Harry Potter y El poder de las Sombras
by BlackHarry
Summary: Este año parece bueno: una estadía con los Weasley durante un mes, pero no todo es lo que parece. Además de una batalla, Harry se verá envuelto en unos misterios nuevos...
1. Muchas Cartas

**Harry Potter y el El poder de las Sombras**

Capítulo 1: Muchas cartas.

Un pequeño rayo de sol atravesaba la sucia ventana del número 4 de Privet Drive. Con la luz de éste era posible ver la cara de un muchacho de 16, apenas cumplidos, años y sumido en un descanso sin sueños. En un estallido de ulular y plumas blancas, al cuarto entró una lechuza blanca como la nieve y ojos color ámbar, que llevaba atada a su pata una carta sellada. Tanteó la mesa en busca de sus anteojos y al ponérselos y ver a Hedwig, Harry desató rápidamente la carta.

Estaba envuelta en un sobre color carmesí y sellada con la insignia de su colegio, el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

"Deben ser los resultados de mis MHB" pensó con entusiasmo.

El año pasado, Harry había tomado unos exámenes muy importantes para su futuro, las Matriculas de Honor en Brujería. A partir de las notas que se sacara en éstas podría o no seguir con las clases que necesitaba para conseguir convertirse en un Auror, un "cazador" de magos tenebrosos. Lentamente, el muchacho desenvolvió el mensaje, pero en vez de encontrarse con sus resultados, tenía enfrente suyo algo completamente diferente.

_Estimado Sr. Potter:_

_Es mi deber informarle que éste año, fue usted designado como capitán del equipo de Quidditch de la casa Gryffindor. Es su debe completar el equipo, para esto se le adjunta una lista de posibles jugadores. _

_Avíseme sobre cualquier idea._

_Cordialmente_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora Suplente y Jefa de Casa._

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

"¡Excelente! Yo, Capitán de Quidditch." Murmuró entre dientes.

El Quidditch era una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Harry del mundo mágico. Éste deporte se jugaba sobre escobas voladoras. En él, los jugadores embocaban las Quaffles, unas pelotas grandes como pelotas de basketball, por altos postes ubicados a cada lado de el estadio. Pero el juego no terminaba hasta que el buscador agarrara la Snitch dorada, una pequeña bola dorada y voladora que era muy veloz. Sin embargo el Quidditch era peligroso: dos grades bolas, las Bludgers, perseguían a los jugadores para derribarlos de sus escobas, para detenerlas, estaban los Golpeadores, que, con sus bates, las dirigían hacia sus contrincantes.

Acariciando a su lechuza mensajera, el joven se incorporó, se vistió lentamente y bajó a desayunar. La tía Petunia seguía con régimen estricto para toda la familia, esa mañana le tocaría a cada miembro medio pomelo, pero lo que ella, ni Vernon, ni Dudley, sabían era que debajo de su cama lo esperaba un gran variedad de pasteles. La mañana de su cumpleaños, el día anterior, Harry había recibido muchos regalos: Hermione le había regalado un libro muy interesante titulado "Hechicería Avanzada Para Magos, Nivel Intermedio", Ron le había obsequiado una caja de ranas de chocolate y un buzo de los Chudley Canons, su equipo de Quidditch predilecto, que tenía estampado en el frente las letras CC brillando constantemente, Hagrid le había dado un pequeño huevo que, según intuyó Harry, contenía una criatura asombrosa (en su carta no decía de qué se trataba) y unos pasteles de chocolate que no parecían muy apetitosos.

Abajo, en la cocina, su primo estaba lloriqueando por una rebanada del pastel que Tía Petunia había horneado para celebrar el aumento de Tío Vernon.

"Te he dicho que no, querido" le repetía, pero Dudley seguía resistiéndose a esperar hasta la noche para probar el baño de chocolate.

" MAMÁ!" gritaba enfurecido el joven

" Lo siento, mi pequeño pero- " paró de hablar al ver que Harry se hallaba parado en la puerta de la cocina " ah, aquí estas… tu desayuno está en la mesa."

En un plato de postre se hallaba el "desayuno": un cuarto de naranja. Su primo ya se había devorado una naranja entera, y seguía voraz por comer algo más dulce.

Fingiendo alegría el muchacho de ojos verdes se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a comer. Notó que en la primera plana del diario estaba escrita una nota sobre el asesinato de doce personas. Interesado, Harry tomó el diario lentamente y comenzó a mirarlo.

"No sabía que en ese colegio también enseñaban a leer" dijo Tío Vernon con desdén por debajo de su taza

"Sí, sí me enseñan a leer"

Dejando el diario sin poder ni siquiera empezar a analizar la nota, Harry subió las escaleras haciendo ruido, esperando desesperadamente que fuera 7 de Agosto, el día en que dejaría la casa de los Dursley e iría a La Madriguera.

Adentro de su cuarto lo esperaban no una, ni dos, sino tres lechuzas. El joven enseguida reconoció a Pigwidgeon, la lechuza de su amigo Ron. Una de las otras lechuzas era del colegio, y la última del Ministerio de la Magia. Abalanzándose sobre la del Ministerio, desató la carta, puso 1 Sickle en la pata del animal, quien salió volando por la ventana, y se sentó para leerla detenidamente.

_**Resultados de las Matriculas de Honor en Brujería (MHB)**_

_Ministerio de la Magia_

_NOTAS:_

_**Aprobadas **_

_Transfiguración: S _

_Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: E _

_Encantamientos: S _

_Pociones: A_

_Herbología: A_

_Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: A_

_**Reprobadas**_

_Historia de la Magia: F_

_Adivinación: T_

_Astronomía: F_

_**Referencias:**_

_E: Extraordinario_

_S: Supera las Expectativas_

_A: Aceptable_

_P: Pobre_

_F: Fatal_

_T: Terrible_

Harry tuvo que leer el texto varias veces para comprender. ¡Había aprobado seis materias sobre nueve! Pero, había un inconveniente: Snape no lo dejaría toma las clases E.X.T.A.S.I.S. de Pociones porque se su nota no era lo suficientemente alta. Sintiendo un nudo en su garganta dejo el pergamino al lado suyo y tomó la carta de Hogwarts.

En ella había tres hojas. La primera decía:

_Estimado Sr. Potter: _

_Esperamos que las notas de las MHB hayan sido satisfactorias. A partir de este año usted podrá estudiar las clases con nivel E.X.T.A.S.I.S. de:_

_Transfiguración_

_Encantamientos_

_Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras_

_Herbología_

_Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas_

_Desafortunadamente estamos teniendo un problema con la asignatura de Pociones, por lo que mas tarde le indicaremos si podrá o no seguir con esa materia. Adjuntada a esta hoja se encuentra los materiales que se necesitará para cada materia y otro pergamino informativo sobre las facultades de séptimo y sexto año._

_Cordialmente _

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magía y Hechicería_

"¿Facultades de séptimo y sexto?" se preguntó Harry. Nunca en su estadía había escuchado de ellas. Desesperado tomó la tercera hoja y se impresionó.

_Facultades De Séptimo y Sexto Año_

_Todo alumno de sexto o séptimo año de Hogwarts tiene algunas facilidades listadas debajo. _

_Estudio de las siguientes materias:_

_·Alquimia_

_·Aparición_

_·Magia Avanzada_

_·Animagia_

_Salidas a los siguientes lugares:_

_·Hogsmeade_

_·Londres_

_3. Se podrán quedar despiertos hasta las 11 p.m._

_Si alguno utilizase estas facultades para infringir las reglas de la escuela será castigado severamente._

" ¡Wow! Ahora podré estudiar Animagia y Aparición. Y además habrá salidas a Londres.

Olvidando la lista de libros Harry tomó la carta que sostenía Pig.

_Harry:_

_¡Genial! Los resultados de mis MHB llegaron ayer. Aprobé 7: todas excepto Adivinación y Historia de la Magia. Espero con ansias el 7… Hermione ya está aquí y adivina qué: aprobó todos sus exámenes con E, excepto Defensa, se sacó una S._

_¿Viste lo de las facultades? Asombroso, ¿no?. Ahora podremos Aparecernos._

_Post Scriptum: Alguien irá a buscarte el 7 a las 11:00 a.m._

_Ron _

Tirandose en la cama, Harry cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido, soñando con una mujer, una muchacha muy atractiva que conocía muy bien, era un año menor, y tenía el cabello rojo.

La semana siguiente pasó muy rápida. A Harry ya no le importaban los insultos de Tía Petunia, ni tampoco los refunfuños de Tío Vernon, ni siquiera le importaban los golpes de Dudley.

La mañana del 7 de Agosto hacía tanto frío que, incluso los lentes de Harry se empañaban. El reloj destartalado de latón sonó exactamente a las 8:00 a.m., hora en la que Dudley empezaba a chillar por comida.

Desconcertado, el muchacho se levantó enseguida y, tomando _El Profeta Matutino _que ya estaba depositado en su mesita se puso a revisar sus páginas.

_El Profeta _había cambiado mucho desde el año anterior. Ya no hablaba sobre todas esas mentiras acerca de Harry siendo un demente, ahora lo trataban como a un "pobre muchacho a quien nadie le había creído su terrible historia de sufrimiento". También habían creado dos nuevas secciones: "Protección" y "Criminales Buscados y Victimas", las cuales Harry leía todas las mañanas.

Desde la aparición de Voldemort en el Ministerio las muertes se habían acrecentado: Madam Bones, Dolores J. Umbridge, Gilderoy Lockhart eran algunas de las personas que Harry conocía y habían muerto. En las calles _muggles _se respiraba el miedo - ya que ellos también habían sufrido grandes perdidas -.

Mientras el joven seguía absorto en la lectura, el reloj tocó las nueve. Luego de un rato de leer las muertes, Harry no reconoció ningún nombre y viendo que su baúl todavía seguía estando vacío comenzó a guardar sus cosas. De debajo de su cama tomó los pergaminos en donde había hecho su tarea (por las noches), las tinta, las plumas y un par de libros viejos; del placard agarró sus túnicas, la varita, su escoba y sus regalos de cumpleaños; de la mesa tomó la lista de libros, la jaula de Hedwig, el permiso sin firmar para las visitas a Londres y la petición para el estudio de las asignaturas avanzadas (Harry se había decidido por Magia Avanzada, Aparición y Animagia).

Sin darse cuenta de que el reloj habia anunciado las 10:45, Harry Potter se tiró en la cama, agotado de empacar y se quedó dormido. Aunque no por mucho: lo despertaron los gritos de Tío Vernon.

"BAJA EN ESTE INSTANTE MUCHACHO!"

Asustado, Harry bajó la escalera de dos en dos esclaones. Al llegar a la sala de estar se sorprendió al encontrar, vestido con una túnica azul marina, a Albus Dumbledore, su director.

Tío Vernon se encontraba a su lado rojo como un tomate, mirandolo con ojos furiosos y modulando con la boca, pero sin emitir sonido.

"Hola Harry" lo saludó Dumbledore

"Hola Profesor" le contestó éste atemorizado por la cara de su tío.

Tío Vernon enviaba cada tanto miradas furtivas hacia Dumbledore, como pensando que lo hechizaría

"Espero que hayas empacado tus cosas Harry porque se nos hace tarde, a Molly no le gusta esperar, y menos a tí" le dijo Dumbledore suavemente

" Eh - si. Ahora bajaré mi baúl."

"No hace falta," dijo, "_Appareo Baul!" _agregó con un movimiento de la varita.

Hubo un destello de luz y en frente de sí, Harry encontró a todas sus cosas. Eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Vernon Dursley emitió, nuevamente, un grito desaforado hacia Dumbledore, quien no hizo caso de nada, como si no lo hubiera escuchado, misteriosamente, tampoco Harry lo escuchó.

"Vamos Harry, es hora de irnos" le apresuró el profesor

"Si claro..." dijo él tomando sus pertenencias. Al ver ésto, Dumbledore le dirijió una ligera sonrisa

" Déjamelo a mi " le dijo mientras hacía un movimiento en el aire con la varita, el baúl y la jaula comenzaron a flotar como manipulados por cuerdas invisibles.

Avanzando con pasos largos Harry siguió al anciano hacia la puerta y luego hacia el exterior de la casa. Ya afuera, Dumbledore extrajo de su bolsillo un objeto que parecía ser un reloj y, entregandoselo a Harry le dijo:

"Este translador te llevara sano y salvo a La Madriguera. Lamentablemente no podré acompañarte, Harry, pero escucha, todas las personas que te quieren solo desean lo mejor para ti. La Madriguera está protegida por un encantamiento Fidelius, cuyo Guardian Secreto es Charlie Weasley. Él te está esperando allí."

"Pero profesor..."

"¿Si, Harry? "

" Yo me preguntaba si Sirius..."

" Ahora no Harry. Ya hablaremos de Sirius" le dirijió al joven una sonrisa amplia y le palmeó el hombro "ya deberías irte. Lo único que debes hacer es pronunciar ' Madriguera ', y el transportados hará el resto. Adiós Harry"

Lo único que se escuchó antes de la desaparición de Dumbledore fue un sordo ¡crack, y al instante siguiente Harry se encontraba sólo en el pórtico del número 4 de Privet Drive. Le dirijió al reloj una mirada curiosa y luego murmuró: " Madriguera ". Lo siguiente que sintió fue que todo giraba a su alrededor y que era transportado hacia un lugar con un paisaje conocido.


	2. La Herencia

Cápitulo 2: La herencia

Aterrizó en un suelo barroso y lleno de gusanos. Nadie ni nada parecían estar cerca. Harry Potter se encontraba en un lugar que nunca había visto en su vida: era una colina llena de pasto y barro.

Esperando divisar a Charlie, tal como Dumbledore le había dicho, se sentó y esperó. Temiendo que algo hubiera salido mal, le dirijió una mirada impaciente hacia el camino que dirigía hacia abajo. Unos minutos despues, divisó una figura que se acercaba hacia él.

Era Charlie, el mayor de los hermanos Weasley. No había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo había visto: su cara estaba tan llena de pecas que parecía que estuviera bronceado, era de contextura corpulenta, con brazos musculosos, pero ahora se podían observar unas cicatrices en su rostro que Harry no había visto nunca.

" Hola Charlie " lo saludó Harry estrechando su mano.

" ¿Cómo andas, Harry? " dijo a su vez éste, dandole al muchacho un fuerte apretón de manos.

" Asi que tú eres el Guardian Secreto, ¿eh? " dijo el joven intentando romper el hielo " debe ser una gran responsabilidad... "

" Eh .. Sí, mas o menos... Bueno, ¿quieres pasar?"

" Pero nos dirigimos a La Madriguera, ¿no?"

" Harry... Tú ESTAS en La Madriguera." dijo Charlie y luego agregó sacandose un papel del abrigo y entregandoselo " Toma... esto te hará las cosas un poco más claras"

Harry estiró el brazo para tomar el papel de Charlie, que se encontraba arrugado. Dentro, solo estaban escrito dos palabras de color verde brillante. Lo único que decía era: "La Madriguera"

" Pero qué es es- " empezó Harry, pero al darse vuelta no pudo terminar la oración.

Ya no se encontraba la antigua colina, ahora, en su lugar, estaba una casa de lo más extraña. Poseía varios pisos, apilados uno arriba del otro desordenadamente, tanto que parecía a punto de derrumbarse. Su techo era de color rojo, del que emergian cinco humeantes chimeneas. Cerca de la entrada, clavado en el suelo, había un letrero torcido que decía "LA MADRIGUERA" pintado con pintura brillante.

En seguida, Harry vislumbró varias luces rojas, las cuales primero pensó que eran lenguas de fuego, pero luego comprendió que eran las cabelleras de los Weasley. La primera era sin lugar a duda la de Ron, uno de sus mejores amigos. Detras de él venían los padres de Ron, el señor y la señora Weasley. Fred y George los seguían riendose de algo, y por último estaban Bill y Ginny.

Harry sintió que su corazon se aceleraba al acercarse esa muchacha de cabello colorado, pero diciendose a sí mismo que solo era la emoción de ver a su segunda familia de nuevo, se acercó rápidamente.

" Harry, querido," le dijo la señora Weasley cálidamente, abrazandolo con fuerza "¿cómo has estado, ¿te han alimentado bien, ¿te maltrataron?"

" ¡Basta mamá, lo vas a matar tú con tus preguntas. " lo salvó Ron " Al fin llegaste Harry"

" Hola Ron " dijo Harry, contento de ver a su amigo, pero antes de que pudiera ponerse al día con su compañero se le abalanzaron más figuras para saludarlo.

" Harry Potter " lo saludó a su vez el señor Weasley

" Señor Weasley " repitió Harry estrechando su mano tal como había hecho con Charlie.

" Hola Harry, " bramó George atrás de su padre, "Hola Harry" le gritó Fred detrás de su madre.

Y así siguió la tarde, los Weasley no paraban de hacerle preguntas a Harry sobre cómo había pasado el verano, esperando que les contase sobre cualquier cosa extraña que le hubiese pasado.

Pero fue a la noche cuando Harry se sorprendió. Era la hora de la cena, Molly y Ginny Weasley se encontraban en la cocina poniendo la mesa. Fred y George estaban en el Callejón Diagon preparando su local (Bromas Mágicas de los Weasley). En la sala de estar estaban solo Harry y Ron, hablando sobre cualquier cosa y jugando al ajedrez mágico.

" Jaque Mate " dijo triunfante Ron al mover su reina unos casilleros y ver cómo esta destrozaba al rey enemigo " ¿Asi que serás capitán de Quidditch?"

" Sí, o por lo menos eso es lo que escribió McGonaggal..." le respondió inquieto Harry

"Harry...no es por ser molesto ¿sabes? pero... ¿has vuelto a pensar sobre esa noche en el Departamento de Misterios?"

Una expresión sombría cruzó el rostro de su amigo. Apartó su cara de la luz para irse a sentar en el sillón, ahí, abrió un libro que estaba leyendo y empezó a buscar algo en el índice.

" Harry, yo no quise..."

Pero Harry no se inmutaba.

" Escucha, amigo..."

Seguí moviendo el dedo entre la primera página.

" Harry, Sirius está muerto... no hay nada que se pueda hacer."

" Escucha.. ya sé que Sirius está muerto pero... es que simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar que es mi culpa. De no haber sido por mi intromisión él estarí todavía vivo, disfrutando de los placeres de la vida. Es mi culpa. "

" No, amigo. No es tu culpa, fue un engaño ideado por... por... Vo-... Volde-...Voldemorrt "

Harry salió de su ensimismamiento en ese preciso instante. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Ron decir el nombre de Lord Voldemort. Toda su vida se había referido a él con la frase "Quien-Tú-Sabes" o "El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado". El haber pronunciado un nombre tan temido demsotraba que Ron era realmente una persona valiente, y que demostraba una gran cualidad de Gryffindor.

" Harry, yo sé que debe ser muy dificil para tí el haber perdido a la única persona que era de tu familia. "

" Pero Ron, no te preocupes."

"¿De qué estás hablando? SOY TU AMIGO, ¿RECUERDAS?. Y eso es lo que hacemos los amigos. "

Pensar en la amistad que tenía con Ron lo reconfortó. Pero dentro suyo sabía que él no actuaba como un verdadero amigo, ya que le guardaba un secreto muy importante: jamas le había dicho sobre la profecía.

"Ron, hay algo que quiero decirte, " empezó Harry, pero en ese momento la puerta principal se abrió con un estruendo, y la voz de Bill resonó en el cuarto. "Estoy en casa... y traje a mi querida noviesita"

Ron se puso colorado mientras por la entrada al salón entraba su hermano con no otra persona sino Fleur Delacour. Era una de las personas más bellas que Harry hubiera visto jamás. El cabello plateado le caía armoniosamente sobre los hombros, combinandose con el azul de sus ojos intensos. La piel era de lo más suave y a su alrededor se sentía un aura de amor, quizás en parte porque era descendiente de _veela_. Seguramente Ron no había podido olvidar el embarazoso momento que había pasado frente a ella hacía dos años, cuando se encontraban en el cuarto curso.

" ¡_Hagui_! " lo saludó la muchacha con un acento sobrepronunciado, pero su voz era hermosa " es un gusto _volveg_ a _vegte_ "

" Harry, esta es mi novia Fleur " los introdujo Bill "Fleur este es... bueno, es Harry. Pero parece que ya se conocen "

" Eh.. sí.. Bill, _queguido, Hagui_ y yo competimos en el _Togneo_ de los _Tges_ Magos"

" OH! sí... ya lo recuerdo "

Era una sorpresa para Harry ver a esta inusual pareja. " Pero," pensó, al mismo tiempo que la imágen de Sirius cayendo a través del Velo pasaba en su mente " al menos se tienen el uno al otro. Yo, en cambio, ya no tengo a Sirius"

En ese instante la señora Weasley apareció detrás de Bill, y haciendó una floritura en el aire con la varita, aparecieron flotando en el aire unas palabras "A COMER". Riendo a carcajadas, Harry entró al comedor junto con Ron, Bill y Fleur. En la mesa ya se encontraban Ginny, la señora y el señor Weasley, Charlie con una muchacha que se había presentado con el nombre de Agnes y como "amiga" de Charlie, Fred y George. En el centro de la mesa se econtraba un delicioso pavo asado con papas al horno y un pastel de Yorkshire que realmente parecía apetitoso.

" Sientense " invitó Molly a los recién llegados.

Nada interesante pasó en la cena, excepto cuando Ron comió una de las nuevas Barritas Elefante de Fred y George (su nariz se alargó como una trompa y en vez de hablar solo emitía un chillido).

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó bañado en sudor. Había tenido una pesadilla horrible en la que, él, Ron y Hermione se adentraban en una cueva para encontrar a Voldemort, quien lanzando varias maldiciones asesinas lograba acabar con sus amigos. Una vez que se calmó, echó un vistazo a su reloj para ver qué hora era: las 10:00.

Vistiendose rápidamente bajó las escaleras que conducían a el comedor, donde lo esperaba un delicioso desayuno, sentado en la mesa estaba un muchacho de su edad y pelo color rojo. Ron le hecho una mirada apesadumbrada, y Harry, curioso, ocupó la silla que se encontraba a su lado. Fue en ese instante cuando Hedwig, su lechuza mensajera, entró a la habitación dando aleteos muy fuertes. Harry fue a su encuentro para ver qué era lo que ocurría.

Hedwig le dió un picotazo de alegría cuando Harry le quitó de su pata la carta que le habían enviado. La lechuza se encaminó hacia su jaula para tomar un merecido y prolongado descanso. Mientras desenrrollaba el pergamino, Ron se le acercó y se le quedó mirando. La carta estaba firmada por un tal Barlovento Barwell.

_A Harry Potter, el niño que vivió:_

_Yo, Barlovento Barwell, director del Departamento de Herencia y Envíos Mágicos, considero importante tener una cita con usted para hablar sobre el testamento de:_

_Sirius Alphard Black. Hoy, martes 8 de agosto, ire a su establecimiento a las quince horas para discutir su herencia._

_Deseoso de verlo_

_Barlovento Barwell_

_Director del Departamento de Herencia y Envíos Mágicos._

" ¿Sirius dejó un testamento? " inquirió Ron mientras tomaba el pergamino de las manos de Harry y la leía velozmente

" Supongo que todos los que trabajan en la Orden tienen uno. Nunca se sabe, uno podría recibir una maldición mortal en cualquier momento. "

" Debe ser horrible, eso de vivir en constante peligro. "

" Si..." Harry se sentía mal cada vez que hablaban sobre la muerte, la imágen de Sirius... intentó cambiar de tema y quitar esas imágenes de su cabeza " Asi que... ¿Cuándo llega Hermione?"

" Debe de estar por llegar. Dijo que estaría aquí a las 11:00. Charlie la fue a buscar a Ottery St. Catchpole"

Y tal como Ron había dicho, Hermione, que se había ausentado duante el día anterior debido a la muerte de una abuela suya, arribó a La Madriguera a las 11:00 y de bastante buen humor. Harry le dedicó un fuerte abrazo, mientras Ron lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos. " Hermione y Ron" pensó Harry " no hacen una mala pareja" y, soltando a su amiga, vio como Hermione le dedicaba a su pecoso amigo un abrazo especialmente fuerte.

" Harry, espero que hallas leido el libro que te regalé" comenzó a hablar ella, una vez que los saludo hubieron terminado " tiene un monton de hechizos maravillosos que podríamos practicar y enseñar en el ED y-"

" Pero Hermione," lo interrumpio el muchacho de ojos verdes" no sé si seguir con el ED. Después de todo seguramente éste año tendremos un profesor decente de Defensa."

" Vamos, Harry" le dijo Ron " yo también esperaba seguir con el ED"

" Yo no he dicho que no seguiríamos"

"Lo pensaste" le reprochó su amiga

" Harry," continuó Ron" hay muchos estudiantes de Hogwarts que realmente progresaron con el grupo, mira a Neville. ¿Crees que es justo para ellos?"

" Tienes razón" concluyó Harry

" Bueno," comenzó de nuevo Hermione " como estaba diciendo... En el libro hay muchas maldiciones y hechizos y encantamientos excelentes. Hay uno que me gustó en particular: se llama hechizo Cegador, es utilizado para hacer que el oponente quede ciego po unos momentos"

" Hemione," le espetó Ron " ya habrá tiempo"

Así pasó toda la mañana. Hermione seguía hablando sobre magia que podrían practicar una vez en el castillo; Ron no paraba de molestarla diciendo que estaba confundida de tiempo y pensaba que las clases ya habían empezado. Harry,en cambio, esperaba a que fueran las tres para terminar de una vez por todas con el asunto de la herencia de Sirius.

Una vez que el reloj de los Wealsey tocó las tres, la puerta principal se abrió de par en par. Por ella entró un hombre canoso, vestido de con una túnica de color azul marino. Detrá de él se encontraba Albus Dumbledore.

Barlovento Barwell era una de esas personas que no soportaba quebrantar una regla. Se parecía mucho, de hecho, a Bartemious Crouch senior. Era un hombre con barbilla cuadrada y rasgos prominentes. Sus ojos eran color azabache, parecidos a los de Hagrid, aunque su estatura no era de las más grandes.

"Hola Harry " lo saludó Barlovento

" Señor Barwell " le estrechó la mano Harry

" Sientate, Harry" le indicó su director.

" Eh - sí. "

" Bien señor Potter, " empezó el funcionario, sacando de un portafolio unos papeles " el señor Black, recientemente absuelto de sus cargos de homicidios, ha dejado a su cargo todas sus pertenencias"

" ¿En serio?" comentó el muchacho con un aire irónico

" Lamentablemente" prosiguió Barwell, sin hacerle caso a la pregunta de Harry " usted no podrá acceder a ellos hasta que cumpla los diecisiete años de edad, edad en la que pasará a ser legalmente mayor. En ese listado de objetos se encunetra entre otros: su residencia, su mascota, su elfo domestico y todas sus posesiones."

" Pero yo no-"

" Como comprobante aquí le dejo una copia de la escritura de su padrino"

" Yo no quie-"

" Espero volver a verlo." terminó Barlovento

Y con un sonoro ¡crack! Desapareció. Si a Dumbledore le había extrañado esa conversación, no lo aparentó. En su boca se dibujó una gran sonrisa.

" Harry, ese fue el cuento corto. Yo estoy aquí para explicarte las cosas un poco más detalladamente"

" Ah. Profesor, ese Barlovento es una persona muy extraña"

" Solo estaba apurado Harry. Últimamente, con todas la muertes provocadas por Voldemort su Departamento ha estado muy movilizado"

" Sí, claro, comprendo. Yo lo único que quería decir es que no deseo las cosas de Sirius."

" Pero esto excede tus deseos, Harry. Los testamentos mágicos son diferentes a los _muggles_" le explicó Albus " Sirius, como ya te han explicado, te ha dejado todas sus cosas. Esto es, principalmente, porque tú eras como un hijo para él. James y él fueron muy unidos en vida. "

" ¿Asi que no hay nada que pueda hacer para deshacerme de sus cosas? "

" Desgraciadamente, no."

" Pero ¿qué haré con todo eso?"

" Bueno, Hagrid estará más que feliz de recibir a Buckbeack. Kreacher puede trabajar en las cocinas de Hogwarts. Puedes abrir una boveda en Gringotts para guardar las cosas de Sirius, y con respecto a Grimmauld Place.."

" Pueden seguir usandolo como cuartel"

" Entonces está arreglado. Yo haré todo lo necesario, no te preocupes. "

" Profesor, no tiene por qué hacerlo. Yo abriré la cuenta en Gringotts mañana, y con respecto a Kreacher puedo ordenarselo ahora mismo." sugirió Harry " ¡Kreacher!

Se escuchó otro ¡crack! y en el sofá apareció una criatura con orejas de murcielago.

" ¿Llamó el amo?" dijo la última palabra con un acento especial

" Sí Kreacher. El amo te ordena trabajar en las cocinas de Hogwarts, asi que obedecerás desde ahora todo lo que te diga el profesor Dumbledore"

"Kreacher no-"

"Kreacher hará lo que diga el amo. Y el amo ha hablado"

El elfo doméstico desapareció del mismo modo en que había aparecido.

" Ahora Harry, es momento de que yo también me vaya"

" Eh, sí. Adiós profesor"

" Adiós Harry"

Y fue el sonido que emitió Albus Dumbledore al desaparecer, el último del día.

El día siguiente era el elegido para ir al Callejón Diagon y comprar lo necesario para el curso escolar. Harry no había revisado su lista de libros y materiales, por lo que enseguida se puso a buscar en su baúl, y no paró de revolver sus cosas hasta que la hoja de pergamino arrugada estuvo en su mano.

Abajo, los Weasley y Hermione lo esperaban todos vestidos y preparados. Hermione, como era de esperar, aferraba en sus manos un pergamino mucho más largo que el suyo y el de Ron juntos.

" ¡Qué horror! " comentó ella llevandose las manos a la cara " ¡el profesor Tofty nos ha mandado tres libros para estudiar!"

Ron, según creyó escuchar Harry, emitió una risita por lo bajo. A él le encontaba ver a su amiga llena de libros y tareas mientras él no tenía nada para hacer. Por supuesto que a Harry tampoco le hacía gracia los dos libros de Transformaciones que tendrían que comprar.

" Vamos, vamos" los apuró la madre de Ron "es tarde, debemos apurarnos."

" Señora Weasley," comenzó a hablar Harry

" ¿Si querido? "

" ¿ Iremos por polvos Flu? "

" Pero que tonterías dices... ¡la red Flu es demasiado peligrosa, Albus cree que lo más conveniente es Aparecernos."

" Pero, ni Ginny, ni Hermione, ni Ron, ni yo podemos aparecernos."

" Ya lo sé, querido. Haremos una Aparición Contigua. "

" ¿Aparición Contigua? "

" ¡Caray! Todvía me olvido de que no conocías el mundo mágico hasta los once... " le dijo la señora Weasley luciendo preocupación " La Aparición Contigua es un método de transporte igual que la Aparición, aunque por medio de ésta ustedes podrán viajar conmigo, mientras se aferren bien. Es como viajar por Transportador"

" Ah..."

Para viajar se reunieron todos en un círculo. Junto a Harry, Hermione, Ron y Ginny, viajaría la señora Weasley, ya que solo ella había podido hacerse tiempo para ir con ellos. Cada uno se tomo las manos con los de al lado y Molly les explicó lo que pasaría. Dijo que nadie debería soltarse o podría escindirse.

" 1, 2..." comenzó a contar, pero Harry no llegó a escuchar el número tres.

Sintio que era succionado, que su cuerpo ya no era material estable, sino que se había convertido en material líquido que viajaba a través del aire. Definitivamente fue una de las peores sensaciones que jamás había sentido.

Pero aterrizó. Su cuerpo volvió a convertirse en cuerpo, y sus ojos le mostraron la ya conocida calle del Callejón Diagon. Mas algo salió mal, intuyó Harry, porque no se encontraban solos. A su alrededor estaban al menos diez encapuchados.


	3. Batalla en el Callejón Diagon

Capítulo 3: Batalla en el Callejón Diagon.

Diez figuras encapuchadas y con mascaras semejantes a una calavera los rodeaban. Al prinicpio nadie hbalaba ni se movía, como si todo fuera una ilusión, pero luego de uno segundos, lo cuales a Harry les parecieron horas, una de las figuras lanzó una maldición hacía el grupo de recién llegados.

" Harry, vete, corre con todos " le susurró la madre de su amigo al oido, mientras sacaba su varita y hacía desaparecer al hechizo.

El muchacho de dieciseis años no necesitó otra advertencia. Tomó a Ginny por el brazo y haciendole señas a Ron y Hermione, comenzó a correr hacia una abertura en el circulo de enemigos.

Sus dos amigos iban detrás de él, mientras algunos encapuchados les pisaban los talones. Harry sabía que no debía utilizar magia, puesto que eso estaba prohibido para magos menores de edad. Pero esto era algo muy dificil de lograr cuando personas que desean matarte te persiguen sin parar.

Maldiciones volaban por doquier. Gritos eran sofocados con los ruidos ensordecedores de las vitrinas al romperse. Más mortifagos se sumaban a la persecución, mientras varios Aurors intentaba quitarselos de encima.

A Harry el corazón se le salía por la boca. Sus pulmones estaban a punto de estallar debido a la agitación. Giró su cabeza para ver si los enemigos seguían corriendo detrás de ellos. Al ver que el camino recorrido se encontraba desierto, se detuvo en seco, jadeando, a su lado Hermione y Ron, estaban echados en el suelo, tomando bocanadas de aire por la boca.

Tonks, en su usual papel de mujer con pelo violeta, se hallaba peleando con dos mortifagos; Ojoloco Moody estaba paralizando a varios encapuchados con hechizos atadores; la señora Weasley no paraba de lanzar encantamientos aturdidores. Los Aurors seguían creciendo en número y fuerza, salidos de la nada.

De repernte una luz rojiza llenó el ambiente. Los stands de madera quedaron reducidos a cenizas. Bellatrix Lestrange, una mortifaga de lo más malvada, caminaba decidida al lugar en que los adolescentes estaban descansando. Parandose rápidamente, Harry no tuvo más remedio que correr. Atravesando callejuelas, entrando por pasajes desconocidos para él. Hermione, Ron y Ginny estaban justo detrás de Harry. Hermione parecía herida.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó desesperado el muchacho

Ginny guardó silencio, Ron, en cambio dio un paso al frente y le explicó.

" Fue alcanzada por una maldición lanzada por Lestrange"

Ese era su fín. Hermione, herida. Bellatrix Lestrange detrás suyo. Ninguno podía realizar magia.

" _Flauro!_ " sonó una voz de la nada.

Una luz fugaz de color violeta le pegó a Ron en el pecho, quien cayó al suelo. La mortifaga se encontraba riendose despiadadamente enfrente de los indefensos Harry y Ginny. La varita de la mujer apuntó a la niña que se encontraba al lado del muchacho.

" Lo mejor para el final, Potter " dijo la fría voz de la enemiga.

Ginny no se inmutó. Su cuerpo estaba paralizado por el miedo.

" _Crucio!_ " gritó la despiadada.

El grito de la pelirroja llenó el aire de dolor y sufrimiento. La hermana de su mejor amigo se hallaba en el suelo, acurrucada, siendo dañada por un maleficio imperdonable. Bellatrix se relamió con placer, el dolor era lo que más le gustaba causar.

La mano de Harry tanteó su bolsillo en busca de su varita, pero al recordar que le estaba prohibido apartó esa idea de su cabeza. Se sentía importente.

" Basta de dolor " habló la mujer " es hora de la muerte"

Harry no podía dejar que sucediese.

" _Avad-_" comenzó a recitar la mortífaga

No pudo parar su impulso. El muchacho de dieciseis años no podía, no debía dejar que esa chica, una persona tan importante y querida para él muriese, alli, sola. Agarrando su varita con fuerza apuntó al pecho de la oponente y con voz potenete y decidida gritó: "_Iacio!_"

El efecto fue inmediato: el cuerpo de Bellatrix Lestrange salió volando por los aires debido a la potencia del hechizo. El estruendo que causó su caída fue infernal, los vidrios se resquebrajaron y rompieron.

" ¿Qué he hecho? " se reprochó Harry " Usé magia. Quebranté la ley, una vez más. El año pasado me salvé, éste no lo sé."

La mujer de párpados caídos profirió una carcajada sonora.

" ¿Deseando un duelo, Potter?"

" Ya infringí la ley..."

" Vamos Potter, ¿acaso eres tan cobarde como tu padre?"

" Mi padre no fue cobarde..."

" Yo lo acompañe esa noche. Tu papi pidió clemencia de rodillas. Tan indefenso y debil"

" Mi padre no era debil ni indefenso..."

" Y tu madre. Sólo era una sucía y desamparada mujerzuela"

" ¡MI MADRE NO ERA UNA MUJERZUELA! "

" Siiiiii... siente la ira... ¿es que acaso no te atreves a tener un duelo, Potter?"

Del extremo de la varita de la mortífaga brotó un haz de luz violeta, como un látigo de llamas. Harry no tuvo más remedio que utilizar el encantamiento escudo para protegerse.

" _Expelliarmus!_" dijo la voz del muchacho.

" _Scuda Expelliarmus!_" fue el contrahechizo de la bruja. La luz colorada del maleficio se desvaneció en la nada, dejando una estela de resplandor rojo.

Mientras Bellatrix Lestrange continuaba lanzando hechizos desconocidos, Harry no tenía otra opción que seguir protegiendose y lanzando maldiciones debiles contra el gran saber de la enemiga. Ni Dumbledore, ni ningún Auror aparecía. El pequeño callejón se encontraba ahora habitado por cinco personas, de las cuales solo dos parecían tener vida. Pequeña, pero aún así vida.

" ¿Cansado? " preguntó ella, bajando la varita

" En tus sueños," contestó él, sudando de pies a cabeza " _Iacio!_ "

Esta vez, la mujer no salió despedida por los aires sino que con un suave movimiento de brazos, el que voló fue Harry, quien cayó cerca de donde se encontraban sus amigos. Un vistazo a ellos le renovó las fuerzas para seguir luchando.

La mortífaga despiadada levantó su varita una vez más, y sin que el muchacho pudiera hacer nada recibió de lleno el golpe de la maldición Cruciatus. Harry ya lo había sentido antes, pero eso no lo ayudó en ninguna manera, esa sensación, la sensación de ser penetrado en cada milimetro del cuerpo por cuchillas ardientes.

Y todo cesó. Los cuchillos se desenterraron de su piel. El adolescente apenas podía ponerse en pies, pero lo hizo y con un último esfuerzo, apuntó con la varita a su oponente. Ningún encantamiento, maldición ni hechizo que se acordase le funcionaba. Moriría.

Ya no le importaba si era penado por la ley o no, la maldición asesina haría las cosas mucho más rápidas. Sin embargo, un eco de la voz de su amigo resonó en su cabeza. La voz de Hermione, hablando sobre un encantamiento muy facil de efectuar y muy eficiente.

" Hay uno que me gusta en particular: el hechizo Cegador, es utilizado para hacer que el oponente quede ciego por unos momentos" decía en su mente Hermione.

" _Vistum Cesum! _" profirió con voz apagada.

No supo si había dado resultado hasta que la voz fría de su enemiga se escucho en sus doloridos oídos.

" Este maldito hechizo cegador no te audará. _Finite Incantatem!. ¡_Quítamelo, Potter!"

Bellatrix lanzaba ahora maldiciones por los aires, sin atinarle a Harry. Éste se arrastró hacia sus amigos. Los tres estaban inconcientes. "_Ennervate!_" utilizó el hechizo despertador en sus amigos, pero solo Ginny mostró señales de despertar. Moviendo los parpados ligeramente musitó de forma apagada:

" Harry..."

A Harry le dio un vuelco en el corazón. Ese susurro, le daba confianza. No podía dejar a Ginny en ese estado.

Tomó la varita fuertemente. En el otro extremo Lestrange seguía peleandose con su ceguera, intentando sacarse el encantamiento Enceguecedor. Ese era el momento oportuno.

" Expelliarmus! ", desarmó

" Petrificus Totalus!", paralizó

" Desmaius!", se desmayó.

Ahora en el piso se encontraba una de las mortífagas mas famosas y cercanas a Lord Voldemort. La persona que había llevado a la locura a Alice y Frank Longbottom. La mujer que había lanzado a Sirius a través del velo. Ella, que había torturado, asesinado, había sido derrotada por un muchacho de dieciseis años. A su lado, Harry cayó, cansado y fatigado. Había sobrevivido.

En una cueva dominada por la oscuridad se hallaba una persona con ojos fríos, rojos y despiadados. Estaba sentado frente a una mesa tallada en piedra, adornada con runas antiguas, en donde se encontraba una orbe neblinosa. Su centro estaba cubierto por humo plateado. Alzó su mano derecha y la posó arriba de las bola de cristal. Pronto, la niebla se disipó, y en su lugar apareció la figura de una mujer de parpados caídos, tirada en el suelo. Su plan había sido parcialmente cumplido: el muchacho había realizado magia, pero había sobrevivido al ataque.

¿Era eso bueno o malo para su futuro? No lo sabía. Algo había que hacer, y rápido. Ayudandose con su mano izquierda levanto la manga de su brazo dereche, y en el antebrazo apareció un tatuaje de una calavera con lengua de sepriente. La oprimió y tomó un color negro azabache.

¡Crack! Quince encapuchados se abrieron paso en las sombras. Era tiempo de seguir adelante.

" Harry Potter " susurró...

Harry Potter despertó en medio de la noche, como atendiendo a un llamado. Su cicatriz le ardía como nunca. A su alrededor se encontraban Hermione y Ron, los dos en cama.

_" Han sufrido los efectos de la maldición Llameante " había dicho Dumbledore el momento en que había arribado en el callejón._

No recordaba muy bien el momento en que su director había atravesado la callejuela con mirada atemorizante. Solo podía ver la figura de un hombre a quien no conocía detrás de él. Era alto y bastante joven. Tenía la cabellera negra y alborotada, pero sus ojos eran de un color miel intenso.

Habían pasado cuatro días ya. Cuatro días desde el ataque al Callejón Diagon, en donde muchos mortífagos habían sido capturados, al parecer, solo principiantes. Entre ellos estaba Bellatrix, por supuesto, la única atrapada gracias a Harry. Pero ésto no había sido gratis: había infringido la ley contra el uso indebido de la magia en menores.

Dumbledore no le había hablado. Es más, ni siquiera lo había mirado desde entonces.

" ¿Es que éste año va a ser igual que el anterior? ¿No va a confiar en mí? ¿Por qué me sigue tratando como a un chiquillo? " se preguntaba Harry, furioso con el anciano.

Atravesó su claustro de San Mungo con ligereza. Debía hablar con él, tenía que saber qué pasaría con su futuro en la escuela y en la comunidad mágica. El pasillo del hospital estaba iluminado por lámparas cálidas. La señora Weasley, Tonks y Remus habían sido hospitalizados por heridas menores, ninguna Auror ni persona de su bando había sufrido heridas graves, ninguno había muerto.

Afuera, Ojoloco discutía fuertemente con la persona a quien Harry no hubiera deseado ver, Severus Snape.

" Vamos, Quejicus," le decía el Auror " debes hacerlo. Son ordenes del jefe."

" Ambos sabemos, Alastor" le respondía el otro " que Dumbledore jamás aceptaría que yo-"

Se interrumpió al ver a Harry parado enfrente de la puerta de la habitación. Snape lo miró con cara de odio, seguramente hubiese deseado que Bellatrix lo hubiera matado. Moody hizo sonar su pierna de palo al darse vuelta para preguntarle a Harry:

" ¿Qué deseas, Potter? " le espetó el profesor de Pociones

" Me preguntaba si el el director Dumbledore..."

" El director está trabajando en asuntos-"

" Pero hará un lugar en su agenda para verte." lo interrumpió Ojoloco Moody. " Se encuentra en la sala privada número 3." Al ver la cara de desconcierto de Harry añadió señalando una puerta dorada detrás de él " Aquí"

Harry avazó lentamente hacia la puerta. Una vez frente a ésta tomó la manija de plata y tiró de ella. Se vio a sí mismo en una habitación oscura, iluminada por una tenue luz plateada.

" ¿Profesor?"

Nadie le respondió. Camino hasta la fuente de luz y vio con desconfianza un pensadero. Durante unos segundos Harry se quedó mirando su superficie color plata, pero fue sobresaltado por la Aparición de Albus Dumbledore.

" Harry..."

" Profesor..."

El anciano lo miro con ojos tristes y cansados. En esos ojos no se encontraba el guiño de alegría usual.

" Me temo, Harry, que los eventos del miércoles han sido desafortunados para tu futuro. El Ministerio no está contento de tenerte de nuevo como acusado de infractor de la ley. "

" Pero yo solo estaba protegiendo a Ginny. "

" Lo estabas, Harry, lo estabas.. "

" Usted, el año pasado dijo durante la audiencia que un mago menor de edad puede usar magia si se encunetra en una situación de emergencia."

" Correcto."

" Y yo me encontraba en una situación así. "

" Correcto de nuevo. Sólo que ésta vez no tenemos un testigo ocular, Harry"

" Pero-"

" Todavía hay una manera. Lo que nos lleva al curioso objeto que tienes delante tuyo" dijo apuntando al pensadero

" Usted no pretenderá que use el pensadero suyo"

" No es mío. De hecho es tuyo, muchacho"

" ¿Mío? yo no tuve nunca un pensadero"

" Tú no. Sirius sí."


	4. Pasado, Presente, Futuro

Capítulo 4: Pasado, Presente, Futuro

La atribulada superficie del pensadero se agolpaba con cada respiro de la nariz de Harry. El muchacho de dieciseis años se encontraba parado con el pensadero casi rozando su boca.

" Profesor, yo nunca vi a Sirius con un pensadero" le había dicho el muchacho a su director

" Sirius usaba esta artículo de joven. Creo que luego de su estadía en Azkaban olvidó lo util que esto puede ser" le había respondido él

Albus Dumbledore había encaminado al lugar en donde descansaba el artefacto. Lo había levantado en manos y, sacando su varita del bolsillo, le había dado unos golpecitos a la superficie. La luz plateada había cesado. La habitación había quedado a oscuras hasta que el anciano hubo pronunciado: "_Lumos!_"

Del extremo de su vara había surgido una intensa luz, una mucho más fuerte que la anterior.

" Harry, ahora debemos proceder para borrar los recuerdos de Sirius. Un pensadero no puede pertenecer a dos personas al mismo tiempo."

" No " habpia dicho éste jadeando " no puedo borrar los recuerdos de él. No puedo. Sé que volverá, lo sé. Sirius..."

" Sirius está muerto, y ninguna magia conocida puede volver a la vida a los muertos, Harry."

" Aún asi..."

" Sé que esto es dificil para tí-"

" ¿Sabe? usted no sabe nada" había espetado el adolescente en gritos " Usted no hizo otra cosa que permitirle ir al Ministerio. Usted no sabe. Tú no entinedes lo que se siente estar encerrado durante años. Sirius lo sintió y yo también. "

" Ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes, muchacho"

El año anterior Harry y Dumbledore habían tenido una conversación muy ajetreada. Fue en ese momento cuando Dumbledore le había hablado a el adolescente sobre la profecía que había dicho Sybill Trelawney. Harry no le había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a sus dos mejores amigos.

" Tiene razón, profesor. Perdon"

" Estás perdonado Harry. Las emociones que sientes son lo que te distinguen como humano." una vez más el brillo alegre retornó a los ojos de su director "Ahora a lo que nos compete. La ceremonia de transferencia es breve. Lo que único tienes que hacer es tomar el pensader en tus manos y beber los recuerdos de tu padrino.

Tal como Dumbledore le había dicho, Harry agarró al objeto con sus manos y lo puso frente a su boca. ¿Qué debía elegir? El pasado, la vida de Sirius era muy preciada, pero sólo eran recuerdos. El futuro, una vida en el Mundo Mágico era muy prometedora, pero sólo eran esperanzas. Todavía debatiendose sobre qué tiempo elegir, Harry escuchó un susurro

" Piensa en el presente " dijo Dumbledore

Esa frase hizo que el joven mirase por la ventana. Hermione y Ron estaban heridos, Ginny estaba descansando. El presente era horrible, pero lo serí más sin Harry ahí para proteger a sus amigos

" Piensa en el presente..." repitió Harry

Tragó todo el liquido de un trago. Su gusto era amargo, como el dolor de la perdida, pero luego sintió calor, como la esperanza de un futuro.

" Has elegido bien, muchacho"

Dumbledore le dio unas palmadas en el hombro como señal de afecto y reparó en un reflejo de la luz de su varita en la cara del joven, una lagrima. Sentía dolor, siempre era doloroso despegarse de una persona querida, aunque muchas veces era necesario, como ahora.

" Ahora el pensadero es tuyo. ¿Deseas sacar el recuerdo ahora? ¿o prefieres verlo otro día?. Nuestra audiencia será en dos semanas. "

" Si fuera posible.. desearía dejarlo para más tarde."

" Muy bien." aprobó el anciano

Harry se depidió de su director y se encaminó hacia su cuarto. Cerró tras de sí la puerta. Todo estaba en silencio, nadie hacia ningun sonido. Solo se escuchaba el silbido del viento.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Fin del 4to capítulo. Sé que es corto, pero prometo que el proximo lo va a valer. Será interesante de escribirrr.. Porfa dejen críticas/reviews!

HarryBlack


	5. Audiencia en el Ministerio, otra vez

Capítulo 5: Audiencia en el Ministerio, otra vez

La semana pasó lenta y aburrida. Hermione ya podía hablar y comenzaba a levantarse, pero Ron todavía no podía emitir ningún sonido. Tonks, Molly Weasley y Remus ya habían sido dados de alta.

Hedwig le llevaba a Harry una carta de Dumbledore todos los santos días de la semana. En cada pergamino, el director preguntaba si Harry ya había utilizado el pensadero para extraer el recuerdo del día del ataque al Callejón Diagon. _"Todavía no" _contestaba él todas las cartas.

El miércoles de la semana posterior al desastre, Harry se levantó con el usual sonido de el médico acercandose. Los medimagos le habían aconsejado quedarse en cama, por la gran cantidad de hechizos y maldiciones.

" ¡Hola Harry! " lo saludó Bradivarius Alrick, el medimago con quien Harry se había amigado. " Espero que no te encunetres bién, hoy es el día en que finalmente te darán de alta"

" Todo bien por aquí, Brad," contestó éste a su vez " pero mis piernas todavía hacen un zapateo muy de vez en cuando" y hizo una mimica de estar bailando.

" Muy gracioso"

La puerta se abrió de par en par revelando a Ojoloco Moody seguido de Arthur Weasley.

" Vamos Potter, levantate" le gruñó el Auror " Arthur y yo te llevaremos a Grimmauld Place"

" Así es Harry." le indicó el calvo padre de su amigo " Es hora de irnos"

" ¿Tan temprano? " preguntó el adolescente envolviendose en sus mantas.

" Potter, son las tres de la tarde"

" Aún asi es temprano..."

" Vamos, Harry" le dijo Brad, poniendo una bolsa con artículos en el pie de su cama " aquí tienes tu ropa"

El muchacho se vistió lentamente. No quería irse, prefería estar con sus amigos (con Hermione, ya que Ron no podía modular). El único soslayo que se le ocurrió fue el de ver a Ginny, quien se había retirado el jueves anterior.

Una vez afuera del hospital se dirigieron a el subterraneo que Harry había tomado el año anterior, cuando los papeles eran diferente y había sido él el que fuese a ver al señor Wealey y no viceversa. El camino al número doce fue largo y cansador. Nadie, ni Ojoloco ni Arthur, hablaron.

Una vez que llegaron a la estructura vieja, Harry la miró con tristeza. Cuando flaqueó la puerta no le dio ni siquiera una mirada al retrato de la vieja y horribe madre de Sirius, subió directamente a su cuarto, el mismo que el del año anterior. Cada rincón del lugar le recordaba a su padrino. Y su muerte.

La casa estaba desolada. Sólo Remus Lupin vivía allí, y en cada luna llena (Harry presenció una) él se iba, valla uno saber a dónde.

A pesar de todo, Harry sobrevivió los seis días que restaban para la audiencia. El pensadero heredado de Sirius no había sido tocado desde el momento en que Dumbledore se lo había entregado. Pero ese era el día indicado para usarlo, el día en que mostraría lo que en verdad había sucedido en el Callejón.

Harry desempacó de su baúl el artefacto, que en ese momento estaba seco como una piedra. El director también le había dado un pergamino indicando los pasos para extraer el recuerdo. Desenrrollandolo, Harry leyó en voz alta el escrito, mientras realizaba los pasos que el anciano había indicado:

" Primero deberás concentrarte fuertemente en ese momento, ese lugar, en ese recuerdo (como si estuvieras a punto de realizar un encantamiento Patronus). Una vez que lo tengas bien claro en la memoria debes tomar tu varita (no te procupes, no usarás la magia) y colocalá en tu sien. Concéntrate. Canaliza tu recuerdo en la varita, usa tu mente para convertir ese pensamiento en una sustancia corporea. Extráela. Ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es colocarla en el pensadero y...listo"

Sin duda, el momento más dificil fue el de canalizar el recuerdo y convertirlo en substancia. Pero a pesar de todo, el adolescente logró sacar de su cabeza el liquido plateado tantas veces visto.

Agitando el pensadero, para ver si funcionaba, vio emergir de la superficie la figura de Bellatrix Lestrange conjuntamente con la suya. Bellatrix lanzaba maldiciones hacia el muchacho, quien no hacia otra cosa que usar el Encantamiento Escudo: _Protego!_.

Y también vio cómo él mismo usaba el Hechizo Cegador. Observó todo como si fuera una pelicula, todo eso ya lo había vivido, y aún así estaba ocurriendo enfrente suyo. Era, sin lugar a duda, extraño.

Llegó el día elegido por el Ministerio para su audiencia. Era una mañana gris y desteñida. El sol apenas iluminaba el cielo. Abajo, en la cocina, Albus lo esperaba para ir consigo al Ministerio de la Magia. Su larga barba plateada refulgía con el crepitar del fuego, ya que todavía estaba oscuro. Mirando su reloj, el anciano habló con vos apagada.

" Es hora "

Harry se tomó del brazo de su director y sintió, tal como ese miércoles funesto, la sensación de la Aparición Contigua. Su cuerpo se disolvía en materia molecular para volver a reunirse allí, frente a la cabina de teléfono que lo conduciría finalmente al Ministerio.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había abandonado Grimmauld Place, y se encontraba ahora en una sucia y fría calle de Londres. Avanzó hacia el teléfono y discó los números seis, dos, cuatro, cuatro, dos. Al instante una voz aguda le dijo:

"Bienvenido al Ministerio de la Magia. Por favor, diga su nombre y el motivo de su visita."

Dumbledore habló primero, y con voz fuerte y clara pronunció: " Albus Percival Wulfric Brian, Audiencia". Cuando hubo terminado, una chapita emergió.

" Harry Potter, Acusado en la audiencia" dijo Harry a su vez que cogía la chapita emergente.

A continuación, la cabina telefónica comenzpo el rápido descenso hacia el Ministerio. Cuando terminó, la puerta se abrió sola.

" El Ministerio de la Magia les desea un buen día " concluyó la voz del teléfono.

El Ministerio se encontraba mucho más ajetreado que la última vez que Harry había asistido, es decir, la noche en que él, Ron, Hermione, Neville y Luna se habían escapado de Hogwarts para, supuestamente, salvar a Sirius. Qué ironía... habían ido para salvarlo y terminaron matandolo.

La fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos estaba intacta, las estatuas estaban de vuelta en su lugar, los muebles en orden. Bajaron. A través de corredores conocidos, pasaron frente a la puerta del Departamento de Misterios (Harry la miró con tristeza) y llegaron a una sala diferente de la que el joven había ido para presentarse en la audiencia del año anterior.

La nueva sala era cuadrada, mucho más chica y blanca. En vez de las tribunas del Wizengamot ahora sólo se encontraba una mesita de madera con tres sillas ocupadas, y en lugar de la silla con cadenas estaba dos taburetes. Dumbledore ocupó el de la derecha.

En una silla frente a la mesita estaba una bruja de pelo rubio ensortijado, que tenía una mirada seria y autoritaria, y estaba mirando una hoja. A su lado, estaba sentado Barlovento Barwell, y a su lado un hechizero anciano.

La bruja de pelo rubio fue la primera en hablar: "Hola, señor Potter, mi nombre es Emeldda Vince y se lo ha citado aqui por la infracción de la ley contra el uso indebido de la magia en menores. En ocasiones anteriores usted también fue citado por otra infracción. Hace cuatro años usted recibió una advertencia ¿Es así?"

" Si " respondió Harry

" En esta ocasión se lo acusa de utilizar: el Encantamiento Desaramdor, Protector, Repulsor y Cegador contra una mortífaga, Bellatrix Isabella Lestrange. ¿Cómo se declara?"

" El acusado se declara parcialmente culpable " le respondió Dumbledore, antes de que Harry pudiera siquiera mover la boca

" ¿Parcialmente? " preguntó el brujo anciano.

" Exactamente. El acusado sólo usó la magia para defenderse de Lestrange. "

" ¿Puede usted probarlo, Dumbledore? " preguntó Vince, con una sonrisa malefica en la cara " No puedo declarar así como así a alguien inocente. Necesito pruebas... tangentes, ¿Me entiende? Así que.. ¿Las tiene?"

" Claro. Para eso hemos traído aquí el pensadero de Harry y el señor Barlovento Barwell. "

" ¿El muchacho tiene un pensadero?" el brujo miraba sorprendido la cara del muchacho y lugo comnezó a murmurar algo incompresible.

" Así es.. lo ha recibido recientemente como herencia de su padrino. " le informó a el brujo Barlovento

" Como ustedes sabrán los recuerdos de los pensaderos no pueden ser alterados por la magia, y espero que por eso, la verdad les resulte complaciente. " concluyó Dumbledore haciendo una floritura con su varita y haciendo aparecer el pensadero del muchacho.

Emmelda Vince se paró inmediatamente, igual que el brujo. Barwell se había quedado sentado. La bruja se acercó suavemente a la mesa en la que Harry y Dumbledore esperaban. Y, tocando la superficie al mismo tiempo que el director, el brujo y Harry fue trasladada al Callejón Diagon, en el momento en que Bellatrix estaba a punto de lanzar la maldición asesina a Ginny.

Pero en medio del recuerdo una niebla espesa bajó de la nada, y se depositó entre los visitantes.

" Debe ser por la inexperiencia del chico " susurró el hechizero

" No te precipites, Braden " le aconsejó Dumbledore. Unos segundos después la neblina se disipó mostrando la lucha entre la mortífaga y Harry.

Cuando llegó el momento en que el joven usaba el Encantamiento Cegador, una sonrisa pasó por la cara de Braden, mientras que la horrible cara de Emmelda Vince seguía curvada en una expresión de enojo.

Finalmente el recuerdo mostró el momento en que Harry caía al suelo, y luego todo se oscureció. Un segundo más tarde todos se encontraban en la pequeña habitación blanca, que seguía igual, solo que Barlovento Barwell ya no estaba sentado, ni parado, ni en ningún lugar. Omitiendo la desaparición, la Sra. Vince pronunció su sentencia.

" Si está de acuerdo conmigo Sr. Broderik, " comenzó " declaro al Sr. Potter inocente de todos los cargos. "

Braden Broderik asintió, y Harry sonrió abiertamente. Era la segunda audiencia, y en las dos había salido victoriosamente inocente.

" ¡Qué buena es la vida! " pensó.

Barlovento Barwell miro cómo los funcionarios y el muchacho, junto con el anciano, viajaban en el pensadero, luego se paró y se dirjió a la puerta. Allí, procurando no hacer ningún sonido, la abrió lentamente y miró el pasillo.

Tenía algo que hacer, algo muy importante. Cerró la puerta. Era imprescindible llegar lo antes posible al Departamento de Misterios. Atravesando corredores y escaleras parecidas a las que Harry y Dumbledore habían atravesado antes, se encontró a sí mismo frente a la puerta negra que conducía a su destino.

Otra puerta, otro obsatculo. Tocando la cerradura con su varita, y murmurando una breve palabra, el porton se abrió en silencio. Adentro, todo estaba oscuro.

" Lumos! " susurró, y despues observó desaparecer la oscuridad para ser remplazada por luz.

Se vio en la habitación circular y giratoria llena de puertas. Pero él sabía por la que debía ir. Abrió la que era de color negro brillante, con una cerradura de color rojo.

Barlovento se adentró en la espesura del cuarto. Su varita iluminó los estantes a cada lado del lugar, mostrandole cosas inimaginables: ojos de todos los colores, uñas de colores, pedazos de piel podrida y vieja, raices de árboles. líquidos cristalinos. Pero él sabía lo debía elegir. Tomó un objeto que se hallaba en el extremo derecho de la estantería última. Era negro y suave al tacto. Era una pluma de colores oscuros, pero que mostraba gran respeto.

" La Pluma de la Oscuridad " murmuró.

Afuera, seguramente todos habían vuelto y notado su desaparición, sin embargo el se quedó contemplando aquella reliquia. Le tomó un tiempo volver en sí, y cuando lo logró salió de la habitación, salió del Departamento, salió del Ministerio, y se dirigió hacia una cuava oscura.

---------------------------------

Fin del 5to capítulo.

Espero les haya gustado!

Xfavor dejen críticas/reviews... ¿acaso nadie lee mi fanfic?

HarryBlack


	6. El trabajo de Draco

Capítulo 6: El trabajo de Draco

La oscura noche estaba quieta. Los pajaros estaban en silencio, las plantas, quietas. Ni siquiera el viento hacía algún sonido.

La Mansión Malfoy era un edificio antiguo y desmoronado. Sus paredes habían sido alguna vez blancas, brillantes, espectaculares, pero ya no. Ahora lo único que se veía eran los muros corroídos por la acción del viento y el paso de los años. Las gargolas que habían sido atemorizantes solo se veían pintarrajeadas y rotas. No. Ya nada era como alguna vez fue.

En la verja principal se erigió una figura envuelta en ropajes largos y oscuros. Luego otra y luego otra. En total eran tres, tres figuras oscuras y encapuchadas. Uno de ellos alzó el brazo derecho, y con él, su varita mágica. Tocando con la punta la cerradura de la reja, ésta se abrió inmediatamente.

" Vamos..." siseó la figura que había abierto la puerta. En la oscuridad brillaron dos ojos rojos.

" Mi-mi seño-ñor..." balbuceó el encapuchado de la derecha "¿cree uste-ed qu-que es propicio entrar de es-sta mane-era?"

" ¿Me estas cuestionando, Colagusano? "

" N-n-no..."

" Bien..."

La figura más baja (la que había hablado) tembló de miedo y luego dio un paso hacia adelante. La que había abierto la reja le dio un empujón y caminó hacia la morada de los Malfoy con pasos rápidos.

La última sombra rio por lo bajo mientras el llamado Colagusano gimoteaba.

" Estupido " murmuró.

La oscura noche estaba quieta. Las flores y pastos se dominaban y pudrían cuando los pasos del hechizero más temido de la historia caminaba a su lado. Lord Voldemort estaba en Mansión Malfoy.

Colagusano siguió los pasos de su maestro mientras sus ojos despedían lagrimas. " No es justo" pensó "Yo, que delaté a mis propios amigos sólo para ayudar al amo no soy recompensado con nada, mientras que ese apestoso y grasiento Snape está acurrucado muy comodito a su lado"

Snape avanzó rapidamente. Lord Voldemort estaba llegando a la puerta, y él necesitaba estar con el pequeño Malfoy.

El señor de los mortífagos tocó suavemente la puerta principal. Nadie contestó. En la oscuridad se escuchó un sollozo. El señor oscuro tocó de nuevo, pero esta vez con más fuerza aún. Y contestaron. Del portón surgió un figura de mujer.

Era una muchacha joven, de pelo rubio largo. Era muy bonita, pero sus ojos reflejaban una mirada apagada y triste. Sabía qué pasaría. Desde que su esposo, Lucius Malfoy, había sido atrapado en el fiasco del Departamento de Misterios, los mortífagos habían mandado cartas vociferadoras pidiendo, ordenando, mandando que su pequeño hijo de dieciseis años, Draco, se uniera a la orden de la Magia Tenebrosa.

Ella sabía, y sin embargo calló. ¿Se calló por miedo? ¿Se calló porque deseaba que su hijo corriese el riesgo de morir?. Yo me inclino por la primera opción.

" Narcissa, querida " la saludó el Mago Tenebroso

" Mi señor " dijo ella educadamente, haciendo una pronunciada reverencia. " Y...¡Qué sorpresa verte aquí, Severus"

" Hola, Narcissa " habló tambien el hombre de pelo grasiento.

" ¿Desean pasar a tomar un té? " invitó, tratando de dibujar en su cara una sonrisa.

" Sabes por lo que venimos " le dijo la figura más poderosa con una voz decidida y firme, nada que ver con el sonido alegre con que la había saludado.

" Sí..."

" ¿Dónde está el pequeño Draco? " sus palabras había vuelto a tener ese acento bondadoso, pero todos los reunidos sabían que Él no tenía bondad.

" Debe estar durmiendo, mi señor "

" Despiertalo, Narcissa. Severus y yo deseamos hablar seriamente con él "

" Enseguida..." y sin otra palabra se marchó dejando a los tres encapuchados en silencio y a oscuras.

Snape fue el que rompió el silencio, exclamando de forma preocupada.

" Creo que no volverá, maestro. "

" Volverá... volverá porque tal es su destino "

" P-p-pero mi s-s-s-eñor..." tartamudeó Colagusano

" Qué insoportable..." pensó Severus "_Silencius!"_ movió con ligereza su varita y Colagusano quedó mudo al instante.

" Gracias " lo felicitó Voldemort.

" En cuanto al muchacho, señor, ¿cuál es el trabajo que desea encomendarle?"

" Vamos Severus, deberías haberlo adivinado ya. Contigo y el pequeño habrá dos espías en Hogwarts a mi sevicios. Justo el número de trabajos que necesito realizar en ese lugar. Por supuesto que a tí te dare una encomienda más..." sonsideró por unos momentos las palabras que debía utuilizar y prosiguió " a tu nivel" concluyó.

" Habla usted de..." pero calló al ver que la mujer rubia volvía a abrir la puerta.

" Draco los espera." les avisó.

Los tres hombres avanzaron con rápidez. El interior de la mansión estaba repleto de retratos de ancinas personas que dormitaban o saludaban, todas tenían puestas túnicas negras bordadas con calaveras verdes. Pasaron a la sala de estar, un lugar meramente acogedor. En el centro crepitaba un fuego de color oliva, y hacia adelante se extendían dos corredores con palabras brillantes. El primero decía " Draco" y el segundo " Narcissa y Lucius". Fueron por el primero.

No pararon hasta llegar a una habitacion de gran extensión, como todo lugar de aquélla casa. Sus paredes estaba pintadas de color verde brillante. Parado y esperando, estaba un muchacho con cabello de color rubio platinado y excesivo brillo. Su túnica estaba impecable.

" Mi señor," hizo una reverencia parecida a la de su madre " estoy a sus ordenes."

Por suerte para los Malfoy, la mirada de la mujer no fue vista por Voldemort.

" Pequeño Draco, es un placer verte sano " en la cara del "hombre" se dibujó una sonrisa

" ¿Profesor Snape? "

" Buenos días, señor Malfoy"

En ese momento los tres encapuchados se sacaron la capa. Aparecieron tres hombres, dos de casi la misma edad y otro mucho más anciano, y poderoso.

El más viejo tenía ojos rojos, manchados de sangre. Su cara ya no era humana, más bien parecía una serpiente. No tenía nariz, sino que en madio de la cara había dos orificios por los cuales respiraba.

" Mamá, creo que es momento de que nos dejes solos. "

" Pero.." protestó la mujer

" ¡Narcissa! " siseó la figura anciana.

" Perdón, maestro. "

La señora Malfoy se retiró de la habitación, dejando a los cuatro hombres solos. La cara de Voldemort mostraba alegría; la de Snape, preocupación; la de Colagusano, miedo; y la del joven Malfoy, respeto.

" Mi señor, creo que es prudente explicar a Draco el motivo de nuestra presencia " indicó Snape.

" Tienes razón, Severus. Draco," llamó, y en la cara del joven hubo un dejo de temor " sientate."

El muchacho hizo lo que el hombre había dicho y se sentó en un sillon forrado de tela verde con la insignia de su casa de colegio, Slytherin.

" Mi pequeño, " continuó el anciano siseador " como seguramente sabes, tu padre fue un fiel servidor mío." el joven asintió, mientras Voldemort continuaba " sin embargo, no fue sino hasta hace unos meses que Lucius fue atrapado y sentenciado a cinco años en Azkaban. ¿Tú, muchachito, estudias en Hogwarts verdad?"

" Sí, señor"

" Excelente. Creo que es momento de proponerte algo."

" ¿Qué es, Señor? "

El hombre más viejo extrajo de debajo de su túnica un artefacto que parecía una vasija. Era, obviamente, muy antigua. En su borde superior se encontraban talladas muchas runas, y estaba llena de un líquido color negro azabache. Por su superficie se distinguía una mancha verde, que tenía la forma de una serpiente. En los laterales estaban talladas imágenes de hombres y mujeres sufriendo.

" ¿Sabes qué es esto, Draco? " preguntó con una sonrisa malvada el hombre-serpiente

" No, señor"

" Se llama Devorador de Almas. Tiene, este curioso objeto creado por mí ,obvio, muchas funciones muy beneficiosas para los mortífagos. Una de ellas es quizás la más usada en otros tiempos, y es la de torturar hasta la muerte a alguien. También es usado para marcar a los mortífagos con la Marca Tenebrosa. Creo que sabes por qué te digo esto..."

" No, maestro "

" Muchacho, a pesar de tu corta edad, tu presencia en Hogwarts puede ser muy beneficiosa para todso nosotros. Por eso hemos venido aquí, te hemos mostrado al Devorador de Almas, te lo hemos explicado. Vinimos por que... para proponerte..que... que... te unas a nosotros, como parte de nuestra Legión, que seas un mortífagos."

" Yo..." Draco Malfoy no sabía qué responder, él era muy chico para unirse a los mortífagos. Su madre ya había llorado bastante por su padre como para que ahora él también desapareciese. " estoy muy halagado de que usted me haya propuesto eso..pero yo... me temo que debo decir que no... al menos por ahora."

Lord Voldemort adoptó una expresión de enojo y rabia. Sus ojos brillaron buscando sangre, y su boca se curvó en una sonrisa malvada. A continuación tomó las manos del joven y exclamó:

" ¿Te atreves a declinarme? "

" Yo..."

" ¿Te atreves a desafiar el poder del mago más poderoso del mundo? "

" Yo..."

Cuando hubo agarrado bien fuerte sus palmas, las sumergió en el Devorador de Almas. La serpiente allí presente siseó alegremente y luego, deslizandose por la viscosa superficie se enroscó en la muñeca del muchacho. Se enroscó, y después cortó la piel. Entró en su cuerpo.

El grito de Draco perforó el silencio de la noche. Su madre, Narcissa, irrumpió en la habitación y, al ver a su hijo sufriendo los horrores de la Magia Negra, emitió un sonido de dolor.

" Por favor..." imploró el muchachito.

" Mi señor..." dijo Snape, quien abía estado viendo todo muy detenidamente " no sé si hacerlo sufrir es lo mejor."

" ¿De qué hablas Severus? "

" Bueno, si tan solo lo hiciesemos sufrir... pero de otra manera..¿Entiende? De una manera "verbal""

" Claro que entiendo."

Quitó en ese momento las manos del pequeño de la superficie del Devorador, y la Serpiente Devoradora emergió del cuerpo de Draco y se depositó de vuelta en su lugar.

" Por favor..." volvió a implorar

" Draco, Draco, Draco..." dijo Lord Voldemort " esto es muy simple. Como bien me ha propuesto tu profesor Snape, el dolor físico TUYO, no es tan placentero."

" Por favor..." repitió, con los ojos en blanco.

Voldemort alzó la varita y realizó un sencillo conjuro de curación. Draco se levantó de manera cansada. El dolor del Devorador había sido el mayor que había sentido en toda su vida. El mago tenebroso volvió a aúntar a alguien con la varita, pero esta vez no fue Draco, sino que era Narcissa.

"_Crucio!_"

Narcissa Malfoy se retorció en agonía. El maleficio Cruciatus le había dado de lleno en el pecho, y sentía el mismo dolor que en ese momento Harry Potter sufría a manos de Bellatrix Lestrange.

" ¡¡¡NO! " gritó Draco, pero su voz fue apagada por el grito de su madre

Al ver la cara del muchacho, Voldemort dejó de torturar a la mujer y guardó la varita debajo de sus ropajes.

" Lo haré, lo haré. " dijo, jadeando.

" Perfecto..." susurraron a la vez Voldemort y Snape.

Colagusano, por su parte, se levantó y fue a ayudar a la muchacha. Realizó hechizos curadores pero el dolor del maleficio Cruciatus no cesó sino hasta después de unos minutos, cuando todos se habían ido.

" Dame tus manos," dijo el malvado, Draco dudó, ¿acaso lo torturaría de nuevo?. Al ver la cara de duda del joven, el mago agregó " no te haré daño, vamos.

Draco extendió sus palmas para que las frías manos de dedos largos de Lord Voldemort las agarraran. Después, murmuró algo incomprensible y la serpiente del Devorador emitió un siseo agudisimo. En su boca brillaron dos colmillos blancos como la leche. El mago más anciano soltó el brazo izquierdo y, con el derecho en mano, agarró a la Devoradora y a colocó en el antebrazo. La serpiente dibujó lo que parecía una calavera. El dibujo brilló por unos segundos y luego se opacó, mostrando una calvera con una lengua bífida.

" Ahora, te marco como a uno de mis seguidores.." dijo, tapando con sus dedos la marca recién formada.

Narcissa observaba con horror lo que su hijo había hecho. Y el señor oscuro continuó hablando.

" Draco Malfoy, has entrado al círculo interno de los mortífagos, brujos oscuros. Se te encomendará un tutor, que como podrás haber adivinado es tu profesor de Pociones, y una tarea. Si la cumples serás altamente recompensado. "

" Si, señor."

" Ahora, a tu trabajo. En Hogwarts residirán dos de mis más grandes enemigos. Uno, Harry Potter, se me ha escapado ya cinco veces, el otro, Albus Dumbledore, está cera de su muerte, pero no por mi culpa, los años no vienen solo, ¿sabes?. Pero en ese colegio también hay objetos poderosos, como estuvo allí la Piedra Filosofal o el Espejo de Erised. Uno de ellos, llamado Copa de la Victoria es muy importante para nuestros planes futuros. Te encomiendo que encuentres y me traigas la Copa de la Victoria, para ello tendrás a tu disposición tantos magos adultos como quieras, solo informaselo a Severus y él me contactará."

" Si, señor"

Afuera la noche estaba quieta. Los pajaros estaban en silencio, las plantas, quietas. Ni siquiera el viento hacía algún sonido. Como si supieran en lo que se había metido un joven de dieciseis años llamado Draco Malfoy.

-------------------------------------

Fin del 6to capítulo.

Espero les halla gustado. xfavor dejen Reviews/críticas


	7. La Profecía

Capítulo 7: La profecía

El sol de la mañana fue una de las cosas que Harry más disfrutó mientras vivió en Grimmauld Place. Todos los días, al amanecer, el muchacho se levantaba, se vestía y daba una larga caminata por el barrio.

Ron y Hermione rara vez lo acompañaban, pero cuando lo hacía, las caminatas eran aún mejores. Ellos habían llegado la mañana en que Harry había tenido su audiencia en el Ministerio y le habían organizado una fiesta genial, en donde habían estado presente ellos, los Weasley, Tonks, Remus, Ojoloco Moody, Dumbledore, ya que venía con él, y Fleur.

" Genial, Harry! " lo habían apremiado todos.

Corriendo como estaba, Harry se desconcertó al ver que un perro lo seguía. Era de color negro oscuro, grande. " Se parece a Sirius" pensó con tristeza, mientras se acordaba de aquella vez, hacía tres años ya, cuando su padrino, en forma de perro, lo había asustado, él había sacado la varita, y había tomado el Autobus Noctambulo hacia el Caldero Chorreante. " Lo extraño..." se dijo a sí mismo con amargura.

Después de todo había sido su culpa que Sirius hubiera muerto. Él era un asesino. Si no se hubiese dejado llevar por su instinto, cuando Voldemort le mostraba señales falsas usando Legilimencia. Si no se hubiese dejado llevar... pero se dejó llevar. Fue hasta el Departamento de Misterios, arrastrando consigo a Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, sus amigos más queridos. Allí, los esperaban mortífagos. Había sido todo una trampa para que pudieran conseguir la profecía..

Aquella profecía que había arruinado su vida. Esas palabras que Sybill Trelawney había dicho a su director Albus Dumbledore, una noche maldita, en que algún espía de el Señor Oscuro escuchó todo y se lo contó. Maldito sea aquel mortífago...

_" El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Oscuro se acerca..." _decía

Su director le había dicho, también, que también hubiese podido ser otro niño el elegido. Aquel joven no era otra persona que su amigo, Neville Longbottom. " ¿Que hubiera pasado si Voldemort habiese matado a Frank y Alice Longbottom, en vez de mis padres? " se preguntó como muchas otras veces en las que se había preguntado lo mismo.

¿Habría Alice sacrificado su vida por la de su hijo tal como había hecho Lily? Nada era seguro, pero los lazos que unen a una madre con su hijo son muy fuertes como para dejarlos olvidados. Seguramente se hubiera sacrificado.

_...Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el septimo mes..._

Tres veces Lily y James habían atacado a Voldemort, y tres veces se habían salvado. ¿O fue que se salvaron dos veces y el tercer desafío fue el de James al irrumpir Voldemort en su casa?.

31 de julio, día del cumpleaños de Harry. Fue el día también en que el señor de los mortífagos había destruido la casa de sus padres en el Valle de Godric. Cuando un año el había cumplido, sus padres le fueron arrebatados, y a él el único recuerdo que le quedaba era aquellla cicatriz en forma de rayo.

_... Y el Señor de las Tinieblas lo señalará como a su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor de las Tinieblas no conoce..._

Esa estupida profecía había arruinado su vida. La señal, la cicatriz, todo era parte de lo mismo. Ese funesto treinta y uno de Julio fue el día en que el chico de la profecía había sido elegido. Voldemort había considerado a Harry como a la persona de la que hablaba la profecía. Lo había marcado, cuando su maldición asesina había rebotado.

Su poder, ese poder que el Señor de las Tinieblas no conoce.. ¿Qué era?. Harry pensaba que a lo que Dumbledore se refería era al amor. Pero, ¿acaso el Señor de las Tinieblas jamás había amado? ¿No amó a su madre, aún cuando jamás la hubiese conocido? ¿Es que no amó su poder?. Dumbledore había dicho que en el Departamento de Misterios había una habitación llena de ese poder. Una habitación llena de amor...

_... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivr mientras el otro siga con vida..._

La parte final, la peor. Nadie en el mundo podría matar a Voldemort, nadie excepto Harry. Su futuro era convertirse en asesino, en un asesino de asesino. La única manera de derrotarlo sería utilizando el Avada Kedavra, pero en ese caso no usaría su "poder". ¿A qué se refería la profecía? ¿Cómo podría él, un muchacho de dieciseis años, matar al mago más poderoso de la historia?

Estaba equivocado. Voldemort no era el mago más poderoso. Había alguien que lo había derrotado, tanto en fuerza, como en espíritu y corazón. Y esa persona era su director, Albus Dumbledore. " El único al que él temió " se repitió.

En la proxima cuadra se divisaba la estructura vieja de Grimmauld Place. Afuera, lo esperaba Ron, vestido estrafalariamente con pantalones rojo brillante (como su pelo) y una remera desteñida de color amarillo. Y después de todo, él era su mejor amigo. Pero no le había contado a nadie sobre la profecía. Ya había intentado, unas semanas atrás, en La Madriguera, contarle todo, pero había sido interrumpido.

Hermione salió antes de que Harry llegara al patio delantero. Lo saludaron, ella y el pelirrojo, desde lejos, y corrieron a su encuentro.

" Buenas, Harry " le dijo Ron.

" Hola Harry " lo saludó Hermione.

" Buenos días. "

Y mientras caminaban hacia la casa, Harry no volvió a emitir palabra.

" ¿En qué estás pensando, amigo? " inquirió el pecoso.

" En nada... "

" ¡Vamos! " le espetó la muchacha.

" En serio.. no es nada."

No estaba listo para contar todo. Quizás más tarde, en otro momento. Pero no allí, en medio de la calle.

Juntos, entraron a la casa antigua. La madre de Sirius estaba dormida, igual que Remus y Tonks. Pero en el comedor lo esperaba Dumbledore, con una sonrisa en la cara. Sus ojos habpian vuelto a tener ese brillo de alegría que casi nunca desaparecía. Su aspecto demostraba respeto, después de todo era Orden de Merlin, Primera Clase, Jefe del Wizengamot, y no sé qué otra cosa.

" Todos tienen razón, " se dijo " el mago más poderoso es Dumbledore. " y pensó en una frase que el guardallaves Hagrid había dicho cinco años atrás. " Es un gran hombre, Dumbledore."

----------------------------------------

Fin del 7mo capítulo.

Perdon! perdon por hacer estos capítulo chiquitos, pero no puedo evitarlo. Me encantan!

Sigo esperando críticas/reviews.

P.D.: Perdon!

HarryBlack


	8. El viaje a Hogwarts

Capítulo 8: El viaje a Hogwarts

El tiempo pasó volando. Los segundos se transformaban en minutos rápidamente, y éstos en horas, y estas en días. Sin que Harry se diera cuenta, ya era el 31 de Agosto, y al día siguiente saldría el Expreso de Hogwarts, que lo llevaría a su colegio, el lugar que él más quería y añoraba.

" Creo que deben empacar " les advirtió Hermione, cuando hubieron terminado la cena.

" Después habrá tiempo " respondió Ron, acariciándose la barriga " Es hora del postre, Hermione, no de empacar "

La señora Weasley los interrumpió trayendo un boul lleno de deliciosas frutillas con crema encima. Realmente lucían apetitosas, pero al ver la sonrisa de la cara de Fred y George, prefirió no comerlas.

" Ya estoy lleno " se excusó

Sus sospechas fueron comprobadas, cuando Bill metió un dedo en la crema y la chupó, le empezaron a salir plumas de color amarillo patito, parecido al resultado de Neville al comer las galletas de canario.

" Crema de Pato " le susurró Fred al levantarse para irse a acostar " una ganga: cinco sickles el pote "

Con una sonrisa en la cara Harry también se levantó y siguió a su pecoso amigo hasta el cuarto, donde un total desorden los esperaba. Su baúl había perdido cualquier señal de orden, y su ropa se encontraba tirada por doquier. El de Ron se le parecía bastante, con la vestimenta desparramada, los libros desordenados, la jaula de Pig sucia, y unas revistas un poco " atrevidas" con fotos de mujeres " picantes ".

" Para las noches en que me encuentre solo " le dijo Ron colorado, Harry arqueó una ceja y los dos se echaron a reír.

" ¡Qué lastima no tener a alguien que haga las cosas por nosotros de vez en cuando! " Exclamó su amigo, unos minutos después. El cuarto estaba ahora un poco más ordenado pero todavía había libros y pergaminos tirados.

" ¡Eso es! " gritó Harry emocionado " alguien que haga las cosas por nosotros"

" ¿De qué hablas? ¿Es que te has vuelto loco? "

" No. "

" ¿Entonces? "

" Es muy simple. Si no quieres que te ayude a guardar tus cosas, está bien, igual ni yo me atrevería a tocar esas revistas. Pero después no vengas a pedirme de rodillas que te ayude."

" Como quieras" luego del comentario de Harry, su cara había tomado una tonalidad colorada parecida a su pelo, sin embargo se fue rápidamente ". Además nunca te pediría nada de rodillas" agregó.

" Ya veremos" susurró Harry, para luego gritar "¡Kreacher! "

Se escucho el sonido habitual de una Aparición, y en el medio del tramo que separaba a Harry de Ron apareció el elfo domestico. Ahora vestía el uniforme de los elfos de Hogwarts, y parecía que su humor había cambiado un poco, o tal vez sólo aparentaba.

" ¿Llamó el amo? " preguntó

Ron se había quedado con la boca abierta. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados.

" ¡No me dijiste que tenías un elfo domestico!"

" Sí. Bueno... Kreacher me vino junto con la herencia de Sirius. Lo puse a trabajar en Hogwarts, pero aún así sabía que de algo me serviría."

En ese momento Ron se echó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a implorar a Harry que lo dejara usar a Kreacher. Juntos acordaron que primero, el elfo terminaría de empacar las cosas de Harry, y luego guardaría el resto de lo de Ron. Pero a cambio, éste último debería prestarle de vez en cuando sus revistas lujuriosas.

Ambos rieron con ganas y se acostaron en sus camas dejando todo el trabajo a Kreacher.

" Buenas Noches, Kreacher " lo saludó Harry, quien se durmió inmediatamente, escuchando como últimas palabras " Estúpido sangre sucia... "

Un sol de película fue el que apareció la mañana del 1ro de Septiembre, el día en que los chicos viajarían. Fue, sin duda, una mañana agitada y escandalosa. Fred y George habían dejado puesto un poco de Crema de Pato en la avena que comieron Ron, Harry y Ginny. Llevó un tiempo para los mellizos encontrar el antídoto (de otra manera hubieran quedado emplumados durante dos horas)

Cuando ya todos estuvieron listos la señora Weasley los reunió en la sala de estar. Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione serían acompañados por Molly y Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks. Remus iría bajo una capa de invisibilidad mientras que Tonks, con su habilidad de metamorfomaga se esfumaría entre la multitud.

" ¿Tienes tus cosas listas, Harry querido? " le preguntó la señora Weasley amablemente

" Eh.. sí, Ron y yo terminamos de empacar anoche"

" Qué bueno... ojalá Fred y George hubieran sido tan buenos como tú."

En ese momento se escuchó un grito de mujer proveniente de la cocina. Harry y Molly corrieron para ver qué era lo que pasaba, pero los dos se echaron a reír cuando vieron a Hermione, toda cubierta de plumas blancas y amarillas.

" Yo sólo probé la avena para ver si estaba caliente y.." Comenzó a decir " y me miré en el espejo, y vi que tenía ¡PLUMAS! "

La señora Weasley se acercó a la mesa en donde descansaba una botella transparente, con un liquido de color azul. Allí, la destapó y sirvió un poquito en una copa.

" Bebe, " le dijo " es el antídoto. ¡Esos dos! Los voy a agarrar, los voy a agarrar " y salió de la cocina murmurando para sí la misma frase.

Unos minutos después, las plumas de Hermione comenzaron a desprenderse y pronto su amiga estuvo recuperada por completo del accidente con la Crema de Pato. Los dos salieron de la habitación con una sonrisa en la boca. Afuera los esperaban Ron y Ginny, que se estaban preparando para salir.

Al rato llegó la señora Weasley acompañada por una chica rubia, con ojos de un hermoso color azul. Tenía mejillas sonrosadas y labios carnosos.

" ¿Qué hay, chicos? " saludó

Como si todos fueran muñecos, respondieron a coro: " Hola Tonks", pero luego de sentir un empujón, agregaron " y Profesor Lupin"

Todos rieron. " Qué buena es la vida" pensó Harry viendo a sus amigos y personas queridas. Definitivamente le encantaba ser un mago, con todo lo que eso implicaba. Todavía ensimismado en sus pensamientos, Harry, junto con todos los demás, salió afuera, donde los esperaba el Autobús Noctambulo.

Unas hora y cinco minutos más tarde llegaron a la Estación King Cross. Caminaron todos juntos hasta llegar a el espacio que separaba la Estación 9 y la 10. Uno a uno, primero Ginny, luego Harry, después Hermione, seguida por Ron y su madre, finalizando con Remus (invisible) y Tonks.

El Expreso de Hogwarts ya los esperaba en ese lugar. Allí, en la Estación 9 ¾, la gente mágica estaba apretujada para subir a sus hijos al tren. El que encontraba un compartimiento para sí y sus amigos tenía suerte ya que los vagones siempre estaban llenos de personas.

Los chicos se despidieron de todos los adultos y se separaron, subieron al ferrocarril pero no se asombraron con la vista. Los pasillos estaban abarrotados de alumnos que deseaban encontrar un lugar para descansar sus pies y guardar sus baúles. Ginny se fue por su lado dejando a Hermione, Ron y Harry a solas con el resto de la multitud.

" ¿Vamos a ver si hay lugar? " invitó el chico de pelo negro.

" Lo siento, Harry, pero Ron y yo tenemos reunión de prefectos." Dijo Hermione, era obvio que sentía pena por su amigo " Pero no te preocupes, busca algún lugar, nosotros te encontraremos en media hora."

" Está bien...vayan a su _reunión_"

Sus amigos dieron media vuelta y caminaron hacia el vagon de prefectos, dejando solo a Harrry con la muchedumbre. El muchacho se encaminó al vagón de Gryffindor, su casa en Hogwarts, en donde seguramente se encontraría con sus compañeros.

No tuvo suerte. Aunque sí se encontro con muchas personas conocidas, los compartimientos estaban todos llenos. Al final sólo quedaron dos. Harry cruzó los dedos, realmente recesitaba un lugar para descansar. Por la mirilla del primero observó a un grupo de estudiantes de cuarrto curso que jugaban un partido de Snap Expliosivo. Pero al ver el segundo, en la cara se le dibujó una gran sonrisa.

Adentro sólo estaban Neville y, sorprendentemente, Luna. Neville se hallaba mireando una gran planta retorcida y con hermosas flores. Luna, por su parte, estaba con su habitual número de _The Quibbler _(_El Quisquilloso)_. En la tapa estaba una fotografía del Ministerio de la Magia, y como titular se veía "Fudge, un criminal mata-goblins".

A los dos se le iluminó la cara al ver entrar a Harry por la puerta.

" ¿Puedo sentarme? " preguntó

Neville asintió lentamente y Harry tomó asiento al lado del joven. Luna seguía leyendo su revista, pero cada tanto lanzaba miradas furtivas hacia el recién llegado.

" Asi que... ¿cómo han pasado el verano? " rompió el silencio Harry.

Luna le dirigió una sonrisa y le contestó sin apartar su material de lectura "Estuvo fabuloso. Mi padre y yo encontramos un montón de Cuernos Duros Rojos. Son muy especiales ¿sabes, cada uno es de una tonalidad diferente, y su babosa es muy usada para pociones.

" ¡Genial! " aparentó estar interesado para no causarle una desilusión " ¿Y qué tal tu Neville, ¿qué es esa planta?"

" Oh, ¿ésta?" preguntó desconcertado, había estado tocando una de las espinas " es mi _mimbulus mimbletonia._ Ha crecido bastante. Espero que a la Profesora Sprout está conforme con mi nota de la MHB."

" ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo "lo interrumpió la chica " si te sacaste un Extraordinario?"

" ¡Wow! Neville, eso es fantástico."

" Sí, pero en las otras no me fue muy bien... aunque aprobé cinco, en Pociones no me fue muy bien."

" Bueno, cinco está muy bien "dijo Lovegood "yo no creo que apruebe más de dos"

" ¿De qué hablas? los de Ravenclaw siempre pasan al menos siete." le espetó el muchacho rechoncho

La charla siguió por minutos, hasta que la puerta se abrió de repente y por ella entraron Hermione y Ron, empapados de pies a cabeza. Al ver a al chico pecoso, a Luna se le sonrosaron las mejillas pero Hermione le echó tal mirada que sus ojos volvieron a "The Quibbler"

" No preguntes " le dijo Ron a su amigo, que ya estaba abriendo la boca. " unos chicos de tercer año jugaban con Agua Extra-Voladora. Menos mal que estabamos ahí para pararlos. "

" Querrás decir que YO estaba ahía para pararlos. TU sólo los petrificaste." le reprochó su amiga.

Y las horas pasaron. Los bosques se transformaron en colinas, y éstas de nuevos en bosques. El viaje no tuvo inconvenitentes, excepto cuando de la planta de Neville comenzó a brotar un líquido verde y viscoso.

" Todavía andan con Longbottom?" preguntó una voz conocida y odiada.

Parado en la puerta estaba Draco Malfoy, vestido con su usual túnica inmaculada y sus ojos fríos. Llevaba la varita en mano, pero en su pecho ya no brillaba la insignia de prefecto.

" Vete, Malfoy. Nadie de aqui desea hablar con culos de babuinos"

Todos rieron, excepto el joven rubio. La carcajada de Luna fue la que más duró, y aún cuando todos se habían callado ella seguía repitiendo "culo de babuino".

" ¿Acaso me estás insultando, Weasley? "

" Es que eres tan tonto que no reconoces un insulto"

El brazo de Draco se levantó y éste apuntó con la varita al pecho de Ron. Harry hizo lo mismo instintivamente, sólo que apuntando a Malfoy.

" Oh, perdón, no saludé a tu nueva niñera" bromeó Draco, riendo.

" ¿Me haces el favor, Harry?"

" Como quieras, Ron. " el chico volvió a apuntar a Malfoy y gritó "_Iacio!_"

El cuerpo del joven salió disparado por el aire, tal como había hecho el de Lestrange cuando luchaba con Harry. Una vez más, todos profirieron una carcajada.

" Que buen hechizo, " le dijo Luna "espero que nos lo enseñes en el ED"

Ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Hermione habían vuelto a hablar de su grupo desde aquel día en La Madriguera. Pero si no querían discutirlo, se salvaron, porque en ese momento llegó corriendo Ginny. En su mano tenía cuatro cartas envuelta en sobres violetas.

" Son para ustedes " dijo, luego dejó las cartas en la mesa y se fue.

Hermione tomó una de ellas y leyó en voz alta "Ronald Weasley". Le entregó el sobre a Ron y tomó otro, que estaba destinado a Neville. El proximo era el suyo, asi que Harry tuvo que moverse para agarrar el que le correspondía.

Estaba sellado con el sello de Hogwarts. Y la carta de adentro no parecía muy extensa.

_Querido Sr. Potter:_

_Como le hemos hecho saber, al estar en sexto año usted podrá cursar alguna de las materias especiales:_

_Alquimia _

_Magia Avanzada_

_Animagia _

_Aparición. _

_Se le ruega que por favor marque las opciones que desea y entregue éste papel a su jefa de casa_

_Atentamente_

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechizería._

Cuando hubo terminado de leer, levantó la cabeza. Hermione había hecho cuatro cruces, una en cada una de las asignaturas.

" ¿En cuál se inscribirán? " preguntó Ron " Yo me decidí por Magia Avanzada y Aparición."

" Sí, creo que yo también " le respondió Harry " pero me parece que me anotaré además en Animagia. Será divertido."

" Pues yo no me inscribiré en ninguna." dijo Neville " La abuela dice que no soy lo suficientemente bueno. "

" ¡Pobre Neville!" se dijo Harry " con una abuela así, no sé si odio tanto a los Dursley."

El tren se paró en seco. ¡Habían llegado y ellos aún no se habían cambiado!. Los cinco corrieron hacia los vestidores, se pusieron las túnicas y salieron. Afuera, la noche era joven, y las nubes se agolpaban en el cielo, donde brillaba una luna llena.

----------------------------------------------

Fin del 8vo capítulo

Espero les halla gustado. En el proximo veremos por fin a Hogwarts! (y con ella a nuevos personajes)

xfavor dejen Reviews/críticas


	9. Nuevas Caras

Capítulo 9: Nuevas caras

La luz de la luna caía de forma brillante sobre la cara de los recién llegados alumnos del colgio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechizería. Para los de segundo, tercer, cuarto, quinto, sexto y septimo año esto era un paisaje conocido, pero para los de primero todo era nuevo y los maravillaba con cada segundo que pasaba.

Los maravillaba los hermosos carruajes tirados por criaturas invisibles, que en realidad eran _thestrals, _unos animales mágicos que sólo eran visibles para aquellos que habían presenciado la muerte de alguien. Los asombraba el cuerpo enorme y robusto del guardabosques y profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, Rubeus Hagrid. Todo era nuevo y asombroso.

Harry se acercó al semigigante que gritaba energicamente "¡Los de primer año!". Era simple, los nuevos debían atravesar el lago para llegar a el colegio, donde el Sombrero Seleccionador los pondría en su casa correspondiente.

" Hola, Harry " lo saludó Hagrid, sin dejar de mover las enormes manos por el aire, llamando a los pequeños " ¿Recibiste mi regalo? ¿Te gustó?"

" ¿Estás hablando de esa roca? No sabía lo que era"

" Vamos, vamos, si tú eres uno de los mejores estudiantes de tu curso cómo no vas a reconocer a un huevo de... Oh! ¡Ahora sé por qué! Todavía no llegamos a verlos.."

" Hagrid...¿A ver qué? "

" Es una sorpresa muchacho. Tu sólo debes ponerlo en un lugar cálido, y en unos meses, yo diría que en Navidad, mas o menos, él... bueno, nacerá"

" Así que es un animal..."

" No puedo decirte más, muchacho, el profesor Dumbledore, me dijo cuando me lo dio que no te dijera nada"

" ¿Te lo dio el Profesor Dumbledore? "

" ¡Ooops! Me parece que dije demasiado..." y se alejó con los de primero, dando grandes sancadas y administrandolos en botes de a cuatro o cinco, se perdieron en la niebla.

Harry se fue tambien, sólo que por una senda diferente. En el carruaje ya estaban sentados Ron, Hermione y Luna. Pero el espacio vacio estaba al lado de Hermione debido a que Luna y Ron estaban en el mismo asiento y bastante juntos.

La cara de su amiga era de terror. Tenía una expresión medio de aburrimiento y medio de enojo hacia el pelirrojo y su...¿nueva "mejor amiga"?

" Eh.. Luna, creo que debemos hacer lugar a Harry " dijo Ron, apartando a la chica de su lado y sentandose junto a Hermione.

" Pero, Ronald " protestó ella, moviendo los brazos de forma que parecía que lo estba buscando

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por Harry, que estaba poniendo pie en el carruaje y miraba todo de froma comedida. Sus amigos era lo que más quería en el mundo, no los hubiera cambiado por nada.

El viaje a través de el pueblo mágico de Hogsmeade fue uno de los mejores que había vivido, no paraba de reirse al imaginarse a Luna y Ron como pareja. Ella, que era medio olvidadiza, estaba obviamente enamorada de él, quien no sentía absolutamente por la otra.

Pero terminó. Hubo un momento en que se divisaron las compuertas de el castillo enorme que albergaba cada año a cientos de alumnos. Y, aunque ya había pasado allí casi cinco años de su vida, Harry sintió que esa era su primera vez que veía la estructura.

" No puedo esperar hasta el banquete " comentó Ron, cuando bajaron del carruaje.

" Yo tampoco " respondieron a la vez el muchacho de pelo azabache y la chica rubia.

Los alumnos comenzaron a desfilar hacia el Gran Salón, y, luego, cada uno a la mesa de la casa correspondiente. Los de Gryffindor a la de Gryffindor, los de Ravenclaw a la de Ravenclaw, los de Slytherin a la de Slytherin y los de Hufflepuff a la de Hufflepuff.

En la mesa de los profesores se destacaba la figura del director, Albus Dumbledore, que se encontraba en el medio. A su derecha estaba la profesra McGonaggal, que daba Transformaciones y era Jefa de su casa, seguida por dos sillas vacías.

" Que raro " dijo Harry cuando se hubo sentado " ¿Por qué no vino el profesor Flitwick? "

" ¿Qué? " prguntó Hermione desconcertada, y al ver la mesa de los profesores agregó " No lo sé... esperemos al discurso de Comienzos de Curso, quizás ahí Dumbledore nos diga algo"

En total el cuerpo usual de profesores era de trece, pero en ese momento sólo había once sillas ocupadas. Unos minutos después, cuando el murmullo hubo cesado, la profesora McGonaggal se retiró por un momento y volvió precedida de los de primer año. Depositó el Sombrero Seleccionador en el usual taburete, y en éste se dibujó una abertura que le servía como boca. Era momento de la canción:

_Quinientos años atrás,_

_De una cabeza fui quitado,_

_Alguien me había sacado,_

_Y en este taburete fui apoyado._

_Godric me usó,_

_Rowena me encantó,_

_Salazar me instruyó,_

_y Helga me cuidó._

_Destinado a cada uno elegir,_

_A qué casa ir,_

_Cada uno de los fundadores algo me dio,_

_Porque la mia no es tarea facil._

_Pero cuidense,_

_Ya que aunque separados están,_

_Unidos deben permanecer,_

_Épocas oscuras vivimos._

_Y todas las épocas sobreviví yo,_

_Por eso sigan mi consejo:_

_Mantenganse unidos,_

_Aún en tiempos de horrores,_

_Mantenganse unidos,_

_Ya fueron prevenidos._

El sombrero terminó su canción y el Gran Salón profirió en aplausos. No era la primera vez que su canción hablaba sobre unión entre casas, ya en el año anterior había hablado de lo mismo.

Durante el aplauso el director se paró e hizo un gesto para que se callaran. Luego la profesora McGonagall desenrolló un pergamino y comenzó a nombrar uno por uno a los chicos que se probarían el Sombrero, y sería elegido a una casa.

" Abertty, Susanah" comenzó.

Una chica de pelo muy enrulado y mejillas sonrosadas avanzó lentamente y se pusó el sombrero en la cabeza.

"¡Hufflepuff!" gritó éste casi inmediatamente y la mesa de su nueva casa aplaudió.

" Array, Jhonattan" llamó la profesora

Un chico pequeño de pelo rubio platinado se probó el sombrero que gritó luego de unos segundos de meditación "Slytherin!". La mesa de Slytherin aplaudió al primer chico nuevo.

" Blars, Andrea "

Otra muchacha caminó hasta el taburete. El sombrero la eligió para Gryffindor, cuya mesa gritó en vitores.

La Ceremonia de Selección terminó con la elección de "Weihl, Axel" para Ravenclaw. Albus Dumbledore se paró y calló a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Luego se aclaró la garganta y habló con voz fuerte, haciendo eco en todo el salón.

" Yo sé que hay muchas cosas por hablar...pero todo tiene un tiempo, y éste es el de comer. " y sin más los platos de oro se llenaron de comida y las jarras, de jugo.

Harry se sirvió una gran cantidad de puré de papas, le agregó unos pedazos de carne asada y para completar se sirvió mucho jugo de calabaza. Ron, por su parte, ya estaba devorando una pata de pollo con las manos, pero Hermione no había tocado bocado.

" ¿Que te _pasha_, ¿_shiguesh_ en _esho _de la PEDDO? " inquirió su amigo pelirrojo, arrojando pedazos de pollo por todas partes.

" No es PEDDO, es P - E - D - D - O. Y para tu información, no como porque he decidido hacer una huelga de hambre en contra de la explotación de los elfos domesticos "

" ¿Una huelga de hambre? ¿Estás loca? "

" No, no estoy loca Ron, y te agradecería que no me bañaras en jugo de calabaza cuando hablas "

Ron tragó despacio y volvió a hablar. " Pero no puedes no comer, Hermione. "

" ¿Quién me lo prohibe? ¿Tú? "

" Eh... ¡Harry! ¡Di algo!"

" ¿Qué quieres que diga? Ella puede hacer lo que quiera."

" ¿Lo ves? Harry me apoya, ahora que ha heredado a Kreacher, no lo explotará."

" Kreacher está trabajando en las cocinas que tenemos debajo" informó Harry.

Pero si Hermione quizo obetar algo, no pudo porque su voz fue sofocada por los gritos de los alumnos al ver que llegaban los postres. Tortas, helados, brujas fritas, las fuentes y platos estaba repletas de éstas cosas.

Luego de que los postres se acabaron, y los platos volvieron a quedar relucientes, Dumbledore se elevó otra vez y comenzó a dar su discurso.

" Hola a los nuevos y hola de nuevo a los viejos. Un año más nos espera en Hogwarts, un año lleno de estudio, amigos, y fiestas. Como siempre debo recordar para TODOS que el Bosque Prohibido está, obviamente, prohibido. El señor Filch, nuestro celador, me ha dicho que les recuerde que el uso de Bombas Fétidas está absolutamente prohibido, y que la lista de artículos prohibidos ahora asciende a ciento cincuenta, dado que se le agrega cualquier producto del local Bromas Mágicas de los Weasley.

En este año habrá nuevas caras. Quiero que todos le demos una fuerte bienvenida al nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Aldrick Zeller. "

El Gran Salón estalló en aplausos, mientras por la puerta que se encontraba detrás de la mesa de los profesores emergía la sombra de una persona alta, con barba medianamente larga y gris, que tenía el pelo canoso

" Pero, lamentablemente," prosiguió Dumbledore " es mi deber informarles que el Profesor Flitwick, que dictaba Encantamientos, está ausente por problemas personales. En su reemplazo, estará con nosotros el Profesor Fausto Aughburn."

Por la misma puerta por la que había salido Aldrick Zeller, se vislumbró la figura del Profesor Aughburn. Era alto y joven, con ojos de color miel intenso. Harry reconoció a Aughburn como el hombre que había acompañado a Dumbledore el día del ataque al Callejó Diagon. Sólo que ésta vez su pelo no estaba alborotado, sino que estaba peinado de forma que le quedara liso.

" Ahora, es momento de irse a la cama " continuó el director " porque mañana nos espera un día de trabajo."

Los alumnos se levantaron haciendo una gran estruendo. Muchos de ellos, al ya saber por dónde ir se dirigieron a sus respectivas Salas Comunes, pero los de primero quedaron desconcertados al no saber para qué lado moverse.

Era el trabajo de los prefectos guiarlos hasta la Sala Común de su casa, por eso Hermione y Ron no pudieron acompañar a Harry el trecho que los separaba del retrato de la Señora Gorda. Aunque las escaleras cambiaban a cada rato, Harry logró llegar sin problemas hasta allí.

" ¿La contraseña? " pidió la Señora Gorda.

Harry se quedó callado. No les había preguntado ni a Ron ni a Hermione la nueva contraseña.

" _Canto de pájaro_ " dijo la voz de Ron, que ya había llegado a su auxilio.

El cuadro giró, revelando la entrada. Los dos pasaron a través del tunel y llegarón finalmente a la Sala, en donde algunos pocos estudiantes ya estaban subiendo las escaleras para llegar a sus dormitorios.

Harry se encaminó al suyo, acompañado por Ron. Sus pertenencias ya habían sido llevadas hasta su cuarto, en donde también estaba Neville acostado. Seamus y Dean todavía no habían llegado, pero seguramente irían en cualquier momento.

Los dos amigos se desvistieron, se pusieron sus pijamas y se acostaron. Afuera, las nubes se habían disipado y la luz de la luna brillaba intensamente sobre los prados verdes del patio de Hogwarts.

" Ya estoy en casa " pensó Harry, antes de quedarse dormido.


	10. El primer día de clases

Capítulo 10: El primer día de clases

La mañana del 2 de Septiembre amaneció con un sol frío, gris y apagado. Al ver a su alrededor, Harry se dio cuenta de que su habitación se encontraba vacía. Las camas de Ron, Neville, Dean y Seamus estaban revueltas y desarmadas, pero deshabitadas.

Vistiendose, bajó a la Sala Común. La chimenea estaba con el fuego prendido, como siempre, pero nadie estaba sentado en los sillones que se encontraban a su alrededor. Harry escuchó un sonido a sus espaldas y, al darse vuelta, vio cómo Ginny bajaba de las escaleras de caracol que conducían al cuarto de las mujeres.

" ¿Qué haces aquí? " inquirió la pelirroja

" Me acabo de levantar, ¿Por qué?"

" Bueno... simplemente porque el desayuno ya terminó y McGonaggal está repartiendo los horarios en el Gran Salón"

" Pero, ¿Qué hora es? "

" Las 8:30 de la mañana"

" ¡¿¡Qué! Es tardisimo, tengo que bajar ahora mismo" Y sin otra palabra el muchacho salió corriendo a través del retrato de la Sañora Gorda.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras de tres en tres escalones pisó accidentalmente uno de los escalones falsos que Neville siempre olvidaba saltar.

" Genial, " pensó " me levanto tarde y ahora ésto"

Se agarró de una de las barandas y empujó con toda su fuerza, pero no fue suficiente. Su pie estaba firmemente agarrado y no saldría tan fácilmente. Desesperado, agarró su varita y apuntó con ella al escalón falso. "_Bombarda!_" gritó, y se escuchó un ligero estallido, que acabó con su obstaculo. Para no ser reprendido luego volvió a apuntar a los pedazos desparramados por la escalera y dijo "_Reparo!_"

Ahora más apurado que antes, Harry intentó aumentar la velocidad. Ya en el vestibulo, los alumnos habían empezado a salir. Entrando jadeando y corriendo a zancadas. La Profesora McGonagall estaba sentada al lado de Neville, hablando sobre las clases que debería tomar.

" Profesora..yo...lamento llegar tarde..." dijo Harry, tomando aire a bocanadas.

" Potter, ahora estoy ocupada." le espetó. " Deberás esperar hasta que termine"

" Pero-"

" Pero nada, Potter. Sientate"

El chico hizo lo que se le había ordenado. Aburrido, esperó hasta que la Jefa de su casa hubo terminado con Neville, quien no había sido aceptado en la clase de Snape, pero como Pociones no estaba en el programa para llegar a ser Herbólogo no le importaba.

" Ahora, Potter..." dijo McGonaggal, pasando el dedo a traves de una hoja de papel "Potter, Potter, Ah, sí. Potter. ¡Muy Bien! Debo decirte que realmente me siento bastante conforme con tu nota en Transformaciones. Encantamientos, bien. Herbología, estás adentro. Pociones..."

A Harry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Sabía que aunque había aprobado Pociones, lo había hecho con una "A" (Aceptable) y según lo que la profesora le había dicho el año anterior, Snape no aceptaba a nadie que no hubiese sacado una "E" (Extraordinario).

" Lo siento, Harry. " le dijo ella, en un tono maternal " Tu nota no es lo suficientemente buena."

" Pero, tal vez, si usted hablase con Snape-"

" Profesor Snape" lo corrigió.

" Sí, con el profesor Snape, quizás podría convencerlo de que me deje entrar en su clase"

" No creo que te deje por dos razones: una, tu relación con él no es precisamente lo que se dice buena. La otra es que ya ha hecho una lista de quienes entraron y quienes no. Lamentablemente tu no estás allí. Ahora, si tu quieres puedo hablar con él, pero no creo lograr nada. Cambiando de tema, ¿has decidido si tomarás alguna asignatura avanzada?"

" Sí. Tomaré Aparición, Magia Avanzada y Animagia"

" Muy bien, dejame anotarte " le dijo, mientras escribía rápidamente sobre la hoja " listo. Toma, aquí tienes tu horario." concluyó, entregandole un pergamino.

Sus clases estaban repartidos según cada día, aunque de lunes a viernes tenía Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a segunda hora. Los lunes tenía la primera y segunda hora enteras con la profesora Sprout, y terminaba en una hora en la que la profesora McGonaggal no había anotado nada. Harry supuso que allí irían las clases de Pociones.

El muchacho se levantó y se encamino hacia la puerta principal, por donde saldría e iría hasta los Invernaderos. En el camino divisó el pelo colorado de su amigo Ron y corriendo a su encuentro se sorprendió al ver a Luna Lovegood besandolo en las mejillas.

" Adios, Ronnie " le oyó decir antes de que ella se fuera por las escaleras que guiaban al aula de Adivinación.

" Opa, " le dijo Harry " Que bien vas con _Luni_"

" Mejor callate " le respondió Ron " Me tiene harto. Desde que le dije en el Expreso de Hogwarts que me parecía simpática no deja de molestarme, me da besos y cosas así. Ya la viste cómo me trata"

" Si te molesta sólo dile que no estas enamorado de ella."

" Como si fuera tan fácil. "

" Es fácil"

" Eso lo dices ahora. Cuando estabas con Cho..."

Se paró en seco, ya que habían llegado a la puerta del invernadero número tres, donde la Profesora Sprout, una bruja bajita y regordeta los esperaba con una bandeja con unos raros lentes, con vidrios de color negro. Cuando todos los de sexto se juntaron en la entrada del lugar, la bruja habló con un chillido,

" Hoy veremos a las _Lux Lucis_. ¿Alguien me puede contar algo sobre ésta planta?"

Una mano se agitó detrás de la multitud, y todos se dieron cuenta, sin ninguna sorpresa, que era la de Hermione.

" La _Lux Lucis,_ tambiém llamada _Planta de la Luz_, es una planta extremadamente peligrosa. Tal como su nombre lo indica, cada flor de este árbol puede ser mortal. Las flores de las _Lux Lucis_ crecidas en pantanos, pueden dar tal brillo que cualquiera puede quedar ciego o morir con tan sólo verla. Además se debe tratar con cuidado, porque la planta es capaz de usar sus extensiones como látigos"

" Excelente, señorita Granger " dijo la profesora casi dando saltitos de emoción " Ahora, ¿Cuáles son sus propiedades?"

Otra vez, la mano de Hermione emergió de la multitud, moviendose de un lado a otra, intentando captar la atención. La profesora Sprout señaló con su dedo a Hermione.

" Las ramas de las _Lux Lucis_ tienen propiedades curativas contra, entre otras cosas, el dolor de cabeza intenso. Pero si se hace la infusión correcta, puede llegar a crear un Elixir del Ingenio, una poción que es capaz de acelerar el procesamiento de la información del cerebro."

" Perfecto, quince puntos para Gryffindor." apremió la bruja, y lugo siguió con las instrucciones" Quiero que cada uno tome un par de Lentes Especiales y entre con sumo cuidado al Invernadero. Allí, les daré las instrucciones."

Las siguientes dos horas, los alumnos estuvieron cortando ramas de una planta rara. Su corteza era de color blanco, pero su tronco estaba teñido de una tonalidad negra, que lo hacía parecer podrido. Pero el trabajo no era tan fácil como parecía, porque al intentar tocar a un tallo, todo el árbol se estremecía, moviendo todos sus miembros.

Para cuando la campana del colegio sonó, los cestos estaban apenas llenos de ramas blancas. Todos los alumnos desfilaron de hacia el castillo.

" Supongo que te dejaron tomar todas las clases ¿No, Hermione?" preguntó Harry, todavía molesto por no poder estar en la clase de Pociones.

" Sí, pero como futura Auror sólo estudiaré Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Defensa, Pociones y Herbología."

" Ese Snape. No nos dejó entrar ni a mí ni a Harry " dijo Ron.

" ¿En serio? " Hermione había adoptado una expresión de desconsuelo " No creo que pueda superar una clase de Snape sin ustedes. "

" Tendrás que aprender, o dejar la carrera de Auror."

Llegaron al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras rápidamente. Harry no se sorprendió al ver a todos los inegrantes del ED del año anterior adentro. El profesor Zeller estaba sentado en su escritorio, con los libros de texto abiertos y su varita en mano.

" Hola a todos," comenzó a decir " soy el profesor Aldrick Zeller y soy el encargado de ensñarles cómo protegerse de las Artes Oscuras. La Magia Negra es quizás el lado más poderoso de la Magia, pero también el más peligroso. Meterse con ella significa entrar en un lugar desconocido y mortal. El mago que se hizo llamar Lord Voldemort, fue y es quizás el mago más poderoso del mundo, aún así su cuerpo está vacío. Está sediento de poder y venganza "lanzó una mirada furtiva hacia Harry y prosiguió " Por eso eso se me ha encomendado la misión de protegerlos, enseñarles cómo protegerse tanto física como mentalmente. Porque eso es lo importante. Que sepan que las Artes Oscuras pueden invadirnos, persuadirnos, de que nos juntemos con ellas, pero lo que nosotros debemos hacer es negarnos.

El año anterior ustedes tuvieron como profesora a Dolores Umbridge, un ser despreciable " a Harry se le dibujó una sonrisa al escuchar el insulto del profesor " que sólo acataba ordenes del obsoleto Cornelius Fudge. Por lo tanto están muy atrasados, y tenemos tanto contenido éste año que no me será posible hacer un lugar en el horario para enseñarles. Por eso les aconsejo que lean los libros "_Defensa contra lo Desconocido" _y "_Magia Defensiva, nivel cinco_" para saber lo necesario. En ésta clase veremos un contrahechizo más poderoso que el Encantamiento Escudo (cuya encantación es _Protego! _por si no lo conocen).

Para usar éste Encantamiento es necesario saber el nombre del hechizo y gritarlo después de la encantación. Quiero que se pongan en parejas. Uno de los integrantes hará una Maldición de Piernas de Gelatina y el otro gritará la encantación _Pondero!_ seguido de la encantación de la Maldición."

Esa fue una clase muy divertida. Ron y Harry se juntaron inmediatamente. Hermione hizo pareja con Neville. A los veinte minutos casi todos habían dominado el contrahechizo, el único que seguía con problemas era Dean Thomas, quien cada vez que usaba el contrahechizo la maldición le pegaba, sólo que más debilmente. Pero cuando terminó se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que les habían dado de tarea. No sólo deberían poder haber realizado el contrahechizo perfectamente para el día siguiente sino que también tendrían que hacer una redaccion sobre los pros y contras del encantamiento _Pondero! _contra los pros y contras del _Protego!_

Los alumnos se fueron del aula hablando animadamente sobre la futura clase de Defensa, preguntandose si sería tan divertida como la de recién. Harry, Ron y Hermione doblaron hacia la derecha, encaminandose hacia el claustro donde se dictaría su primera clase de Encantaminetos, con el Profesor Aughburn.

Entretanto un joven de dieciseis años y rubio, buscaba entre una pila de libros, alguna referencia sobe la Copa de la Victoria.

Draco Malfoy leía a toda prisa entre las líneas de un libro titulado "_Objetos Mágicos y Maravillosos_" haber si había alguna mención de ese objeto que le había sido encomendado encontrar. Pero todo era en vano, en ningún lugar siquiera se hablaba de la Copa de la Victoria.

El muchacho se levantó de golpe, haciendo gran estruendo y por lo tanto atrallendo la atención de Madam Pince, la vieja y loca bibliotecaria de la escuela.

" Estamos en una biblioteca" le reprendió " y TU, deberías estar en clases."

" Lo siento, pero es que tengo el primer período libre, ya sabe, como tengo clases de nivel E.X.T.A.S.I.S. hay momentos en que no tengo nada."

" Mmmhh... aún así has hecho mucho ruido, jovencito. Vamos, afuera, afuera de éste lugar"

Draco salió casi a las patadas por parte de la anciana. En su camino hacia la Sala Común, se topó con sus estúpidos "amigos" Crabbe y Goyle. Ellos realmente lo molestaban últimamente pero eran lo único que lo protegía fisicamente, ya que eran muy fornidos y corpulentos.

Mientras caminaba por las mazmorras le vino a la mente la frase que el Señor Oscuro le había dicho: "Se te encomendará un tutor, que como podrás haber adivinado es tu profesor de Pociones."

" Snape, " pensó " él debe ayudarme. El Señor Oscuro dijo que sería mi tutor, es decir que me ayudaría."

Draco cambió de rumbo. Giró a la derecha, con rumbo al aula de Pociones. Al llegar a la puerta, se dio cuenta que los estúpidos Vincent y Gregory seguían detrás suyo, como si no tuvieran otra cosa que hacer más que seguirle a todos lados.

" Crabbe, Goyle, quedense vayanse. Hagan lo que quieran pero no entren conmigo, ¿entendido?" ordenó el rubio

Los dos idiotas asintieron pesadamente, pero no se inmutaron de su lugar. Resoplando, Draco abrió lentamente la puerta. Snape estaba teniendo una clase de Pociones con los de segundo curso, pero trás una seña del joven dijo a la clase "Sigan haciendo la poción energizante. Ya vuelvo, y si me llego a enterar de que alguien hizo algo indebido en mi ausencia será gravemente castigado."

Severus salió afuera y le ordenó a Draco que lo siguiese, quien les hizo una mueca a sus compañeros como dicendo "Quedense". El profesor lo llevó hasta su despacho, un lugar frío y sucio. Allí, le indicó que se sentase y abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpido por la voz del muchacho:

" Necesito tu ayuda."


	11. La decisión de Harry

Capítulo 11: La decisión de Harry

La clase de Encantamientos fue muy diferente a las habituales. Los años anteriores, esa signatura había sido la mejor calificada para hablar con amigos, mayormente porque el aula simepre se llenaba de griterios o explosiones o cosas raras de parte de los alumnos (en el caso del curso de Harry, los estruendos eran casi siempre producto de los trabajos de Neville) pero ahora los jovenes estaban permanentemente en silencio, siendo escrutados por la mirada del reciente profesor.

La lección había dado comienzo de forma normal. Los adolescentes habían entrado al claustro en silencio, se habían sentado cada uno en su lugar correspondiente y habían esperado al Profesor Aughburn.

Fausto Aughburn entró moviendo la varita, haciendo que todas las puertas, ventanas y persianas se cerraran. Luego habia hecho otra floritura y las antorchas que colgaban de las paredes se habían prendido inmediatamente,

" Soy su profesor de Encantamientos, el profesor Aughburn" informó el hombre, pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, la mano de Hermione se elevó en el aire. "Sí, ehh..."

" Hermione Granger " dijo ella

" Sí, Granger, ¿que sucede? "

" Me preguntaba qué había pasado con el Profesor Flitwick."

" Filius se ha ausentado por problemas personales, como bien le ha dicho el director. No hay otra respuesta que esa, me temo. " Tomo una bocanada de aire, movio ligeramente la varita y apareció un pegamino en su escritorio." Comenzaremos la clase de ésta manera. Yo dire un encantamiento y apuntaré a algúna persona, quien deberá hacerlo. Eso será sólo para probar su nivel, ¿está bien?"

Todos asintieron murmurando. Ningún profesor sustituto les había hecho ese tipo de prueba.

" Comenzaremos con..." miró la hoja que tenía delante, y soltando una risita dijo " uno facil...Encantamiento Levitador" a continuación miró a toda la clase y con un dedo largo apuntó a Ron. " Usted señor...Weasley, ¿verdad?"

" Eh -si." Ron parecía nervioso, pero cerró los ojos y se acordó de aquel día de brujas en que él y sus dos amigos habían derrotado al Troll. Sacó de su bolsillo la varita y con ella apuntó a uno de sus libros "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

El libro se elevó en el aire unos metros y luego se depositó en su lugar anterior. El profesor Aughburn estalló en aplausos.

" Muy Bien, señor Weasley, perfecto! " luego anotó algo en un pergamino y dijo " Bien ahora... usted señorita Patil, deseo un Encantamiento Reductor "

Parvati emitió una risita después de reducir al tamaño de un enano a su mochila. Aughburn dio una carcajada y volvió a anotar algo en su hoja.

" Excelente, excelente. Creo que eso nos bastará por ahora. Mañana seguiremos con el repaso. Ahora si nos movemos al tema de la clase de hoy... este día veremos a el Encantamiento Detector. ¿Alguien me puede explicar este hechizo?"

Como siempre fue la mano de Hermione la que se levantó casi al instante. En la cara del profesor apareció una sonrisa y la señaló.

" El Encantamiento Detector es muy usado entre la gente que trabaja en las grandes oficinas con muchos papeles. Su principal función es la de encontrar cualquier cosa que el mago o bruja desee. Sin embargo hay gran cantidad de estos encantamientos."

" Y supongo que usted sabra por qué..."

" Sí. Hay una amplia variedad por que lo que cambia en sí es la forma en que se manifiesta el objeto deseado. Puede brillar, cambiar de color, etc."

" Perfecto, diez puntos para Gryffindor. Como bien ha dicho la señorita Granger, el Encantamiento Detector nos permite encontrar algo que estamos buscando. Por ejemplo, digamos que yo deseo hallar a una mascota perdida, este hechizo es esencial.

En la clase de hoy y las de ésta semana veremos tres variedades de detectores. El primero, que estudiaremos ahora hará que el objeto brille. Su encantción es _Reperio Lucero! _y mientras lo digan focalizen en sus mentes fuertemente la cosa que desean que brille." a continuación agitó la varita y enfrente de cada alumno apareció una pluma. " Comienzen, yo los dejaré practicar durante una hora. Una vez terminada cada uno me mostrará cómo lo hace, y yo decidiré si se necesitan deberes o no. Vamos, vamos, el tiempo es oro."

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a hacer brillar a su pluma. El encantamiento podía parecer fácil, pero lograr que la pluma se quedara brillando durante mucho tiempo era una tarea que costaba mucha concentración. Ni siquiera Hermione podía hacerlo durar más de unos segundos. El tiempo pasó volando, ya que sin que nadie se diera cuenta la hora había pasado y era momento de la evaluación.

Cada uno de los jovenes realizó a su turno el Encantamiento Detector. En general todos hicieron un buen trabajo, incluso Neville llegó a hacer brillar a su pluma durante cuatro segundos, por lo que el Profesor Aughburn no les dejó ningun deber.

La campana sonó justo después de que Seamus, el último, fuera examinado. Todos los jovenes desfilaron hacia el pasillo al contrario del profesor, quien se quedó atrás, seguramente haciendo los preparativos para su próxima clase. Excusandose diciendo que se había olvidado algo, Hermione volvió al aula. Ron y Harry se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor, deseosos de comer algo.

A traves de la puerta, Hermione observó cómo Aughburn se retiraba por una abertura trasera hacia lo que parecía una habitación vacía. La chica abrió lentemente el portón, intentando no hacer ruido, luego se acercó a su pupitre y tomó su tomo de _El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos, nivel 6_.

Aún dentro del lugar, Hermione escuchó un estruendo detrás de la puerta. Intrigada, atravesó el salón y miró por la mirilla. Estaba todo oscuro.

" ¿Profesor Aughburn? " preguntó a la nada.

Todo pasó de repente. La chica entró al lugar y vio a su maestro allí, parado, despeinado, con la túnicarasgada y los ojos colorados. La habitación estaba llena de trastos que parecían no funcionar. Aughburn estaba al lado de una botella lena de un liquido trasparente, agua.

" ¿¡Qué haces aquí, chiquilla? " su voz sonaba diferente, como si estuviera enojado.

" Yo solo vine a buscar el libro que me había olvidado, y escuché un ruido, y vine a ver que pasaba, nada más."

" Vete, vete ¡YA!"

Hermione salió de la habitación y del aula corriendo. En su camino al Gran Comedor se tropezó con su persona menos favorita, Draco Malfoy. Sus ojos celestes fríos se clavaron en la muchacha que lo miró con un gesto de asco.

" Fijate por dónde vas, Granger."

" Vete, Malfoy, ¿acaso no tienes otra cosa que hacer que estar molestando todo el día?"

" No permitiré que una sangre sucia manche el apellido de mi familia. "

" Retractate de lo que has dicho, " pero la voz que había sonado no era la de Hermione, sino la del Profesor Zeller, el maestro de Defensa " esas palabras no son bien recibidas en este establecimiento. Pidele perdón."

" No se preocupe, profesor " le dijo Hermione a Aldrick " yo me las puedo arregar sola. "

" Dile que lo sientes " ordenó nuevamente Zeller a Malfoy.

" No haré nada de eso. " desafió el muchacho y luego se dio media vuelta para seguir caminando por el pasillo.

El profesor levantó la varita y le apuntó al chico, la agito brevemente mientras murmuraba una hechizo petrificador. Draco se paró en seco, inmovilizado.

" No permitiré que un alumno me hable así, jovencito" le dijo " tu y yo iremos a ver al director ahora." y volvió a agitar su varita haciendo levitar al cuerpo innerte del muchacho. " Perdonelo por lo que ha dicho " le hablo a Hermione " ya recibirá el castigo necesario."

La chica emitió una risita y corrió hacia el comedor. Realmente tenía mucha hambre, pero se desilusionó al recordar la huelga de hambre que había empezado el día anterior. Se sentó al lado de Ron, que ya estaba engullendo una costilla de cerdo entera. Tan pronto como su amigo terminó de tragar les contó lo que había presenciado, tanto su encuentro con Aughburn como el incidente con Malfoy y Zeller.

Al terminar su relato, sus dos amigos se echaron a reir.

" Asi que Malfoy quedó petrificado.." dijo entre risas Ron.

" Sí, y fue movilizado por Zeller, ya te lo he dicho." le contestó Hermione.

" Ojalá hubiera estado allí. " deseó Harry "No me hubiera parado de reir hasta Navidad."

A los tres les tocaba un período libre luego del almuerzo. Antes de emprender su camino hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, Hermione le echó una mirada de soslayo a la comida, su estomago emitió un rugido, y la chica, moviendo la mano suavemente tomó una papa. La mordió y tragó rápidamente, pero no fue suficiente. Ya en las escaleras, Harry y Ron le estaban gritando para que se apurase, asi que la chica no tuvo otro remedio que dejar la comida en la mesa y su hambre en su estomago.

Cuando los tres llegaron a la Sala Común, una chica de pelo rizado y rubio se le acercó y le dijo a Harry con una voz muy aguda, casi chillando:

" La Profesora McGonaggal dice que quiere ver en su despacho a los alumnos Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, ahora"

Los dos mencionados intercambiaron miradas interrogativas.

" ¡AHORA! " repitió, una vez más gritando.

El pelirrojo y su amigo se levantaron del sillón en que se habían sentado y se encaminaron a el despacho de McGonaggal, una habitación que se encontraba cerca del aula de Transformaciones.

" ¿Sabes por qué nos quiere ver? " interrogó Harry.

" No lo sé."

" Quizas es por mi petición. Le pedí, Bah! más bien le rogé, que hablara con Snape para ver si me ´podía dejar entrar en su clase. Si no no podré convertirme en Auror"

" Pero si yo no le pedí entonces ¿por qué quiere verme a mí también? Yo me saqué una "S", y ella dijo que Snape había aceptado a los alumnos con una Supera las Expectativas."

Llegaron velozmente al lugar indicado y tras golpear la puerta y escuchar la aprobación de la profesora para entrar, abrieron la puerta, que emitió un cruigido.

" Weasley, Potter, sientense."

Los dos hicieron lo que se le había ordenado y tomaron asiento en las dos sillas que había frente al escritorio de la mujer.

" Potter, debo decirte que aunque traté y traté de convencer a Severus de que te dejara entrar, " Harry tragó y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, Snape no había lo había aceptado " dijo que podías entrar sólo con una condición."

A Harry se le dibujó una sonrisa. ¡Había sido aceptado en Pociones!

" Gracias, profesora, no sabe cuanto se lo agradezco."

" No fue nada, Potter. Como decía, el Profesor Snape dijo que serías aceptado sólo con una condición, como ya he dicho, y es la siguiente: si tú llegaras a reprobar un examen serías hechado de la clase junto con el señor Weasley."

" ¿Qué? " protestó Harry " Eso significa que si yo repruebo, también los hace Ron."

" Exacto."

" No importa, Harry. " lo reconfortó su amigo " Yo digo que sí."

" No lo sé, " respondió el otro muchacho " no quiero llevar la carga de tener que aprobar por mí y por ti"

" Lo siento, Potter, pero no puedo hacer nada. Y necesito tu respuesta ahora, para poder informarle a Severus."

" Él dice que sí" respondió Ron por Harry.

" Yo no digo nada, Ron, entiendelo, no quiero que pierdas la asignatura por mi culpa."

" Y yo no quiero que tu pierdas la materia por mi culpa. Además, siempre tendremos a Hermione para ayudate con las pociones."

Harry sonrió y luego miró decididamente a su profesora "Está bien. Lo haré."

" Excelente, " aprobó McGonaggal " informaré a Severus ya mismo. Pueden irse."

Los dos amigos salieron del despacho. Juntos, caminaron hacia la Sala Común donde todavía les quedaba una hora antes de la proxima clase, la de Pociones.


	12. La Copa de la Victoria parte 1

Capítulo 12: La Copa de la Victoria (parte 1)

Draco Malfoy, un muchacho de dieciseis años, se sorprendió al ver lo que se encontraba frente a él. Estaba en una habitación circular, llena de retratos de antiguos directores de su colegio. En una percha colgaba un ave de plumaje rojo y dorado que era hermosa, detrás de un escritorio atestado de pequeños objetos plateados y zumbantes estaba Albus Dumbledore mirandolo con una mirada inquisidora, tanto a él como a quien lo había llevado allí, su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Aldrick Zeller.

" Perdone mi irrupción, Dumbledore" dijo el anciano profesor " pero este tema es de suma importancia. Este pequeño que tengo aquí ha estado llamando "Sangre sucia" a una alumna, y no sólo esp, también se atrevió a desafiarme diciendo que no haría nada de lo que yo le había ordenado.

" Déjalo a mi cargo, Aldrick " la voz del director parecía cansina, como si ya estuviera harto de escuchar sobre discriminación en Hogwarts." Según creo te toca a los de cuarto en cinco minutos."

" Confío en usted para otorgarle el castigo necesario" y diciendo su última palabra, se alejó haciendo un gran estruendo al cerrar la puerta.

" Profesor, yo-"

" No hables más, Draco, ya has hecho suficiente daño con tus palabras. Aparentemente te resulta divertido hacer doler a las personas verbalmente, ¿acaso sabes lo que se siente? ¿Alguna vez has pasado por lo mismo que haces pasar a los magos hijos de _muggles_?"

" Yo," titubeó por unos segundo, pero luego repondió con voz grave "no."

" Eso esperaba. Y sé que no servirá pedirte que te disculpes con el agredido, muchas veces has dicho esas palabras denigrantes a tus compañeros. La gente no tiene por qué sufrir al escucharte, no tienes el derecho de juzgar a las personas por su procedencia. Esto tiene un limite y lo has roto, por eso creo que es momento de toma medidas más drásticas contigo."

" Profesor, haré lo que usted quiera pero por favor no-"

" Señor Malfoy, no mienta. Soy lo suficientemente avanzado en la práctica de la Legilimensia como para dejarme engañar por una persona como usted." Dumbledore tomó una bocanada de aire antes de continuar " Es mi decisión que sea suspendido por una semana entera: se quedará en su Sala Común, no podrá salir ni hacer magia. La comida se la llevará algun elfo doméstico del colegio."

La cara de Draco apenas se inmutó, su expresión no era la de una persona arrepentida, era claroque no lo estaba " No puedo hacer nada contra su palabra, ¿no es verdad?"

" No, mi palabra es irremovible. Ahora vallase derecho a la Sala Común."

El muchacho se fue tal cual como se había ido Zeller: golpeando muy fuerte la puerta al salir. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa. " Ese viejo tonto, " pensó "creyó que me estaba castigando y en realidad me está favoreciendo, a mí y el Señor Oscuro. Ahora tengo una semana entera sin clases y libre para focalizarme en la Copa de la Victoria."

El joven rubio atravesó rápidamente el vestibulo y bajó las escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras. Caminó a traves de laberinticos corredores hasta que llegó a lo que parecía un muro de piedra sólida.

" _Avaricia_ " dijo con voz decidida y observó cómo los ladrillos de la pared se iban desfigurando hasta convertirse en una puerta.

Malfoy cruzó la abertura con pasos veloces y se adentró en la Sala Común de Slytherin, una habitación larga y hecha de piedra, con antorchas verdes colgantes por medio de cadenas. Casi corriendo, bajó aún más para llegar a su dormitorio donde los esperaba Crabbe y Goyle, cada uno con una porción bastante grande de pastel de carne.

" Necesito que hagan algo, " les dijo serio " vallan ahora al despacho de Snape y diganle que necesito un permiso para la Sección Prohibida. Una vez que obtengan el permiso dirijanse a la biblioteca y diganle a Madam Pince que necesitan los libros: "_Abyssus Incendiam" _y "_Artefactos Oscuros". _Cuando los encuentren traiganmelos de inmediato. ¿Entendieron?"

Los dos idiotas asintieron pesadamente, para luego salir de la habitación. Malfoy, por su parte, salió del lugar junto a Vincent y Gregory, pero no salió de la Sala Común, sino que se paró frente a la chimenea, agarró una silla de madera, la acercó y se sentó. Con un movimiento de la varita, y quebrantando la orden del director, un Doble Espejo subió por las escaleras que acababa de subir.

" Pansy Parkinson " murmuró una vez que hubo agarrado el espejo.

En el frío vidrio apareció la cabeza de una chica de pelo oscuro y ojos cafes.

" Hola, mi amor " le saludó la muchacha del espejo.

" Hola, Pansy. ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

" Nada, estoy en una aburrida clase con el Profesor Binns, pero ahora que te veo a ti no parece tan aburrida. Quizá esta noche sea aún más divertida."

" No lo creo. El viejo sucio de Dumbledore me suspendió por una semana sólo por haberle dicho "Sangre Sucia" a esa sabelotodo insufrible de Granger"

En la cara de Pansy apareció una expresión de odio.

" Esa estúpida hija de asquerosos _muggles_. Siempre pensando que todo gira alrededor de ella."

" Sí, tienes razón. Pero dejemos de hablar de ella, no quiero seguir pensando en la escoria del mundo mágico, quiero pensar en ti, mi vida. Te amo"

" Y yo te amo a ti."

" Espero verte esta tarde. ¿Cuándo tienes un período libre?"

" Justo después de esta clase. Estaremos juntitos y solos."

" Así podremos -"

¡Crack! frente al cuerpo tendido y relajado de Malfoy apareció un ser con ojos enormes y orejas de murcielago. La Aparción repentina del elfo hizo que el joven diera un gritito y se callera de espaldads al piso.

" ¿Kreacher? " preguntó Draco, con una expresión de asombro en su cara.

El elfo lo miró con desgano, pero luego de recordar que él era el hijo de Narcissa Black de Malfoy se le iluminó el resotro.

" ¿Amo Draco? El pobre Kreacher fue puesto a trabajar en este inmundo lugar de sangre sucia por su nuevo Maestro, ese desagradable muchacho. Kreacher ahora se acuerda de usted, la ama Narcissa es su madre. Por suerte usted es de Sangre Limpia, no como la basura de magos que hay aquí"

El rubio le murmuró un suave "Adios" a su novia y cerró el espejo. Se incorporó del suelo y se volvió a sentar en el asiento de madera. El elfo domestico le había traido una bandeja llena de comida: puré de papas, pollo al horno y pastel de carne. También traía una jarra con jugo de calabaza y una compotera con ensalada de frutas.

" El Director Dumbledore le ordenó a Kreacher que le trajera a usted esta comida."

" Eh, sí, dejalá allí en la mesa. " Y vio cómo el elfo hacía lo que él le había dicho. " Asi que... ahora que ese Black ha muerto, ¿quién es tu dueño?."

" Ese asqueroso Sangre Mestiza de...¿cómo se llamaba?...Pater, Potar, Potteri..."

" ¿Potter?"

" ¡SI! ese inmundo.."

" Potter es tu dueño, ¿eh? Esas no son buenas noticias."

" No, no, claro que no."

Se escuchó el rudo como de una sirena y la cara de Kreacher se estremeció.

" Perdone, amo," le dijo a Malfoy " pero Kreacher se tiene que ir."

Sin que Draco pudiera hacer nada, el elfo desapareció dejando nada más que un seco ¡crack!. Justo a tiempo para ver como última cosa en la Sala Común de Slytherin a la puerta principal abriendose y entrar por ella a dos jovenes bastante grandes.

Crabbe y Goyle traían en sus manos a dos tomos grandes y antiguos. Draco, sonriendo, arrancó de las manos de los muchachos los libros y se sentó en la mesa, apuntó a los dos con la varita y murmuró: _Reperio Lucero, Copa de la Victoria!_

Inmediatamente alguna páginas de los libros comenzaron a brillar fuertemente. Draco siempre había sido excelente en Encantamientos, incluso Ollivander le había dicho que su varita, de pelo de unicornio, era muy buena para Encantamientos y Transformaciones.

Moviendo el dedo hacia la parte del libro que brillaba, abrió primero "_Abyssus Incendiam"_. No se sorprendió al ver que los textos estaban en latín, una lengua de la que él poco sabía. Snape ya le había advertido sobre esos libros y su información, por lo que le había enseñado un Hechizo Traductor: _Transcribo._

Utilizando el encantamiento indicado, las letas comenzaron a revolverse y volver a acomodarse, dejando escrito la traducción exacta del texto.

**COPA DE LA VICTORIA**

**Este objeto fue primeramente creada por los trabajos de los alquimistas antiguos. Su poder para hacer inmune al bebedor de cualqiuer dolencia, enfermedad o hechizo, fue el detonante para lograr una intensa busqueda de este objeto.**

**La Copa de la Victoria fue también llamado Santo Grial entre los primeros cristianos, aunque su paradero no es conocido se cree que esta escondido en algun lugar de Inglaterra.**

Asi que eso era la Copa de la Victoria: un grial que proporcionaba inmunidad. Draco no pudo evitar sonreir al pensar en los beneficios de obtener a este artefacto, podría incluso vencer al Señor Oscuro. Pero esos pensamientos se esfumaron al recordar la primera advertencia de Snape: "El Señor Tenebroso siempre sabe, nunca lo desafies"

" ¿Qué pasaría si lo retara? " se dijo a sí mismo, por la cabeza se le cruzó la imágen de su madre, retorciendose y gritando de dolor al ser torturada por el maleficio Cruciatus.

A continuación tomó _"Artefactos Oscuros"_, un libro que a pesar de ser antiguo parecía mas nuevo que el otro. La página con el artículo sobre la copa seguía brillando intensamente

**SANTO GRIAL o COPA DE LA VICTORIA (24-...)**

**Objeto en forma de copón, cuya finalidad es la de dar al que lo use una fuerza de defensa mágica de gran poder. **(A continuación venían unos párrafos que hablaban sobre su apariencia, por lo que Draco los salteó)

**(...) Una vez capturada por los magos Albus Dumbledore y Aldrick Zeller, fue llevada al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechizería en sumo secreto, donde todavía hoy reside.**

De modo que definitivamente el grial se encontraba en su escuela, la cuestión era dónde. Draco bajó la mirada para cerrar el libro y se sorprendió al ver un pedazo de pergamino en la hoja, que no había visto antes. Estaba escrito con letra apretada y casi indescifrable, aunque se reconocía que estaba escrito por una mano de mujer. Haciendo un poco de esfuerzo reconoció la primera palabra.

" Biblioteca,"

Antes de la coma venían dos palabras que no tardó en reconocer.

" Sección Restringida,"

Ahora la letra se volvía mas pequeña y detallada, parecía que fuera un escrito para una hormiga. La cosa había llegado al limite. Draco agarró su varita, apuntó a la hoja escrita y murmuró un leve hechizo agrandador. El pergamino cobró el tamaño de el libro y la escritura fue descifrada hasta el final.

" libro _Rescendo_, girar a derecha, apoyar, contraseña: Ignio."

Qué significaba aquello, Draco no lo sabía. Se levantó pesadamente y salió de la Sala Común, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a Crabbe y Goyle que claramente expresaba un No-Me-Sigas.

Los pasadizos estaban vacios, las escaleras deserticas. Tomando el camino a la biblioteca, el joven no encontró a ninguna persona. Sólo escuchó las voces de algunos de los retratos.

Al llegar a el lugar en cuestión, se dirigió a donde se refería la hoja: la Seccion Restringida, un lugar custodiado por la bibliotecaria Madam Pince. Un ligero hechizo Desilusionador bastó para pasar a la mujer, que desde un cierto ángulo de vista parecía un buitre.

"_Reperio Lucero, Rescendo!_" murmuró, y observó cómo un diminuto libro que estaba en un estante alejado comensaba a brillar.

Casi corriendo alcanzó a el sitio en donde estaba el libro. Lo tomó de un saque y lo miró. Tenía una portada negra azabache, con un relieve del escudo de Hogwarts, pero nada más. En su interior había sólo una hoja escrita.

" Dime la contraseña, si quieres encontrar a el objeto custodiado del castillo."

Giró la cabeza a su derecha, en donde sólo había una pared, pero si uno miraba minusciosamente se veía el contorno del escudo de Hogwarts y la palabra Rescendo arriba. Era exactamente igual a la inscripción de la tapa del libro recién encontrado. Draco puso el tomo sobre la pared y murmuró:

_Ignio._

Todo sucedió en un instante. El libro brilló, y su resplandor se extendió por algunas de las resquebrajaduras. La pintura se disolvió en polvo y Draco se encontró enfrente a una puerta de madera antigua.


	13. La Copa de la Victoria, parte 2

Capítulo 13: La Copa de la Victoria (parte 2)

En la Sección Restringida de la biblioteca de Hogwarts un muchacho de cabellos rubio platinado se hallaba frente a una puerta de madera. Su Encantamiento Desilusionador ya se había ido, su cuerpo, ahora visible, se debatía entre atravesar aquel porton o ir a avisarle a su profesor de Pociones y tutor como mortífago.

La puerta estaba bellamente adornada. Su madera se veía nueva, aunque era deducible que era antigua sobre todo por una gruesa capa de polvo. En la parte superior estaba tallado el escudo de Hogwarts: una H, con un tejón, un aguila, una serpiente y un leon tocandola. La manija era de plata ahora ennegracida por el paso del tiempo, y a traves de la cerradura no se poría ver más que una oscuridad impenetrable. En la parte derecha, cerca de las bisagras había esrito cuatro letras, aparentemente quemadas. "A.D.A.Z.". Y más abajo, descordinando con todo el decorado anerior se encontraban dos letras, talladas con lo que podría haber sido un cuchillo o una navaja: "P.P."

Apartando de su cabeza cualquier pensamiento, Draco empujó la manija y se vió hallado frente a frente con una escalera. Un lugar oscuro, húmedo y lleno de suciedad. Los escalones eran de piedra labrada, el camino estrecho y que no parecía tener fin. El mucahcho avanzó. Subió despacio, todavía un poco asustado por la rapidez con que todo había pasado, pero subió. El tiempo pasó, quizás fueron segundos, minutos, incluso horas los que tardó Draco en llegar, finalmente al final de las escaleras.

La nueva habitación parecía haberse conservado mucho mejor que las escaleras. Aunque la oscuridad todavía era dominante, desapareció con un simple hechizo iluminador. Estaba en un cuarto cuadrado, con una alfombra de color pardo. En la pared de la derecha crepitaban cuatro antorchas, una verde, una roja, una azul y una negra. A la izquierda descansaban cuatro llaves. Delante del joven, había otra puerta, solo que esta era mucho menos ostentosa y no tenía otro decorado que una serpiente verde dibujando una "S".

" ¿Qué es este lugar?" pensó, atemorizado, recorriendo cada rincón del nuevo lugar con su mirada." ¿Acaso es esto la Cámara Secreta? Pero mi padre me dijo que no se abriría a otro que no fuese el heredero de Slytherin y yo no tengo su sangre."

Abajo, Madam Pince volvía a revisar la Seccion Restringida, aunque no había visto a nadie entrar, hubiera podido jurar que había vislumbrado a alguien adentro.

Draco volvió a revisar que nadie lo seguía. Si cualquier profesor lo encontrara ahí seguramente sería expulsado: había violado el castigo de Dumbledore y había entrado ilegalemente a la Seccion Prohibida. Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, asi que decidió aventurarse un poco más en ese lugar misterioso. Decidió que sería mas cómodo llevar una antorcha en una mano y la varita preparada en la otra, en vez de usar la varita como fuente de luz. Se acercó a la pared derecha procurando no emitir ningún sonido, sin llamar la atención de la bibliotecaria debajo. Las cuatro antorchas mostraban fuegos de distintos colores y tamaños. Draco agarró la más grande y luminosa, la verde, y atravesó la puerta de la serpiente, que se encontraba sin llave puesta.

La oscuridad parecía ahora haberse engullido totalmente el cuerpo del muchacho, pero la luz verdosa de su antorcha le mostró el interior del nuevo lugar. Era una habitación circular, parecida al despacho de Dumbledore, pero en su centro había un caldero burbujeante frente a una esatua de una sepiente. La pared frontal estaba cubierta por el dibuo de una cabeza con viboras en vez de pelo y una lengua bífida.

Aún sin saber lo que le deparaba, Draco se acercó al caldero, que parecía estar sobre un pedestal. A su lado apareció un pergamino vacio y una pluma. Tan pronto como sus pies se apoyaron detrás del pedestal surgió de la nada un sonido. Al principio fue sólo un eco. Una voz distante. Pero ese eco cobró fuerzas, se llenó de poder y sonó estruendoso en la sala.

"Si tu astucia debes probar, una pregunta me debes contestar: el objeto que se encuentra más adelante muchos lo han intentado de agarrar, ahora tú ¿para qué lo deseas usar?. Un pergamino hay a tu lado, escribe tu respuesta y sumergela en la poción, solo así sabremos cuál fue tu elección"

Draco se encontraba totalmente confundido. Él ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que se encontraba escondido y ya le estaban preguntando por qué lo deseaba. La puerta de la biblioteca se había abierto y Malfoy había entrado solo por pura curiosidad, no porque deseaba obtener el artefacto que reposaba en los adentros de aquel lugar.

A.D.A.Z... P.P... Dos iniciales muy confusas. Draco no conocía a nadie cuyo nombre tuviera las letras A, D, A, y Z como iniciales.

" Un momento " se interrumpió a sí mismo, intentando recordar lo que había leido en el libro "Objetos Oscuros".

Si no le fallaba la memoria, el tomo decía que la Copa de la Victoria había sido encontrada por dos magos célebres: Albus Dumbledore y Aldrick Zeller. Albus, Dumbledore, Aldrick, Zeller. ADAZ.

" Eso es " volvió a resurgir una voz decidida entre sus pensamientos y tan entusiasmado estuvo con este descubrimiento que las letras PP fueron casi completamente borradas de su cabeza " Más alla está la Copa de la Victoria."

Ahora el problema consistía en encontrar una excusa adecuada para escribir como repuesta. Tomó el pergamino y la pluma, que parecía llena de tinta por arte de magia y escribió. " Yo, Draco Malfoy, deseo el artilugio que viene después porque..."

Titubeó. ¿Qué pasaría si su respuesta no fuese algo acertado? ¿Lo matarían? No lo sabía. Descidió poner un deseo que ya había pensado, ese mismo día, cuando abpia aprendido los efectos de la Copa. Un deseo que se había esfumado con sólo pensar en el sufrimiento que causaría a sus familiares.

Terminó de escribir la frase colocando " porque sólo con eso podré convertirme en un mago poderoso y astuto " Cuando hubo puesto el punto final, la tinta brillo con un fulgor verde durante unos segundos. Draco la enrolló y la tiró suavemente en la poción, que al recibir el papel emitió un borboteó. Unos minutos después, la misma voz, el mismo eco, el mismo sonido, habló desde cualquier punto y todos los puntos del lugar.

" Tú, Draco Malfoy, deseas el artilugio que viene después porque sólo con él podrás convertirte en un mago poderoso y astuto" la última palabra quedó flotando en el aire, resonando en los oídos del joven hasta que finalmente escuchó lo que serían las últimas palabras de la voz " Y yo, eco de Salazar Slyhterin, creo que tu razón es lo suficientemente valida como para ser aceptada por mi, eres libro de seguir adelante o volve atrás." en ese momento se escuchó el sonido de un cerrojo al abrirse y la estatua de la serpiente que se hallaba frente al muchacho cobró vida. Sus ojos brillaron rojos y poderosos. Reptó por el piso, trepó a las fauces del muro frontal y se deslizó hasta su boca con forma de puerta, en donde se enroscó, dando la sensación de una manija.

Draco caminó a la nueva puerta con suavidad. Unavez que llegó allí, posó su mano en la manija-serpiente y tiró de ella. La boca de Salazar Slyhterin se abrió, dando paso a una habitación exactamente igual a la anterior: cuadrada, con alfomra parda, con antorchas, llavas, y una puerta, sólo que en vez de una serpiente con forma de S, tenía un águila sobrevolando una R azul.

Apenas el joven pisó la alfombra de esta nueva habitación, el fuego verde de su antorcha se extinguió completamente, y por más que el muchacho utilizó hechizos de fuego, no volvió a prenderse, por lo que Draco se acercó al estante en done crepitaban más fuentes de luz y las examinó para ver cuál le resultaba más adecuada.

Los fuegos eran de distintos colores, como al principio, sólo que ahora no había cuatro antorchas: había tres, una azul, una roja y una negra. Como alguna vez la verde fue la más luminosa, ahora lo era la de color azulado. Estaba adornada con arabescos dorados y aguilas de zafiro.

El adolescente la asió con la mano izquierda, reservando a su mano derecha exclusivamente la varita. Draco se acercó a la manija de la puerta y tiró de ella. Nada sucedió. El portón estaba cerrado, no como el anterior, que había estado sin cerrojo.

"_Alohomora!_" dijo, apuntando al cerrojo, pero la puerta seguía tan afianzada como antes.

¿Ahora qué debía hacer? Recorrió con la mirada a todo el cuarto, y cuando percibió un reflejo de la luz de color azul, caminó para ver qué era aquel objeto. Brillaba desde la derecha, en el estante de las llaves.

La madera que sostenía a las tres llaves era igual a la que retenía a las antorchas. Cada uno de los objetos que descansaban allí tenía, en el extremo superior, un grabado. En la primera se observaba a una espada, en la segunda se distinguía unas manos y en la última, una hoja y una pluma. Draco se decepcionó. Las tres eran exactamente iguales entre sí a pesar de esto. Se sentó en una butaca en un rincón del lugar para meditar qué hacer.

En la antecámara había encontrado un dibujo de una serpiente en forma de S, dos símbolos importantes de la casa Slyhterin, y la antorcha fuerte había crepitado con un color verdoso, tantas veces asociado a esta mismo casa. Para confirmar cualquier duda, la voz que le había hablado le había dicho "Yo, eco de Salazar Slytherin...", y además había aceptado el hecho de que Draco quisiese la Copa para su beneficio, para convertirse en poderoso y astuto, dos características muy propias de su casa, seguramente todo era una clara alusión a Slyhterin, la casa de el Señor Oscuro. ¿Podría se ésta también una habitación propia de una casa?

Una águila, una R, el color azul, eran todas señales de Ravenclaw, la casa que privilegiaba la inteligencia y la sabiduría por sobre toda las cosas, aunque también albergaba a gente engreída y muy abiciosa. Tan solo le faltaba deducir una cosa: el grabado en la llave. Emitiendo una risita, Draco se acercó al estante y tomó la última, que tenía el dibujo de un pergamino y una pluma.

Casi corriendo, se abalanzó a la puerta, metió la llave por la cerradura y la giró. Se deslizó fácilmente y la puerta emitió un ¡click, mostrando que estaba abierta. El joven empujó y se encontró a sí mismo en un cuarto oscuro como los otros, pero muy diferente al anterior.

Su forma era normal, rectangular. En cada rincón había pequeños candelabros apagados. La puerta de entrada estaba en el medio de un muro cubierto de runas y extraños grabados que centelleaban cada vez que la azulada luz los iluminaba. El techo estaba vacío, un poco desgastado y húmedo, pero mantenido en buenas condiciones. Una mesa de marmol se erguía en el medio de el lugar, pero esta mesa estaba iluminada por algo invisible.

La voz de una mujer, probablemente Rowena Ravenclaw, clamó desde el interior de la habitación:

" Oh, aquel que busca la gloria, para pasar por este lugar deberás realizar el exámen que tienes frente tuyo. Cuando hayas terminado deberás pronunciar la contraseña que utilizaste para abrir las escaleras secretas y con eso podré saber si tus respuertas fueron acertadas."

Draco se acercó con miedo a la mesa. Si fallara todo sería en vano, no conseguiría nunca la Copa de la Victoria. Cuando hubo llegado a el lugar en donde reposaba un pergamino, escrito con diez preguntas. A su lado descansaba una pluma de faisán verde. El joven agarró las cosas y comenzó a escribir sus respuestas.

Aquel examen fue lo más dificil que el chico jamás hubiera hecho. Incluso las Matriculas de Honor en Brujería resultarían una estupidez comparado con aquella hoja y aquellas diez preguntas. A menudo Draco cerraba los ojos y intentaba recordar las arduas definiciones de cosas tales como la poción Resoluto, o el hechizo Wadiwassi. Pero al fin y al cabo, pasada aproximadamente una media hora, su hoja estuvo completa, de pies a cabeza con respuestas extensas y dificiles de comprender.

El muchacho sacó su varita (que había guardado para estar más cómodo) y apuntó con ellas al pergamino mientras murmuraba para sus adentros "Ignio". Inmediatamente, el pergamino despareció en una voluta de humo, dejando nada a su rastro.

" Yo, eco de Rowena Ravenclaw, acepto tus respuestas como verdaderas, y por tanto te permito proseguir hacia la cámara del tesoro" dijo la voz de la mujer, con un tono de disgusto. Draco sonrió abiertamente y se fue por una puerta que tenía delante. Mientras caminaba a la salida, sus oídos percibieron el sonido de Rowena que susurraba "Estos chicos de hoy no estudian nada..."

El muchacho emitió otra risita, abriendo la puerta y encontrandose con la ya usual sala con antorchas y llaves. Ahora en la puerta relampagueaba un tejon alrededor de una H. El fuego azul quedó en la nada, y el fuego negro que reposaba a la izquierda tomó un fulgor enorme, casi alcanzando al techo.

La puerta estaba cerrada. Ya sin dudas, Draco se acercó al estante de las llaves y agarró la que tenía dibujada unas manos y se acercó a el portón, olvidandose de agarrar la anotorcha. La puerta se abrió sin emitir queja, la manija se deslizó suavemente y el muchacho se encontró a sí mismo parado enfrente a un claustro oscuro, el más oscuro que jamás hubiese visto.

No se veía nada. Ni siquiera la delgada figura del joven rubio, ni siquiera ese contorno, era distinguible entre las sombras que imperaban en ese lugar. Draco susurró un suave: "Lumos!" pero la luz que surgió de la varita fue rápidamente extinguida. Todo era oscuridad. Eterna, incesante oscuridad. Esperando escuchar el eco de la voz de Helga Hufflepuff, se sentó en el piso, al que no podía ver. El tiempo pasó, pero nada era audible. El adolescente se erguió de un salto, y tanteó la nada en busca de algo sólido, algo con lo que probar que seguía con vida.

De repente, se escuchó una voz. Pero no una voz deconocida, sino que era familiar y querida. La voz de su madre. Hablaba rápido, como si no tuviese tiempo de decir nada, y tan rápido hablaba que nada se le entendía. Pero llegó un momento en que su velocidad se aminoró. Sus palabras se hicieron entendibles, sus palabras cobraron significado. El joven al reconocer esos sonidos se alegró de escucharla, aunque no supiese cómo eso era posible, estaba contento de poder hablar con su madre.

" Draco, mi hijo" le habló " vete, no es correcto."

" Pero mamá " lo interrumpió este " el Señor Oscuro ya te ha atacado una vez y lo volverá a hacer. No deseo perderte."

" Ni yo, pero no está bien que hagas esto. No debes."

" Mamá, hare todo lo que pueda para que no sufras. Tu sabes que haría cualquier cosa que se me pidiese si con ello lograría hacerte feliz."

" No deseo que lo hagas. "

" Pero yo sí."

" Draco, si tu lo hicieses, no harías otra cosa que angustiarme. No puedo pensar en que arriesgas tu vida sólo por mi. No lo hagas." entonces, la voz que aún no se había hecho visible de quien venía profirió en sollozos.

" Hare lo que tu digas, porque esta es tu decision.."

" No lo hagas. Date la vuelta y vuelve al colegio, a mi no me pasará nada."

Al escucharse la última palabra, la silueta de Narcissa Malfoy se hizo visible a unos pasos de su hijo, de quienes ojos brotaron unas lagrimas enormes. El muchacho abrazó a la mujer y le susurró "Adios.", pero ese sonido fue sofocado por una risa estruendosa y horrible, tan horrible que lograría asustar incluso al más valiente.

Al lado del contorno de la mujer, se vislumbró otra figura. Una alta, con capucha negra y envuelta en ropajes oscuros. Lord Voldemort.

El hombre levantó un brazo, y con él su varita. " Narcissa, Narcissa, Narcissa " dijo, con un tono medio alegre " yo te lo advertí. Te lo dije: si tu me desafías, yo te mato. Por eso es mi deber decirte mis últimas palabras. " Voldemort apuntó con su varita a la mujer y exclamó con placer "Avada Kedavra".

Sucedió todo en unos instantes. El rayo de luz verde se disparó y tocó un cuerpo. Aunque el cuerpo que asestó no fue el deseado. Draco Malfoy se había intepuesto entre su madre y la Maldición Asesina. El eco de su madre estalló en llantos mientras que la voz oscura se reía, y todo giraba para Draco. Todo se desvanecía como en un sueño, todo desaparecía y se volvía a formar una imágen.

La luces brillantes le molestaron en los ojos. Draco se halló a sí mismo en una habitación desconocida, un lugar amplio y vasto, lleno de plantas hermosas y flores magnificas. Estaba acostado en el suelo, en el medio del claustro. Cuando los pensamientos se hubieron aclarado en su mente, comenzó a recordar: se había sacrificado por el amor a su madre, ¿eso significaba que estaba muerto?.

Una voz chillona, de carácter agudo hizo que el muchacho se sobresaltara. " Yo, Helga Hufflepuff, considero tu acto de amor lo suficiente como para dejarte pasar."

Draco se confundió todavía más. " ¿Es que acaso no estoy muerto? ¿Qué ha pasado?"

La misma voz chillona rió con gran entusiasmo "¿Muerto? Pero no, querido. La prueba ha sido pasada. Tú hiciste un acto de amor, te sacrificaste por tu mamá, pero no sucedió en realidad. Fue todo una ilusión. Eres libre de pasar a la cámara del tesoro."

Draco se paró y caminó hacia adelante, en donde había una gran puerta de roble adornada con caracteres dorados. Estaba claramente abierta. El muchacho la abrió de un saque y se vio en otro lugar.

Era una sala bella. Con paredes pintadas de escarlata y oro. En el centro, se ergía una gran mesa redonda, escrita con palabras incomprensibles. Pero en medio de la mesa estaba la ansiada Copa de la Victoria. Draco se quedó maravillado con su hermosura.

La Copa era de plata. En sus costados se extendían dos alas blancas que servirían como manijas. Su base estaba garabateada con piedras preciosas tales como rubíes y zafiros. El adolescente corrió a su encuentro pero fue detenido por otra voz, que era profunda y misteriosa.

" Yo, Godric Gryffindor, te saludo. Para llegar hasta acá debes ser un mago muy poderoso, pero para esta prueba el poder no te valdrá de nada, porque lo que aquí importa es el coraje y la determinación. Nada se te impondrá en tu camino. Es tu decisión si deseas agarrar la Copa o volverte, pero dejame decirte una cosa, y sólo una cosa:

Si llegaras a tomar el objeto, y lo usases para hacer el mal, tu vida se te será quitada al instante. Pero si vuelves tu espalda, deberás saber que tu vida estará maldita, y no serás tú, sino tus seres queridos los que moriran."

Draco titubeó. ¿Qué era más preciado para él, su vida o la de sus seres queridos? Un instante fue el que tardó en reaccionar. Un instante en que los recuerdos de los gritos de su madre resonaron en su cabeza, esos gritos de dolor que habían sido causados por, irónicamente, quien era ahora su amo y señor. Sus dudas fueron despejadas por esos recuerdos, y avanzó de forma decidida, y agarró a la Copa.

Cuando la hubo asido por una de las alas blancas, la voz de Godric se escuchó de nuevo: "Oh, tu que has agarrado a el tesoro de los fundadores, la última prueba ha sido pasada. Tu valentía y determinación de obtener la Copa a cualquier costo te han permitido pasar todas las pruebas. No te pasará nada al usar el objeto, pero ten cuidado, pues sus efectos son peligrosos."

Al escuchar la última frase, Draco rio. Ahora era libre de usar la Copa a su antojo, y lo que haría sería entregarsela al Señor Oscuro, quizás así lo dejaría de molestar. El muchacho se dio vuelta y atravesó la puerta que por la que había entrado, pero no se encontró con la sala llena de plantas que había visto, sino que se vió hallado frente a las escaleras largas. Mientras bajaba, Draco se fijó la hora y se sorprendió: eran las 13:00, no había pasado casi ningun minuto desde que abandonó la Sección Restringida.

Antes de abandonar las escaleras, el joven se aplicó un Encantamiento Desilusionador y abandonó la biblioteca, dirigiendose a su Sala Común, para encontrarse con su amada Pansy.


	14. Una noticia inesperada

Capítulo 14: Una noticia inesperada

Ningún alumno descubrió que Draco se había ido a hurtadillas de su Sala Común, ni que había infringido el castigo del Director, pero Hermione, Ron y Harry estaban realmente felices de que Malfoy hubiese tenido una semana de detención.

El tiempo pasó, rápido y doloroso. Con cada día, más muertes eran nombradas en El Profeta, algunos nombres que para los tres amigos eran desconocidos y otros que estaban relacionados con ellos, o con la Orden. De ese modo se enteraron del ataque al Ministerio por parte de una veintena de mortífagos, también supieron de la desaparición de el señor Ollivander, un mago que hacia varitas mágicas, o de que Lucius Malfoy había sido condenado a tres años de prisión en Azkaban.

" Se lo tiene bien merecido" dijo Ron cuando leyó la nota sobre Lucius.

" Eso no lo dudo, " le contestó Hermione, mientras untaba un poco de mantequilla en una tostada. Su huelga de hambre había terminado exactamente 48 horas después de su proclamación, según la chica el tiempo había sido suficiente, pero según su estomago la razón era obvia " aunque no creo que se quede allí por mucho tiempo."

" ¿De qué hablas? " inquirió Harry, que estaba sirviendose una buena cantidad de jugo de calabza en su copa " ¿No se supone que de Azkaban es imposible escaparse? Sólo Sirius pudo lograr salir:" en su cara se observó un dejo de tristeza al decir el nombre de su padrino, pero desapareció casi al instante.

" De Azkaban ERA imposible escaparse, cuando los Dementores la custodiaban. Desde la sublevación en masa hace casi un año el número de presos escapados ha incrementado alarmadoramente."

" Es verdad..." murmuró Ron, después de tragar el último trozo de budín.

En ese momento entró al castillo una lechuza tardía. Su pelaje era blanco como la nieve, y sus ojos eran de un color ambarino. En sus patas llevaba atada una carta no muy extensa. Con un despliegue de sus alas, aterrizó en la mesa de Gryffindor, enfrente a Harry.

" ¡Hedwig! " la saludó el muchacho.

La lechuza le pellizcó cariñosamente el dedo. Desde hacía ya varios días, Harry y sus amigos habían estado investigando la desaparición de su ex-profesor de Encantamientos, Filius Flitwick. Intentando obtener alguna pista, Harry le había enviado una carta a Remus Lupin, preguntandole si sabía algo sobre él. Seguramente ésta era su respuesta.

El chico desató el sobre de la pata de su mascota, quien una vez que vio que su tarea había concluido, agarró una tira de tocino del plato de su amo y voló hasta la pajarera de las lechuzas.

" ¿Es del profesor Lupin? " le preguntó su amiga con cara de interés, antes de que Harry pudiera siquiera abrirla.

" Si me dieras tiempo de poder leerla, te respondería."

" Perdon, Harry, es que ya sabes la incertidumbre que me dan este tipo de cosas."

El joven desenrrolló el pergamino con cuidado y se encontró con la ya conocida letra de su antiuo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

_Querido Harry:_

_Flitwick está fuera del colegio por razones secretas. Lo siento, pero no puedo decirte nada al respecto sin tener permiso especial. Cuidate mucho, los mortífagos te están buscando._

_Remus_

" Tomen," les dijo Harry a sus amigos, entregandoles la carta "no dice nada. Sólo que los motivos de su ausencia son secretos y no me los puede decir porque no tiene una aprobación. Seguro que todo eso de 'razones personales' es una fachada."

" ¿Qué es una fachada? " preguntó una voz de mujer, soñadora y pérdida.

Luna Lovegood se había acercado al lugar de Ron poco a poco. Ahora estaba para detrás de él, con sus manos en los hombros del pelirrojo y masajeandolo. La cara de su amigo expresaba un claro disgusto, Hermione, en cambio, parecía alegre y divertida viendo la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.

" Eh, Luna, ¿Puedes irte?" le preguntó con un tono despresciable Ron a la chica.

La expresión que adoptó Luna demostraba que estaba dolida por lo que el pecoso le había dicho. Emitió un leve sollozo y se alejó corriendo a la mesa de su casa, Ravenclaw, donde unas personas la rodearon y le preguntaron qué le pasaba.

Desde el día en que habían llegado a Hogwarts, Luna había estado "acosando" a Ron hasta el hartazgo, lo besaba, abrazaba, masajeaba, le hacía de todo. Cada vez que la chica se acercaba a su amigo, los ojos de ella brillaban intensamente, sacando esa niebla de perdidez que usualmente tenían, pero, en cambio, la cara de su compañero rara vez expresaba alegría.

" Creo que tienes razón, Harry" la voz de Hermione lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que volviese a la realidad.

" ¿Qué? Ah, sí."

Justo en ese momento las puertas del Gran Salon se volvieron a abrir, dando paso a los alumnos del quinto año. Casi al fondo, charlando y riendo con sus amigos estaba Ginny, la hermana menor de Ron, una chica muy bella y atractiva que últimamente estaba llamando su atención muy seguido. Su largo pelo rojo centelleaba con cada rayo de sol, haciendo que toda su cara se iluminara y le diese un aspecto mas hermoso.

" Estas volando de nuevo, amigo " le molestó el muchacho pelirrojo.

Apenas volvió en sí, Harry sintió una sensación fría en su manga derecha y al volverse, casi grita al darse cuenta que tenía apoyado el brazo en un cuenco lleno de avena. Sacudió su miembro incesantemente, intentando quitar la consistencia pegajosa que se oponía a despegarse de la tela de su túnica.

Su amiga agitó la varita suavemente y la avena desapareció dejando ver un atuendo brillante y nuevo "¿Podemos hablar bien? " preguntó con un tono sarcástico imitando la cara de su amigo cuando se embobaba con algo (o alguien).

Los tres rieron fuertemente. A su lado pasaron los recien llegados de Gryffindor, sin excluir a la pelirroja bonita. Mientras las personas pasaban, Harry no pudo dejar de oir un susurro entre ellos que decía algo así como "Escuché que el hermano de el Profesor Aughburn murió ayer por la noche."

Poniendo cara de intriga, el muchacho agarró rápidamente su ejemplar de El Profeta, que ahora descansaba cerca de su copa de jugo. Pasó las hojas interiores, pasando títulos serior tales como "Discutirán hoy la Ley N° 44.301" o otros que parecían en broma, como por ejemplo "¿Qué hacer si me salen pelos en la frente?". Llegando casi al final del cuerpo príncipal, se desilusionó al no encontrar rastros ni siquiera de la mención del hermano de su profesor.

" ¿Qué te pasa? " preguntó anodada Hermione

" Acabo de escuchar que ha muerto el hermano de Aughburn."

" Sí, lo has escuchado de mi..." le respondió ella

" ¡NO! Unos chicos de quinto-"

" ¡HARRY! Les estaba contando eso cuando entraron los de quinto!"

Ron emitió un risita, concordando con la chica, quien puso una expresión de enojo que se esfumó rápidamente, mientras volvió a tocar el tema de la muerte.

" COMO LES DECIA..." y miró duramente a el chico más bajo de los dos, que ahora estaba bien atento a sus palabras " Creo que escuché en algun lugar que eran gemelos y los dos trabajaban para la Orden del Fenix."

" Me pregunto qué estaría haciendo.. "dijo el pelirrojo

" Todos nos lo preguntamos, Ron." le reprendió la chica " por eso me parece que podríamos preguntarle, si igual tenemos Encantamientos a primera hora."

" No creo que sea un tema que él quiera discutir, y menos con tres alumnos como nosotros." suspuso Harry, con un tono que sonaba algo asi como _¡ES OBVIO!_

" Siempre tendremos la ayuda de nuestra pequeña poción de la verdad..."

"¡HERMIONE! " gritaron los dos a coro, aunque Harry no parecía tan desaforado como su amigo " después del incidente con Crabbe no quiero saber nada con ella." dijo Ron. "Además ¿Qué pasó con esa chica que simepre acataba las reglas, eh? Lo que prpusiste es ilegal, ¿recuerdas?"

" Bueno, yo sólo pensaba..." en sus ojos se divisaron unas ligeras lagrimas

" Ya sabemos que tú eres excelente en producir ese brebaje... y que puedes hacerlo en cualquier momento... y que eso nos ahorraría un monton de esfuerzo... y aún así no podemos hacerlo. Perdonanos que te hayamos gritado, pero tienes que entender: todavía tenemos dieciseis años y no podemos hacer lo que queramos. No todavía."

" Te entiendo, Ron..."

" ¡Qué cosa! Recuerdo que en primer año eras tú la que nos decías cosas así."

La chica le dedicó una sonrisa tímida. Su pelo castaño le llegaba ya hasta los hombros y seguía tan hermosa como la primera vez que la había visto. Ella solo lo veía como a un amigo, pero todos sabían que él deseaba seguir y mover un poco más allá con la relación. A Hermione no le gustaba su pelo rojo como a Ron le encantaba su alborotado cabello, a la chica no le atraía nada del muchacho, a quien le atraía todos los rasgos de ella.

" Algo debemos hacer..." dijo Harry finalmente, cuando los tres hubieron terminado su desayuno y ya se encaminaban al aula.

" Quizás si nos acercamos para ofrecerle nuestras condolencias, a Aughburn se le escape algun detalle, ustedes saben, importante." sugirió la muchacha, que ahora estaba un poco más animada.

" Sí, " aprobó el pelirrojo "esa es una buena idea"

" Está bien, haremos eso, entonces." aceptó el otro joven

" El mejor momento será después de clase." pensó Ron en voz alta

" Pero, imaginense si se vuelve loco como la otra vez, acuerdense de lo que me pasó a mí cuando intenté ir a buscar mi libro de Encantamientos. Apenas lo miré se volvió completamente loco."

" Entonces deberemos ser más cuidadosos." apuntó Harry "Y nuestras preguntas tienen que ser claras pero profundas. "

" Pues yo no seré el que le hable " se opusó el otro joven rotundamente

" Y yo no creo que pueda soportar una mentira así..."

" Pero yo tampoco-" objetó Harry pero miró adelante y cerró su boca.

La puerta del claustro ya estaba a unos pocos metros, por lo que los alumnos prefirieron callar. Adentro, ya casi todo el curso estaba sentado en sus lugaes, con las varitas afuera y una pluma enfrente ya que en esa clase procederían a practicar los Encantamientos Transportadores.

Cuando la habitación se hubo llenado de adolescentes, el Profesor Aughburn entró al lugar con su usual andar rápido y decidido, y la clase dio comienzo...

La campana sonó justo en el momento en que Lavender hacía aparecer a su lado media pluma.

" Señorita Brown, " le dijo el profesor " esa transportación estuvo bastante bien, aunque la pluma no apareció completamente, por lo que deberá traerme su tarea, que será la misma que la de los señores Longbottom, Potter, Weasley, Thomas y la señorita Patil." agitó su varita para hacer desaparecer a todas las plumas (algunas que estaban en tal condición que ya no se podían nombrar como plumas) "Los espero mañana. " los despidió.

Todos los alumnos se dispersaron por el lugar y desfilaron afuera de la habitación. Harry, Ron y Hermione se juntaron cerca del escritorio del profesor y esperaron a que éste les dirijiera su atención.

Aughburn no levantó su cabeza sino después de unos minutos. A cada rato daba unos sorbos a una taza que contenía, aparentemente, café. Cuando Harry tosió fingidamente, el hombre les dirigió una mirada severa.

" ¿Si? " preguntó.

" Eh, profesor... Hermione, Ron y yo estabamos leyendo hoy el periódico y...eh...bueno, leimos la nota sobre lo que le sucedió a su hermano y nosotros sólo queríamos decirle que...eh... que realmente lo sentimos y lo ayudaremos en cualquier cosa que necesite."

Los ojos del adulto se ensombrecieron y se llenaron de lagrimas.

" Raoul era una persona muy especial, ¿saben?" les dijo entrecortadamente.

" Tambien sabemos que estaba en la Orden del Fenix..." siguió Harry

Estaban pisando terreno muy peligroso. No era muy correcto jugar con las emociones de alguien para sacar información, y menos con un profesor. Si Aughburn descubriese que sólo le hablaban para descubrir dónde estaba su hermano y para qué serían severamente castigados.

" ¿Cómo saben de la Orden? " preguntó escrutadoramente el adulto "Ah, claro. Weasley y Potter, como no lo pensé antes..."

" Eh, sí... y, bueno, por eso nosotros queríamos que usted sepa que puede confíar en nosotros si quiere descargarse..ya sabe, si quiere decir algo sobre Raoul puede decirnoslos a nosotros, pues no se lo diremos a nadie.."

Aughburn estalló en lagrimas y sollozos con la ligera mención del nombre de su hermano. " Murió trabajando para la Orden," se le entendió "tal y como él hubiese deseado, murió trabajando para el lado del bien. Dumbledore le había ordenado que fuera alli... pero yo no quería que fuera sólo, era muy chico, 21 años es muy poco... Asi que Albus escogió a Flitwick para que fuera con él, y me encomendó a mí que enseñara esta materia. Con cada día que pasaba yo crecía con más y más miedo de que a Raoul le pasara algo. Su mision era muy arriesgada: ellos tenían que, no sé si decirles..se supone que no debo..."

Los tres se sorprendieron. Asi que era por eso que Flitwick se había ausentado en el año escolar.

" No se preocupe, no le diremos a nadie. Su secreto esta a salvo con nosotros..."

" Bueno si ustedes lo dicen... él y Filius debían...ellos tenían que... tenían que encontrar la guarida de Lord Voldemort. La última vez que hablamos a traves de espejos de doble salida, estaba justo enfrente de una cueva oscura, unas figuras salieron y apresaron a Filius. Cuando la imágen volvió, Raoul estaba muerto, tirado en el piso."

Aughburn se hundió en sus pensamientos y llantos. Los tres jovenes se alejaron rápidamente, saliendo del aula y tomando rumbo para el vestibulo. Entre ellos cuchicheaban sobre la información recién obtenida. Flitwick estaba apresado en la guarida de Lord Voldemort y había una persona que seguramente sabía todo lo que estaba pasando: Albus Dumbledore.


	15. El dolor del amor

Hola a todoss!

Bueno les cuento que acabo de terminar el capítulo 15, titulado "El dolor del amor" por lo que a continuación se los presento...

Este es otro de los capítulos cortos, y está lleno de dolorr! (por algo el titulo, no?)

Espero les guste! y dejen reviews, porfavor!

Capítulo 15: El dolor del amor.

Harry abandonó la clase de Defensa con apuro junto con su compañera de pelo castaño. Ron se había quedado atrás, como tantos otros, debido a los efectos de la maldición Inmovilizadora que el profesor había estado probando sobre ellos para evaluar el poder de los Encantamientos Reflectores, unos hechizos capaces de devolver el golpe de muchas maldiciones. Sólo Harry y Hermione habían logrado, muy levemente, reflejar el efecto inmovilizador hacia sus oponentes.

Caminaron los dos a paso rápido, dirijiendose hacia el Gran Comedor, donde esperarían a Ron. Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, en donde varios alumnos ya estaban comiendo el almuerzo muy felices, pero este no era su caso.

Estaban los dos en silencio, inmersos en sus pensamientos cuando los sobresaltó una voz soñadora.

" ¿Donde está Ronnie? " preguntó

Hermione le echó una mirada de desprecio hacia Luna, quien no pareció darse cuenta. "No sabemos. Los estamos esperando, pero no creo que quiera verte a TI." le dijo maliciosamente.

" Preferiría estar conmigo que en tu presencia, Granger." le respondió la otra chica, con un tono de odio.

Últimamente, Hermione y Luna estaban parecían, cada vez más, dos verdaderas rivales. Según Harry, la única causa de todo este embrollo era Ron, quien no parecía darse cuenta que las dos muchachas no hacían otra cosa que pelearse por él.

" Te aseguro que Ron no dejaría de estar conmigo sólo para verte. Él te odia."

" ¡NO, NO LO HACE!"

" Claro que sí...¿por qué crees que cada vez que te acercas a él, te dice que te larges?"

" RONNIE NO ME ODIA!" Luna comenzó a llorar muy fuerte, haciendo que varias cabezas se dieran vuelta para ver qué sucedía.

Justo en ese momento, por el vestibulo, entró caminando nada menos que Ron. Su cara de alarmado, seguramente porque había escuchado los gritos de la chica desde el lugar de donde venía.

Apenas vio a las figuras de Luna y Hermione discutiendo, corrió a su encuentro.

" ¿Qué está pasando? " preguntó aasustado " ¿Por qué estas llorando, Luna?"

" ¿Verdad que no me odias, Ronnie? Di que sí, por favor."

" Esteee...bueno, yo..."

" Ronnie, di que no me odias..."

" Yo... no es que te odie... pero yo...bueno... no sé...realmente no me siento..tu sabes...atraido por ti... y me molesta cuando tú me abrazas y besas..."

" ...Ronnie..." su cara pasó de la triteza al dolor. Su corazon estaba roto, hecho pedazos. "...Ronnie..." volvió a murmurar "Yo creí que tú..."

" De veras lo siento, Luna." alzó una mano para tocar su hombro, en señal de afecto pero este fue empujado por el de la chica, que ahora lo miraba con una expresión iracunda.

" ¡No me toques! " le ordenó con una voz potente. " Eres una persona despreciable... una basura.. ¡Te odio, Ronald Weasley!"

" Lo siento..." susurró Ron con remordimiento. Él nunca hubiese querido que todo este embrollo ocurriese, pero era inevitable que las dos fuerzas de las dos mujeres alguna vez chocaran. "Pero yo amo a otra persona..."

Hermione, que en todo este tiempo había permanecido callada, se paró en seco. ¿Era ella a la que se refería Ron? Luna, por su parte, estaba cada vez más dolida. Al escuchar la confesión del muchacho le dio una bofetada.

" Tú sabías que me gustabas y sólo jugaste con mis sentimientos, ¿verdad?"

" ¡YO NO JUGÉ CON TUS SENTIMIENTOS! Nunca dije que te amara...nunca dije nada sobre ti, solo que me parecías simpatica y una buena amiga y compañera...nada más..."

La rubia estalló en llantos al escuchar la última palabra del dicurso del muchacho y luego se alejó corriendo, dejando a su paso a los tres jovenes atonitos.

Luna atravesó las escaleras, los cuartos, atravesó todo sin mirar hasta llegar a su Sala Comun. Allí, sin importarle las caras de intriga de sus compañeros, se encaminó a su cuarto, todavía llorando. Cuando hubo llegado se tumbó en la cama, tapandose la cara con sus manos y con lagrimas en uss ojos.

En su mesita de luz se encontraban algunas fotos de lo que había sido su "novio". En unas estaba jugando al Quidditch, en otras caminando sólo, pero en todas estaba sonriendo, como si no supiera lo que recién acababa de pasar.

Pasó el tiempo y la joven siguió llorando desconsolada. A cada rato levantaba la cabeza con fuerza, pero al ver las fotos que tenía cerca se volvía a largar a llorar. Sus amigas no le hicieron caso luego de intentar reconfortarla con palabras tales como "No vale la pena" y "Todos los hombres son iguales" Ya todos se habían enterado de cómo Ron había roto con Luna, (a pesar de que ellos nunca habían estado de novios), despues de todo estaban en Hogwarts, un lugar en donde los no existía tal cosa como los secretos.

Mas o menos una hora después, cansada, la chica miró a las fotografías y realizó un Encantamiento Desvanecedor. Un hechizo que, intentó, pudiera borrar cualquier recuerdo de Ron de su corazón y cabeza, pero no lo logró. Aunque la mesa quedó vacía, en su interior todavía podía recordar la voz del chico diciendole: "..amo a otra persona..."

Con una última frotada de la túnica en su cara, para limpiarse las lagrimas divisó en su mente la cara de Hermione y la miró con odio. Ella debía pagar...

--------------------------------------------------------

Fin del 15to capítulo.

Espero les halla gustado..y gracias por leer.

Dejen Reviews para saber cómo va la historia, xfavor!

Gracias también a todos los que me envían críticas, ellos realmente hacen que me alegre seguir escribiendo.


	16. Una carta de la Orden

Hola a todoss!

Bueno, he terminadi el capítulo16, que está a continuaciónnn...

Espero que les guste mucchoo XD..

Si pueden, dejenme algunas reviews para ver si les gusta el camino que está tomando el fic...

Capítulo 16: Una carta de la Orden.

La mañana del primero de Octubre, Harry despertó bañado en sudor. Había vuelto a tener esa pesadilla. En sus sueños, él se encontraba sólo, en un cuarto oscuro. Adentro, las figuras de sus amigos lo miraban con desprecio, y se daban vuelta, sin decir una palabra. Luego todo se volvía confuso. Sirius salía de la nada y le recriminaba por su muerte, luego aparecía Lupin, que le decía que Harry no podría vencer al Señor Oscuro ni siquiera usando la magia más poderosa, luego una voz que reía y todo desaparecía.

Despertó siendo sarandeado por Ron, que lo miraba con cara de preocupamiento. Dean, Seamus y Neville estaban los tres parados a los pies de su cama, con la boca abierta. El chico se levantó de su cama y miró a sus compañeros.

" ¿Qué? " preguntó atónito

" Harry," dijo Neville " hasta hace poco estabas gritando 'NO ME DEJEN!' y ahora nos preguntas: ¿Qué?"

" Bueno," le respondió el muchacho un poco nervioso. No quería decirles nada a sus amigos para no parecer vulnerable " no me di cuenta... lo siento, ya pueden volver a dormir, ¿si?"

Todos se volvieron a acostar menos Ron, que se quedó parado, justo en el mismo lugar, todavía mirandolo seriamente. Cuando fue visible que los demás ya se estaban soñando de vuelta, el pelirrojo se sentó en la cama de su amigo.

" Vamos, compañero. Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa."

" No me paso nada, Ron. Descuida, está todo bien..."

" No, no está todo bien... Comprendelo, Harry, no está todo bien. Tanto Hermione como yo sabemos que nos estás ocultando algo, es demasiado perceptible. ¿Acaso has vuelto a tener una pesadilla como las del año pasado?"

" No... " hizo una pausa para pensar. ¿Era ya el tiempo de hablarle sobre la profecía? "Escucha, tienes razón, hay algo que te he estado ocultando..."

" ¡Lo sabía! " exclamó el otro, triunfante.

" Pero no es algo muy feliz.."

La expresión de Ron cambió totalmente. Adoptó una cara de tristeza y seriedad "Tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí cuando quieras, amigo."

" Por eso he decidido que es tiempo de decirte todo...desde principio a fin."

" Entonces, dimelo."

" No aquí... No es seguro..."

" ¿Dónde? "

" No lo sé... Pero si te digo, prefiero que Hermione esté contigo...será más fácil para mí..."

" Seguro...entiendo..."

" ¿Por qué no bajamos los dos a desayunar? " sugirió Harry cambiando el tema.

" Si tú quieres..."

Los dos se bajaron de la cama y rápidamente se vistieron. Cuando los dos hubieron terminado, abrieron la puerta y salieron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Abajo, el reloj de pie marcaba las seis treinta de la mañana. Inceriblemente para la hora que era, varios alumnos se encontraban despiertos, todos en rededor de la cartelera.

Intrigados, los amigos se acercaron al centro del tumulto y observaron que colgado, se encontraba un anuncio firmado por el director.

_A todos los alumnos del sexto y séptimo curso:_

_Es de mi agrado informarles que desde el lunes, primero de octubre, se comenzarán a dictar las materias especiales._

_Para cada una de estas necesitaran un libro de texto, que deberán comprar por correo, y el pase para el aula, que se les entregará por medio de su jefe/a de casa._

_Los libros requeridos son:_

_"Una guía simple para la Aparición", de Brian Alt_

_"Transformando el cuerpo humano en un animal, la Animagia", de Andrew Stewart_

_" Dominando el poder mágico", de Rowena Ravenclaw, y,_

_" Alquimia. Fundamentos, elementos y procesos." de Nicholas Flamel._

_Las clases se dictarán a última hora todos los lunes, martes, miércoles y jueves, una materia por día:_

_Lunes: Magia Avanzada_

_Martes: Alquimia_

_Miércoles: Animagia_

_Jueves: Aparición._

_Por último, debajo se listarán los profesores a cargo de cada materia:_

_La Prof. Minerva McGonaggal estará a cargo de la Animagia_

_El Prof. Aldrick Zeller dictará Magia Avanzada_

_La Prof. Ericka Leer enseñará Aparición_

_El Prof. Nicholas Flamel dará Alquimia._

_Les desea una muy buena semana de clases._

_Albus Dumbledore, Director._

Los dos amigos terminaron de leer el escrito con gusto. Intercambiaron miradas y se alejaron hacia el sillón, en donde se sentaron, olvidandose de tomar el desayuno y poniendose a hablar animadamente sobre cómo y de qué se tratarían las clases.

" No sé cómo no les podría interesar la Alquimia," los sobresaltó la voz de Hermione, que ya estaba vestida y lista para bajar al Gran Comedor "es realmente fascinante. Es el arte de disolver los objetos para poder crear otros. ¿No les agrada la idea?"

Tanto Harry como Ron negaron con la cabeza y volvieron a su conversación.

" ¿No sería mejor si discutimos más abajo?" los interrumpió de nuevo la chica "Tengo mucha hambre, y estoy segura de que ustedes también."

" Eh..sí, vamos " aceptó el pelirrojo.

Los tres atravesaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se encaminaron escaleras abajo, por donde llegaron al vestibulo y, eventualmente, al comedor. El lugar estaba más ajetreado que de costumbre, los murmullos ahora eran gritos. Todos los alumnos de sexto y séptimo estaban intrigado por las clases avanzadas. Hermione, Ron y Harry tomaron asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor, que no era la excepción. Allí, Parvati y Lavender estaban las dos hablando sobre cuál sería su forma como animal. Dean y Seamus estaban entablados en una conversación para descifrar qué pasaría si alguno de los dos se escindiera en medio de la clase mientras intentaban Aparecerse en algun lugar.

El Gran Comedor ni siquiera se calló al ver entrar por sus ventanas a la bandada de lechuzas que llegaban para entregar el correo. Entre ellas estaba Pigwidgeon y Hedgwig, quienes llegaron rápidamente a la mesa en donde se encontraban sus amos. Pig se encontraba cargando un paquete muy pesado para su tamaño, por lo que habían enviado a otra lechuza de refuerzo. Hedwig, por su parte, había traído tan solo una pequeña carta blanca.

" Supongo que son los libros. Mamá ya tuvo a varios hijos que cursaron estas materias y los libros de texto casi nunca cambian." el chico abrió el paquete negro y vio que en su interior había tres volumenes, muy viejos y gastados. "Sí," afirmó "estoy en lo cierto."

" Pero yo no sé que me está trayendo Hedwig... Después de todo, no le dije que entregara ninguna carta, ¿no?"

" Quizá alguien deseaba mandarte algo... y simplemente, no sé...la conjuró a su encuentro." suspuso la muchacha

" ¿Conjurarla? ¿Se puede hacer eso? " preguntó el pelirrojo desconcertado.

" Claro," le respondió ella " es muy simple. _Appareo Lechuza del Colegio!"_ sacudió su varita suvemente, y en el centro de su plato se manifestó un animal de plumaje rojizo. "¿Lo ven?"

El chico de ojos verdes desató el sobre que se encontraba en la pata de su mascota y lo examinó. Estaba escrito con tinta escarlata, y letra casi diminuta.

_Para: Harry Potter_

_De: La Orden del Fénix_

Harry dio un respingo de alegría al leer el remitente.

"Es una carta de la Orden" les explicó a sus amigos.

" ¿De la Orden? " dijeron casi a coro

" Eso es lo que dice."

" Entonces leela! " le ordenó Ron, mirandolo con los ojos como platos

El chico abrió el sobre y se encontró con un hoja no muy extensa. En su margen superior derecho estaba dibujado un fenix, con tinta azulada.

_Querido Harry:_

_Lamento tener que contactarte de este modo pero es imperante que te cuente los últimos acontecimientos del mundo._

_La Orden ha decidido que es menester tenerte de nuestro lado, por lo que se ha elegido la opción de dejarte entrar en ella como afiliado, no miembro oficial (debido a que no eres mayor de edad todavía)._

_Realmente necesito que vengas a mi despacho de inmediato._

_Atentamente._

_Albus Dumbledore._

" ¡¿¡¿¡ Qué ! " su cara era mezcla de asombro y alegría.

Le entregó la carta a sus amigos, quienes se la quitaron de un manotazo y la escrutaron rápidamente. Mientras leían sus expresiones se iban deformando suavemente hasta llegar a una parecida a la de Harry cuando terminaron.

" ¿Es que Dumbledore se ha vuelto loco? " protestó la chica " No puede dejarte entrar a la Orden."

" ¿Por qué no? " la contradijo el muchacho pelirrojo " Harry se ha enfrentado a Quien-Tú.." hizo una pausa para meditar lo que diría pero al ver la cara de sus amigos continuó " a Voldemort como cuatro veces ya... ni siquiera la mayoría de los miembros han hecho tal cosa."

" Ron tiene razón, Hermione. Además esto significa que Dumbledore ha empezado a confiar en mí, ya no soy el muchachito de once años que era cuando pise Hogwarts. Tengo dieciseis, soy casi un adulto."

" Aún así, piensa en los riesgos.."

" Estoy dispuesto a correr cualquier riesgo con tal de protegerlos a ustedes y a la gente que quiero," le respondió Harry con voz de héroe. " porque ese es mi destino. " agregó en un susurro para que nadie lo escuchase. " Y ahora, si me disculpas, debo ir a hablar con el director sobre este asunto."

El muchacho se levantó de su asiento y salió del Gran Comedor, que aún estaba lleno de griterio. Atravesó el vestibulo y subió unas escaleras hasta que llegó a la gargola que resguardaba el despacho de Dumbledore.

" Eh..." titubeó. ¡No sabía la contraseña para ingresar!

" ¿Cucurucho de cucarachas?" probó, recordando aquel día en que le había pasado lo mismo. Pero la estatua no se inmutó. " ¿Sorbete de Limón?" Nada. "¿Plumas Azucaradas?" Frustrado, se acordó de que al director le gustaban las cosas muggle, por lo que comenzó a decir cosas que usualmente comía su gordo primo Dudley.

Pasó el timpo, y Harry todavía no podía descifrar las palabras que le otorgarían la entrada al despacho del profesor. Casi como último recurso, el chico le pegó una patada a la piedra (algo que no hizo otra cosa más que lastimarle el pié)

" ¿Coca-Cola? " rio mientras decía esta alocada contraseña.

¡Crack! A la estatua se le iluminaron los ojos y su cuerpo cobró vida. Comenzó a girar y subir, revelando unas escaleras de caracol, que el chico subió rápidamente, aún riendo de la ocurrecia de su director a la hora de elegir sus contraseñas.

Cuando llegó al rellano se encontró con la ya conocida puerta de madera y el tocador en forma de otra gargola. Pero también esuchó voces dentro. Voces que se parecían a la de su profesor de Pociones, Severus Snape, y a la de Dumbledore.

" No sé cómo ha aprovado esa decisión " le decía la voz del maestro de Pociones.

" Severus... El chico está muy solo en esta campaña... Tanto tú como yo sabemos lo que eventualmente tendrá que hacer. Sabes lo que dice la Profecía de Trelawney."

" Lo sé sólo porque tú me lo dijiste... "

" Y te lo dije porque confío plenamente en tí, como ya sabes. Voldemort está preparando fuerzas, hay algo que quiere hacer, de eso estoy seguro. ¿Has escuchado algo de boca de él?"

" No, el Señor Oscuro no me ha dicho nada. Solo sé que el número de mortífagos está en aumento, y los dos sabemos quién está entre ellos."

" El pequeño Malfoy, sin duda está en una terrible posición-"

Harry se sobresaltó y dejó de escuchar la conversación.

" ¿Draco Malfoy es un mortífago? " se preguntó a sí mismo con desconcierto. " Y Snape sabe sobre la profecía..."

El chico golpeó con fuerza la puerta y la voz del director la habló, esta vez, a él.

" Pasa Harry..."

Mientras entraba a la sala circular, vio la cara de Snape, mirandolo con ojos llenos de odio. Sabía que los había escuchado.

----------------------------------

Fin del 16to capítulo.

Espero que les halla gustado muchio!

Como siempre digo: "xfavor dejen Reviews!"

Nota: Creo que el proximo capítulo no estará focalizado en Harry...pienso hacerlo más contando algo que le pase a alguno de los siguientes personajes. Necesito q me manden críticas diciendo a quién quieren que esté como principal:

a- Luna Lovegood

b- Draco Malfoy

c- Severus Snape

d- Filius Flitwick

e- Peter Pettigrew

f- Lord Voldemort

Porfavor...espero sus respuestas pronto!

HarryBlack


	17. El momento

Hola a todoss!

Bueno, viendo visto mi pequeño experimento de hacer que ustedes eligan el personaje principal del capítulo (porque solo dos personas me votaron), decidí darles un poco más de tiempo apra replantearse las cosas que deberian hacer ( :P ), y seguir continuando la historia.

Este es el capítulo 17, y cada vez la trama se irá hacendo más y mpas complicada.

Última cosa: yo sé que es un poco adelantado, pero estoy pensando en si seguir el fic, para el septimo curso o no. Espero que me "reviewen" para darme sus pensamientos...

Besos, les dejo el cap.

Capítulo 17: El momento

Harry Potter se sentó en una de las sillas que su director había conjurado para él. A su lado estaba Snape, mirandolo con sus ojos frios y helados.

" Creo que sabes por qué te he citado aquí hoy, ¿no, Harry? " le dijo Dumbledore suavemente.

" Eh- sí, profesor. Usted me ha escrito diciendome que la Orden desea que yo entre, ¿verdad?"

" Correcto, Harry. Son tiempos muy oscuros los que, lamentablemente, estamos pasando. Lord Voldemort reune más y más fuerzas con cada segundo que pasa, los dementores nos han abandonado, como también lo han hecho los gigantes y los hombres-lobo. Y en medio de toda esta guerra estás tú, muchacho. " el anciano le sonrió ligeramente antes de continuar hablandole " Dime algo, Harry. ¿Sabes cuándo fue creada la Orden?"

" No, señor. Usted nunca me lo contó."

" La Orden del Fenix fue primeramente sólo un grupo de Aurors (entre los que estoy orgulloso de haber estado) que se gestó en los tiempos del Señor Oscuro Grindewald y se le dio el nombre de Legión Mágica. Como seguramente habrás estudiado en Historia de la Magia, este mago fue muy poderoso en su momento, muy poderoso sin duda. Los registrosoficiales estatan que fui yo el derrocador de este individuo, pero no podría nunca haberlo hecho sin la ayuda de mis compañeros.

Una vez que Grindewald fue derrotado, el mundo mágico vivió una paz temporaria, aunque no corta. Las flores volvieron a florecer, los pajaros cantaron de vuelta, y las personas respiraron un aire de tranquilidad. Pero todo terminó el día en que otra figura oscura se erguió entre otras, una figura que hoy conocemos con el nombre de Lord Voldemort. Tom Riddle, aquel chico curioso e inteligente siempre se había destacado en Hogwarts, pero realmente nunca creí que ese muchachito pudiera convertirse en el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos-"

" En eso se equivoca, director." lo interrumpió Harry. " Voldemort no es el mago más poderoso, usted lo es."

" Harry, no seas tonto. Voldemort tiene poderes que yo jamás hubiese imaginado que existiesen."

" A mí me parece que él tiene poderes que usted es demasiado bueno y noble como para usarlos. No me parece que el poder de un mago se mida sólo por su fuerza."

" Tienes razón, mi querido muchacho, tienes mucha razón, quizás más de la que crees. Ahora, debo proseguir.

En esa época, la época del Señor Oscuro, la Orden surgió de entre las cenizas y se la bautizó como la conoces ahora, Orden del Fenix por ese mismo animal. Numerosas personas fueron reclutadas: Aurors, medimagos, magos poderosos. Y se tuvo que elegir a un lider, alguien que pudiera dirigir y administrar esta resurgida Orden. Fue elegido primero, tu profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Orscuras, Aldrick Zeller, pero unos meses después Aldrick debió renunciar al cargo por problemas de salud. Los miembros se reunieron en un concilio para decidir nuestro futuro, y optaron por seguir adelante, nombrandome a mí lider.No sé si fue una elección sabia, pero si fue correcta.

En una noche nefasta, un 31 de Julio, Voldemort atacó a un pueblo llamado Valle de Godric, atacó, más precisamente, la casa de tus padres. James y Lily murieron para salvarte, y no sólo te salvaron, sino que causaron, además, la primera caída del mago oscuro.

En ese momento, la Orden del Fenix volvió a disolverse, viendose sin nada que hacer. Y ahora, ese mismo grupo que derrocó a Grindewald, esa Orden que pudo destituir a Voldemort del poder hace 16 años intenta hacerlo de nuevo, pero ahora sabemos que la única forma de lograrlo es preservandote a tí, Harry."

" Con todo respeto, señor," le dijo el muchacho a su director " ¿Por qué me ha contado todo esto?"

" Que insolente..." se le escuchó decir a Snape.

" Severus, me parece que es tiempo de que te retires. Volveré a llamarte si te necesito de nuevo." le espetó Dumbledore. Cuando el hombre de cabellos grasos hubo salido por la puerta, prosiguió " Ahora, es momento de hacerte la pregunta: ¿Deseas participar en la Orden del Fenix?"

" Sí, estaría orgulloso, profesor."

" Excelente. " por su cara pasó una sombra de triunfo " Es imperante que te explique algunas cosas, sólo algunas de las tantas que debería. "

" Sí, como usted diga."

" Como ya te he explicado antes, no podrás ser un miembro oficial hasta que cumplas los 17 años de edad, momento en que serás mayor de edad legalmente, sino que estarás dentro como afiliado. Como afiliado no podrás participar de las misones, pero sí se te mantendrá informado de cualquier suceso importante. También debo comunicarte que la Navidad tendrás que pasarla en nuestro cuartel, en número doce de Grimmauld Place. Los Weasley se han ofrecido para que la pases en su hogar, pero me parece que estarás más seguro allí."

" Pero, profesor Dumbledore, realmente desearía pasar la Navidad con los Weasley. Sería para mí, una experiencia mucho más feliz. El verano pasado no pude estar casi nada con ellos debido al incidente en el Callejón Diagon, y creo que será beneficioso para mí."

" Harry, Harry, Harry," dijo el anciano, sonriendole profundamente " haré los arreglos para que pases la Navidad en la Madriguera."

" Gracias, señor " le agradeció el muchacho.

" Ahora, pasemos a otro tema que también es de suma importancia. Tanto Severus como yo sabemos que has escuchado una parte de nuestra pequeña conversación de recién."

" Yo no quise-"

" Ya lo sé, pequeño, pero aún así lo hiciste, por eso creo necesario explicarte. Severus Snape es una persona que tiene mi plena confianza, algo que él me ha provado en varias ocasiones, y él también sabe de la Profecía, como también lo sabe Remus Lupin y lo sabía Sirius Black. De hecho, los Ancianos de la Orden, un concilio de los magos más fuertes y experimentados del grupo, ha discutido varias veces este asunto, porque debes entender, Harry, que el tema de la Profecía es algo de lo más importante."

" Y pensar que yo ni siquiera pude contarselo a mis mejores amigos..." dijo amargamente

" Lo sé."

" Pero, ¿Cómo-"

" Creeme, Harry, nunca fuiste un muy buen Occlumens." rio brevemente antes de continuar. "Sin embargo me parecería muy apropiado para tí que le cuentes esto a el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger, ellos, me parece, tienen el derecho a saber lo que te pasa."

" Tiene razón, señor. " apartó la mirada de los ojos celestes de Dumbledore. Esos ojos que siempre irradiaban alegría.

" En ese fragmento de discusión seguramente hayas escuchado el nombre del señor Malfoy, ¿no es así?"

" Sí, profesor"

" En ese caso, deberé decirte que lo que haré es algo muy difícil para mí, pero es necesario." sacó de su túnica la varita y susurró "Obliviate!". El anciano miró con aprensión lo que acababa de hacer, había hecho que Harry olvidase por completo que Malfoy era un mortífago, pero sabía que era correcto. Si no lo hubiera hecho, el muchacho se metería en demasiados problemas como para lo que su edad requiere. "Ahora, Harry, ¿qué me querías decir?"

" Ah, sí. Profesor, disculpe mi imprudencia pero... ¿podría contarme lo que realmente le pasó al Profesor Flitwick?"

" ¿Es que no te ha satisfecho la información que conseguiste del profesor Aughburn? Bueno, supongo que tu curiosidad es tu peor defecto." lo volvió a mirar con una sonrisa en la cara. " Filius está apresado, como ya sabes, en lo que creemos es la guarida de Lord Voldemort. Él fue allí por decisión personal, yo nunca lo obligué a hacer nada. "

" ¿Decisión personal? Pero si Aughburn-"

" Profesor Aughburn, Harry."

" Eh, si, perdone. El Profesor Aughburn me dijo que usted decidió que fuera él."

" Fausto nunca apreció demasiado al pequeñito Flitwick. No sé si sabes pero tanto Raoul, Fausto y Filius son parientes políticos. Raoul y Fausto son hijos del primer matrimonio de Rhys Aughburn, quien luego se casó con Romilda Flitwick. Ellos nunca lo quisieron mucho, pero estoy seguro de que Filius siempre estuvo muy preocupado por ellos."

" ¿Asi que el Profesor Flitwick era pariente del Profesor Aughburn?"

" Filius Flitwick ES pariente de Fausto Aughburn, si a eso es a lo que te refieres." Dumbledore volvió a sonrerir con afecto antes de continuar. " Pero debes prometerme, Harry, que no intentarás de ninguna manera intentar liberar al Profesor. Tengo a la mayor parte de la Orden en marcha para liberarlo y no necesito tu ayuda."

" Se lo prometo, director."

" Entonces, me parece que está todo dicho, ¿no?. AAhh...sí, me olvidaba. Me he enterado que has decidido tomar Magia Avanzada, Animagia y Aparicion ¿correcto?"

" Se ha enterado bien."

" Bien.. me parece que has tomado una decisión correcta. El Profesor Zeller es uno de los magos más poderosos que he conocido, y él es muy capaz para una materia como Magia Avanzada."

" Profesor, yo en realidad no sé de qué se trata Magia Avanzada."

" Harry, Magia Avanzada es seguramente la materia más difícil que se enseñe en Hogwarts. Requiere para dominarla una gran cantidad tanto de poder físico como mental, y su utilización es extremadamente peligrosa. No por nada utilizarán un libro de Rowena Ravenclaw, una de las hechizeras que estuvo mejor capacitada para esta asignatura."

" Pero sigo sin entender qué se enseñará allí."

" En Magia Avanzada se enseña primeramente a controlar los elementos que se encuentran a nuestro alrededor a nuestro antojo. El fuego, el agua, el aire y la naturaleza son los principales, claro que hay otros también. Luego aprenderás a tener un verdadero control de tu poder mágico, deberías ser capaz de usar la magia includo sin la varita y sin tener que decir el conjuro. Por último se te enseñará a tener un verdadero duelo de magia, usando todo lo aprendido en tus años anteriores y en la asignatura en cuestión. Este año creo que Aldrick está preparando un campeonato para fines de curso."

" ¡Qué interesante! " dijo Harry intrigado " No puedo esperar a esta noche."

" Y ahora...es tiempo de que vuelvas a clase, pequeño. Cualquier cosa, te enviaré un mensaje."

" ¿Cómo?"

" Oh, ¿es que no te lo he dicho? ¡Cómo me pude olvidar! En la Orden del Fenix usamos nuestros Patronus para mensajearnos. Creo que no me equivoco al pensar que le tuyo es un ciervo, ¿no?"

" Está en lo cierto. Pero no sé el suyo, ni el de nadie."

" El mío es un fenix, muchacho. Y todo se te dirá a su debido tiempo. Ahora, vete, vamos, que el día es joven y todavía hay mucho por estudiar."

Harry se levantó de su silla y se encaminó a la puerta de salida, acaricando a Fawkes el fenix a su paso. Bajó lentamente las escaleras de caracol y se encaminó al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, no sin antes pasar por el Gran Comedor para encontrarse con Ron y Hermione, quienes estaban ansiosos de que el chico les contara todo lo sucedido en la reunion. Cuando los dos hubieron terminado de hostigarlo con sus preguntas, el chico les susurró antes de entrar al claustro:

" Cuando termine la clase, encuentrenme en la Biblioteca." y para sus adentros se dijo a sí mismo " Cuando termine la clase, habrá llegado el momento de contarles..." y sin más, entró y se sentó en su lugar antes de que el profesor Zeller entrará al lugar.

--------------------------------------

Fín del 17mo capítulo

Grax por leer! Espero sus consejoss!

HarryBlack


End file.
